Love At First Sight
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Krystal Jodi, a fun, bubbly, 21 year old girl is finally out of college. She watches a bunch of youtubers. She moves to an apartment who, coincidentally, has a youtuber living just across the hall from her. That youtuber is the one and only CaptainSparklez a.k.a Jordan Maron. What will she do now? Rated T for SOME swearing. Not a lot but some.
1. The Invitations

_**HI yoshi here, just saying this is my first story and…yeah. Don't judge me. Rates would be much appreciated :D. This story is about how a man and a woman come together and…..hug. :3 Jk but really, it's basically about CaptainSparklez or Jordan Maron and a girl named (I couldn't think of a name) Krystal Jodi. Krystal loves watching his videos just the same as the next girl. She feels like it would be "cheating" on the other youtubers she liked like xxSlyfoxhoundxx, chuggaaconroy, ProtonjonSA, and others! But suddenly, when she moves, she finds out that Jordan lives just across from her. What should she do now?**_

"I'm FINALLY FREE" Krystal thinks in her head. Krystal is just getting out of college. She has a dream of becoming a Youtuber. But she wanted to learn the basics of recording, plus she had really good grades so that's why she went to college. " Finally no more school work, no more homework, and best of all, NO TEACHERS" she said to herself. As she was packing, she notices the time, "It's 2:00 PM, the Captain must have uploaded a new video." She then stops packing, gets out her iPod, and starts watching the new video CaptainSparklez, or Jordan, had uploaded. She thought he was a pretty good Youtuber like other ones. She also like Deadlox, SkyDoesMinecraft, KermitplaysMinecraft, Chuggaaconroy and all kinds of youtubers.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE BY 3:30 PM" The college administrator says to the kids that are moving out. Krystal sighs, but is ready to go and find a new place. She had surprisingly found an apartment rather quickly. It was quite nice too. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a living room and kitchen. After a couple of weeks, Krystal had successfully moved into the apartment. Krystal didn't have any friends so she thought she could make some. She had invited the people ho lived near her, sliding the invitations under their doors. The invitation said

Please come to Apartment #22

I am having a small lunch party. I am fairly new and I am just trying to be friendly.

I don't hate on anyone usually unless they have murdered someone or something like that.

I am inviting other neighbors as well.

You may invite guests, but only one.

-Krystal Jodi

As Krystal was sliding an invitation under the door across from the apartment, she notices talking behind the door. Being the nosy person that she is, she goes up to the door and listens she hears

"What's up dudes? I am back from being sick for like, 2 minutes haha."

Krystal thinks for a second. "I have definitely heard that voice from somewhere. That voice seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." She says to herself. The mysterious man hears her and starts walking toward the door. Krystal hears him and runs into her room, closing her door. The mysterious man turns out to be the one and only CaptainSparklez. Jordan opens the door but sees no one there. He walked around for a bit and saw nothing so he went back into his apartment. On his way back, he notices the invitation that Krystal has given him. He reads it, then decides to come.

_**Welp, that's my first chapter, or prologue. I this turned out pretty good, but not the best obviously. I will have longer chapters, it's just that it's kinda late right now. Anyways BYE! Have a nice day!**_


	2. The Lunch Party

_**Hi Yoshi again, I am updating this the same day as the last chapter. I honestly have no life right now so yeah. Except I am working with my friend in the collab thing we are doing so anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! And also, one more quick note, I will be writing in Points of View so, yeah.**_

_Krystal POV_

"I feel like such a ditz. I shouldn't have run away. I feel so bad. What if he thinks I am stupid? What if I interrupted something? Oh my gosh I feel so bad. He probably won't even come to my party."

Today is the day. I hope a bunch of people come. I made so much food and made my famous egg rolls. Everyone who eats them say they taste awesome. "I don't think that guy is going to come though. He probably thought I was just some annoying chick who wanted attention" After thirty minutes came by, I was giving up on hope. Maybe just no one likes me? Then I hear the door bell ring. I make myself pretty and open the door. I was totally shocked. I used all my might to prevent myself from screaming. It was Jordan Maron CAPTAINSPARKLEZ! He looks so handsome, even with regular clothes on. My heart just stops when I hear him say

"_Hello Miss Jodi, I am Jordan Maron. I live across from you. Sorry I am late, I had to do a recording session for my subscribers"_

Jordan POV

Wow this girl is so cute. Damn, she probably thinks I am stupid for being late. I hope these clothes are ok too, I didn't have any dress clothes. I feel love. I wanna feel this all the time and I know I can. If I am with this girl all the time. I feel like this is love at first sight.

Krystal POV

He has such a beautiful voice. I think this is love at first sight. So this is how it feels like. Well it feels extraordinary. I love this feel, but more importantly, I love Jordan Maron. I build up all my courage and say

"_Hello Jordan! It is actually no problem that you were late. You are actually the only person that bothered to show up so tank you. So nice to actually see you in person! I am one of your fans. Well, I at least hope you enjoy your stay at my house."_ I blush slightly. I feel like a stupid person saying I was one of his fans right off the bat.

"_Oh? You are one of my fans? That is great news! I can already tell you and me are going to be great friends!"_He says gleefully. He also smiles my way, and I blush even more.

"_Do you think anyone else is going to come?" He asks_

"_I honestly don't think so. I think they just don't like me or something."_

"_No you shouldn't say that about yourself. You are probably a great woman"_

I blush again. He is so kind to me and he doesn't even know me.

"_Well, are you hungry? I hope you like Asian food."_

"_I am starving. Of course I love Asian food, who doesn't?"_

I bring out the egg rolls as appetizers .

"_Wow these egg rolls are amazing! Where did you even learn how to make these?"_

I continue to blush, but I hide it from him _" I didn't learn it from anybody. I honestly thought they were a mistake. I made the recipe on accident while following different directions, but messing those up."_

"_What do you want? Pho or Rice and Beef?" _I ask

"_I would love to have Pho! That is my favorite food!"_

"_Wow that's so cool. It's my favorite food too!"_

I bring out two bowls, a bigger one and a smaller one. The bigger one was for Jordan because he was a guy and he was starving, so I guess he would eat a lot. Me on the other hand had snacked on the egg rolls all day and didn't want a lot to eat, even though it was my favorite food. I watch Jordan consume practically the whole bowl. Then he asks for seconds! I act surprised, but I give him more since he loved it so much. I wasn't gonna eat it all right? So who will? After we finish we start a conversation about his videos.

"_I love your videos. Especially you're Skyblock Survival 2.0. That was so funny!" I say_

"_Well, we always like making people laugh. Hey, what if you could be in one of my videos?"_

"_W-w-wwwhat? Me? Nah, I don't even have a youtube channel, nor a recording set up. Not even a camera. Or even a Minecraft account! "_

"_Well, I could help you with the recording set up. You could use mine. And, I could help you pay for your Minecraft account. But you still need to pay at least a little."_

"_Wow really? You're so nice! Thank you so much!"_ I give him a hug. I could feel him hug back, his big burly hands. After this I knew, I just KNEW, that I loved him with all my heart. Only one question remains unanswered, Does he like me back?

"_Well I gotta go now, see you…tomorrow at maybe…2 PM?"_

"_Sure"_

Jordan POV

Wow! She actually hugged me. She was so nice. And her cooking was just EXCELLENT. Now I know (I never doubted myself though) that I love her. But only one question pops up in my head. Does she love me back?


	3. Over At Jordan's Apartment

**Hey guys, WHAT TIME IS IT! READING TIME! YAAAAAAAY! So let's recap the story**

**Krystal is new so she invites the people around her to her place for lunch. **

**No one comes to the party except one person, Jordan Maron.**

**It was love at first sight, right as they see each other, they love each other, but, they don't know the other loves them back. **

**:O Well anyways, on with the story!**

_Krystal POV_

The next day I wake up, feeling refreshed. I hear the birds chirping. The only flaws about this apartment are the noise outside and the size of this damn place. I mean, it is sort of big, for an apartment, but I cant stand the feeling of being cramped. I open almost every single window and still I feel cramped. I also start to feel annoyed because of the noise outside. But then I remember, "Jordan's recording time!" I pretty myself up, doing my hair, showering, you know, stuff a girl would do. I quickly open my door, but calmly close it. I now stand in front of Jordan Maron's apartment. I stood there for what seemed like hours. Then I look at my phone to check the time. It's 2:07 PM! Oh my gosh, I need to build up the courage. "Come on Krystal, you can do this. Do this for love, for Jordan, for marriage. You love him so you need to talk to him." I say quietly. Sadly, Jordan has ears like a hawk so he opens the door seeing me there.

_Jordan POV_

I wake up, feeling groggy. I was not ready for the day. I stayed in my bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. "What am I doing with my life?!" I yell. I look at the alarm clock; it was 1:30PM! Krystal is gonna be here any minute! I jump out of bed. I shower, and then I put on my nicest clothes. (Which were basically black pants and a white T-Shirt). I put on deodorant and cologne. I race through breakfast and then turn on the TV. It was 2:00 PM now, and I am sitting in front of the door, waiting for her. I start to over react, thinking she may not come. "Does she not like me? Why isn't she here yet?" I think to myself. I frantically look for my camera. I decide to make a quick vlog about why I didn't upload or follow the uploading schedule. Once I get my camera out and press "record", I hear talking in front of the door. Is that her? I open the door, surprisingly it was her. I put the video camera on her and say, "Hey guys, sorry I am a little off of my uploading schedule. It's all because of HER!" I point the camera right to her face. She blushes and covers her face. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"Get that camera off my face. You're the one who invited me here in the first place, so it's not my fault. EVERYONE BLAME JORDAN FOR MAKING HIS UPLOADING SCHEDULE WACKY"

I point the camera back at myself. "Yeah guys, I am going to help Krystal here upload her first Youtube video. I am just trying to help someone out. So please don't hate me. haha"

_Krystal POV_

Ugh, Jordan is cute, but he is so annoying sometimes. It's a good thing he is cute, or he would just be an obnoxious kid. That, I said to his face. He laughed and I laughed. I felt a certain kind of bond. Like, we are going to be either very best friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend. I really love his laugh too. He took me to his recording studio. His apartment seemed bigger than mine, like it didn't seem like it was so cramped. We started to make my Minecraft account. I had honestly, forgotten to think of a name. (**A/N Literally, I couldn't think of a stupid name for a new damn account. I could barely think of one after like, thirty minutes of thinking. :/)** I had decided to make my Minecraft and Youtube channel name "CookingAsian" because, well, I am Asian, and I love to cook. It was the first thing that popped up in my head. I told Jordan my Minecraft and Youtube channel name. He had burst out laughing on the floor. I had soon joined. Once we finished, I hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I really want to thank you for making my dream come true. Truth is, I have always wanted to be a Youtuber so now I am."

"Well you aren't a Youtuber until you upload a video. So lets make that happen."

We start up the recording set. I was lucky that Jordan had another computer. We had decided that we will make a collaboration survival thing.

"Hey guys, its me CookingAsian. Please just call me by my real name, Krystal. I didn't know what to name my channel and Minecraft username so, yeah."I say all of this is a nervous tone.

I also hear Jordan do his intro.

"Hey dudes. What's up? Jordan here and with me I have Krystal or CookingAsian. She is one of my friends and neighbors. Give her some slack if she does something wrong guys. She has never played Minecraft nor recorded before. Support her in any way you can." He could barely hold back the laugh once he said "CookingAsian". His reaction was priceless.

"So how are you today Krystal?" He asks as he punches me in the face.

"I am actually doing quite good." I ignore the punch. I go grab some wood, make a crafting bench, then a sword.

"So how are you doing? Also how much wood do you have?" I kill him then count how much wood he had.

"So you had sixteen huh? Thanks!"

"Your Welcome.." He says in a monotone voice.

After about an hour of being total jerks to each other and random conversations, we stop the recording session. We went to go out and get some food. Once we come back, Jordan teaches me how to edit and upload videos. Once I finish uploading my video, Jordan uploads his. Within the next about ten to twenty minutes, my view count exploded. Twenty, no thirty thousand people went to check out my channel. I am glad that I love him. He was so gentle and kind. As I say bye to Jordan, I had built up the courage to give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and said bye.

_Jordan POV_

Wow, today was the best day of my life. We had so much fun recording. She was so much fun to play with. Now I love her even more. She actually kissed me! I froze once she had done that, but then unfroze just so she didn't notice. I hope she didn't. I waved bye to her. Once I closed the door, I screamed "YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS". I really hope she didn't hear me. I doubt it though. I plop down onto my bed, feeling exhausted. I had so many questions running through my head. "Does she like me back?" was the main question but other question also went through my mind. "Will she come back tomorrow? Should I take her on a trip as a sign of our friendship? Should I ask her out on a date after that? Should I gain her friendship first? Should I take her to that Youtube dance party thing in June?" I soon became frustrated, but I began to calm down after about ten minutes. I knew the answer to all of those questions. And that answer was yes.

**Wow this chapter is pretty long, in my opinion. I will hopefully be uploading more chapters frequently. School doesn't really bother my uploading schedule so I will be uploading daily. Don't yell at me please if I forget to upload or feel lazy, I might be having writer's block at that moment. Suggestions for other stories would be nice too.**

**Well guys,**


	4. Sickness

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I had to switch computers when at my grandma's house. But anyway, ON WIT TE STORY.**

Jordan POV

Ugh, I feel horrible. I cant stop coughing. But I really want to visit Krystal again. I will go through anything, just to be with her. And so I will. I go to her apartment and knock on her door. She left it open though, weird. I opened the door and noticed her still in her bed.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head." I say to her. When she hears this, she just rolls over, not wanting to get out of bed. "Fine, I will just make breakfast for you." She shoots up. She knows I am a bad cook.

"DON'T MAKE BREAKFAST." She yells

"Jeez, not even a hello to your friend?"

"Sorry , I am feeling kind of sick right now and I don't want to get more sick."

"Well that was offensive" I lied. It really wasn't. I know I am a bad cook. Me and the microwave are basically best friends.

"Sorry if I offended you but, to be honest, you are not a good cook."

"I know, I was just kidding about the offensive part." I chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"Umm, because, umm.." I reallu are not a good cook."

"I know, I was just kidding about the offensive part." I chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"Umm, because, umm.." I really don't want to confess my feelings NOW. I'd rather have her friendship first. " I wanted you to cook me breakfast"I lie. She chuckles

"Typical. Wanting the woman to cook for you." She hits me on the arm.

"You're the one who said I am a bad cook."

"Well….yeah. I guess I did. Anyways, what do you want to eat?"

"Food" I reply, I try to joke with her.

"So you want..hmm…Oh I know!"

She comes up to me with some leftover steak with old sushi on the side with cereal.

"Really? You are going to feed me this?"

"You did say you wanted food right?" She starts laughing. Oh how I love her laugh.

"Fine, can you make me an omlet?"

"Maaayyybe."

I start to hear her cough. She was wobbling as she moves. She did say that she was sick right?

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah. Just a tickle in my throat." On her way back to the kitchen, I notice her losing her footing. I quickly catch her using my reflexes, but she didn't look good. I started to get dizzy too. I carry her to her bedroom and take her temperature. She had a 101 fever. That was her temperature. I go to the bathroom, to throw up. The dizziness overcame me. I started to lose my footing. I make my way to the couch, knowing I will soon feint. I sat on the couch, then concisness starts to fade away from me.

Krystal POV

I wake up with my head killing me. Did I pass out or something? Or was that all a dream? I start to remember a few hours before. Jordan asked me to make him breakfast. And on my way to the kitchen, I feinted? How did I feint? Oh well, at least Jordan wasn't sick. I walk outside my bedroom, still having that giant head ache. I make my way to the bathroom but, on the way, I notice Jordan. He was laying on the couch. He seemed like he was sweating. Oh no, did I get him sick somehow? Maybe. I make a glass of water and get some medicene for him. I place the things I have in my hands on the table. I wake him up. He groans and just rolls over. I guess he forgot he was on the couch, and he fell. He moans, his head was probably hurting too. He looks at me and says "Krystal, what are you doing up, you should be in your bed sleeping."

"I should say the same to you. What happened to you? How did you get sick?"

"I guess it was because of that resturant we went to yesterday. That might have gotten us sick."

"How did you know? And why didn't you stay in your apartment because you were sick?"

"I wanted to treat your sickness first before I treated mine." I blush.

"Really? You didn't have to do that for me. "

"Well I wanted to. You are like my best friend."

"Really? Thanks. Anyways, here take your medicene and drink your water."

"I should say the same to you."

We take our medicene and drink out water. We both go to sleep soundfully in our beds. Except Jordan just stayed on the couch.

**Something went wrong with the margins. Someone help me with that, I don't understand why it did that.**


	5. The Sickness Is Still Here

**I hate this computer. I couldn't use word for some reason so...yeah. Sorry haven't kept you guys updated. Stupid computer doesn't like for me to use word. I am rambling...kind of so ON WITH THE STORY.**

_Jordan POV_

_"Ugh my head. Where am I? Am I in Krystal's apartment?" _I say to myself as I wake up.

"_Yes, you are in my_ apartment."Krystal says in the kitchen. She seems like she was making breakfast for herself and I.

"Oh no. I need to make a video! I have to keep my fans updated!" I say. I get up and feel a head rush. I felt as if I was going to throw up so I laid back down.

"Wow. You are more sick than I was expecting. Just lay there, ok? I will be right back."

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"Somewhere" She says while grinning. She walks out while I just sit there. I have nothing to do. I was worrying about my subscribers though.

"Are they gonna unsubscribe me if I don't upload today? Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"You don't have to worry, Jordan. I got something for you." She comes out with my camera. I look at her, confused. Then I realize that she brought that so we could record. She was so kind.

"How did you get that?" I say

"Your apartment."

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"Your keys"

"And where did you get my keys?"

"Your pants." She starts to giggle after I look down. It seemed like I was sleep walking or sleep...doing something and took off my pants.

"W-w-wait...how did I...why..."

"Shh-h-h. Don't worry. You put a blanket on before so I didn't see." She smirked at me. I wonder if she saw my boxers. I blushed red after I thought that in my head.

"Can you hand me my pants?" I ask. She tosses me my pants as I put them on under the blanket. She turns on the camera and says

"Hi I am CookingAsian. This is me in real life. Anyways, here is your one and only, CaptainSparklez!" She points the camera at me put I just roll over feeling super tired.

"He is being a mister grumpy pants. Now look what I am about to do." I hear her get some water and turn on the stove. I was expecting for her to make food, like an asian food but she came up to me and spashed water on me. She starts giggling as I spit water out.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?"

"Thought you were worrying about your subscribers so I made sure you stuck to that statement so you could talk to them."

"Fine..." I picked up the camera. It has been on the whole time. Then I point it towards me. "Hey what's up dudes? It's me, CaptainSparklez. I am feeling really sick right now because of...something.

"BECAUSE OF THE FOOD WE HAD AT THE RESTAURANT YOU WANTED TO GO TO!"

"Well..yeah that was my fault. I apparently got more sick than Krystal so yeah, that is why I didn't upload earlier today." Krystal takes the camera out of my hands.

"Anyways guys, that is enough of the Captain. He needs his rest so I am going to end this short blog now. Bye!" She had ended the recording. I started laughing because she was the one who woke me up and yet, she wanted me to go to sleep in the vlog.

"So do you really want me to go to sleep?" I ask her

"No, but you gotta keep the fans going right?"

"Well yeah, I guess." I stood up to get breakfast but laid back down again. I was feeling really dizzy. I felt the conciseness evacuate my body. I fainted again at twelve o'clock, about noon. When I woke up I saw Krystal right by my side.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asks.

"I am fine. Do you have any food? I am hungry." She nodded and went to the kitchen. I looked at the clock. It said it was midnight. Krystal had some soup in her hands on a tray. I slowly sit up. I start eating.

"After that, take your medicine." She hands me some pills and water.

"Why don't you just give me this later?"

"I need to sleep too you know." She chuckles. She walks to her room and closes her door.

After I eat, I take the pills and fall asleep again. I forget that I have been on Krystal's couch ever since. I know I have to make it up to her. I know! I will take her on a trip! To...hmmm...I will think of it eventually. I love her and she is taking care of me. I need to repay her somehow.


	6. Recording, Uploading, and Editing

**Hey everyone! I am just updating again. This will be my updating schedule too. I will try to update every other day. If I don't, I make as many chapter days I missed the day I can. Sorry for the short chapter last time too. I am going to be making two chapters today because I feel like it. Anyways, I am rambling so ON WITH THE STORY. (Also, tell me what POVs I should post because most of them will be in Jordan's POV. Also, I am going to add OCs in so tell me what OCs you want.)**

Jordan's POV

I wake up on Krystal's couch. It seems like she isn't here. I wonder where she is. Oh well. I get up and get a head rush. I don't feel like I have to throw up though. It seems like my sickness is gone, thank goodness. I walk to my room but the door is locked, weird. I hear talking inside. Why was someone in my apartment? That's so weird. I knock on the door and say, "Hello? Is anyone there?" no response. I start to yell this phrase. The person inside hears me and opens the door. It was Krystal.

"Oh hey Jordan. I didn't expect you to be up. Is your sickness gone?" She asked with a cheery voice.

"Well yeah, I am pretty good. I think my sickness is gone. How long have I been sleeping though?"

"You have been sleeping for the whole day."

"What?! The whole day? Wow I must have been really sick. Also, just wondering, why are you in my apartment?" She looks down. She looks ashamed for some reason.

"I just wanted to record something. And since I still had your keys, I thought I might as well go in. Sorry for not asking for your permission."

"No no, it is ok. Here, let me help you record. Maybe we can record together too." She looks up and smiles. I smile right back at her. We walk inside and close the door. We go into the recording studio. It seemed like she was in the middle of recording.

"Sorry to interrupt your recording." I say

"No it is fine. I was just playing some survival games. I already died before so it doesn't matter to me."

"Ok. Do you want to play some Cops and Robbers with me and some of my friends? I can ask them to play with us right now."

"Sure!"

I go onto my computer and look who is online. I see that Sky, Mark, Nick, and Dakota are online. I ask them if they want to play Cops and Robbers and they say yes. I found a server online that no one was on so I told everyone the ip, then called them all. Krystal was playing as well. Everyone had some type of updating screen. I never remembered that there was a new update coming out. Once it said"Update Complete!" I started to feel dizzy. Krystal said that she didn't feel good. Everyone else wasn't feeling good either. I get up, but sit back down. I hear screaming from Krystal and Sky (or Adam). We start to worry, but then, soon after, I was screaming along with Mark, Nick, and Dakota.

We all wake up somewhere familiar. I was in a cell. It looked like the Cops and Robbers cell. It seemed like everyone was in a cell except Krystal. She was missing. It seemed like we were in Minecraft. Everyone was "in character". Like, they were what their Minecraft skin was. Dakota started to ribbit like a frog. Everyone did what their skins was unless their skins were normal like mine and Mark's. Then I see Krystal. I yell her name and for her to let me out. She was in enchanted diamond armor. She had and enchanted sword and bow too. She told me to shut up. It looks like she was the warden and we were the robbers. I asked her to let me out for some food along with the rest of the people. She agrees and lets everyone out. It looked like she was in character as well because her skin was Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. She was fierce and diligent. She had eyes like a hawk. When Dakota tried to escape when she went into the kitchen, she sniped him from the kitchen to the other side of the cafeteria. It looked like that hurt because Dakota screamed out in pain.

We all played for a while. It was pretty fun too. I knew this as all real. Then, once I was about to get out, Krystal stood in front of me along with everyone else. They were all...laughing? What?

"Wait what is happening? What did you guys do?"

"We got you sucked into Minecraft. Think of this as a 'Get Well' present." said Mark

"We wanted you to have some fun. It must have been boring sleeping all day." said Krystal

"How did you get me and you guys sucked into Minecraft?" I asked, baffled and confused.

"Well, you know that website with the server on it? That was my server, it basically is a server that gets you sucked into Minecraft until the game is done." Nick said

"Well then, let's go!" I said

"No can do Mr. Sparklez. This is still a game. And I want to win." Krystal said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." She said, winking at me.

I push her aside and run out of the prison. Yes! I was free! Now we can upload this video. We all wake up in our chairs or beds or wherever we were at when we were playing. The skype call was still on and I was out of the prison. I look over to Krystal and she just bursts out laughing. Confused, I look back at my screen and it says, "You Are Dead!"

"Wow Krystal, such a jerk."

"Well everyone, that was Cops and Robbers. With me I have Mark, Adam, Jordan, Nick, and Dakota. This is Krystal, signing off." She logs off and sits back in her chair.

"Are you ready to record something else?" I ask. She was shocked to hear this.

"I don't know. It is like, one in the morning."

"Well, I am going to play survival games right now. You can go sleep on the couch if you are feeling really sleepy. I slept on yours so it is the least I can do." She walks over to my couch and just collapsed on it. I close the door to my recording studio. I didn't want to wake her up. I go check to see who was online. It looked like Tiffany was online (a.k.a Ihascupquake). I call her and ask her if she wanted to play survival games with me. She agrees.

"So, How are you Jordan? I heard you were sick for a while." She said.

"I am doing just fine. I am all better now though. I am recording as much as I can for the days that I missed."

"Oh ok, that is cool."

The games start and I get some iron boots and a wooden sword. I start running to see someone. It seemed like he had tons of food. I go up and slash him. I kill him after a few hits and get a ton of food. Then I see Tiff in the distance.

"Hey Tiff! I am over here!" I bait. She had an iron sword, but didn't have any armor. I had full leather, but a stone sword. I have only a fish in my hand so she won't expect me going to kill her. She comes over to me and says "What?"

"I want to give you something." I get out my stone sword and start slashing her. Sadly, I lose to her diamond sword which she was keeping in her inventory. Both me and her laughed because she knew that I was going to do that. Just shortly after she killed me, she dies to someone with iron armor.

"Well guys, that was survival games and with me I have Ihascupquake a.k.a Tiff." She starts punching me and says

"Bye!"

I edit all the videos we have recorded. After I edited them all, I do a vlog. It was about five in the morning but what the heck right? I point the camera to myself. "Hey guys, Jordan here. I am not sick anymore yay! I just wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive and staying with me because I was so sick. I am going to repay you guys with uploading a couple videos today. One was survival games and another was Cops and Robbers. Those should be up with this video. Well, I am tired because it is like, five am here so guys, take care and have an awesome time dudes. Also, I would like to thank CookingAsian for helping me out with me being sick and stuff. I know this is kind of advertising her but she has helped me and she is one of my best friends. If you could subscibe to her, It would really mean alot to me and her." I stop recording the vlog. I upload all the videos. It is now seven thirty in the morning and I was pooped. I decided to get some payback as well on Krystal. I fill up a glass of water and splash it on her face. She shot up immediately. She looked angry.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I say cheerfully with a smile.

"Jerk!" She says back.

"Wow not even a good morning back? I have been up all night uploading, editing, and recording."

"You have? You shouldn't be. You need your sleep."

"Well I had enough energy to stay up all night because I slept all day yesterday."

"Well go to sleep now."

"I need to ask you something though."

"What would that question be?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, with some other friends, to Disneyland. We are going next week. Tell me later though, I am super tired." She looked as surprised as she could get. She looked stunned. I ignored this and went to my bed to sleep. I really hope she can come with me. Actually, I really hope everyone else will come with me because I haven't asked them yet.

**Wow that was kind of a long chapter. Guys, this is where your OCs come in. I will be updating Saturday. Tell me who should come with Jordan. Your OCs will be coming with Jordan. Here is something that can help both me and you**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Youtube Channel (Real or Fake don't matter to me):**

**Friends with Krystal or Jordan?:**

**Why did he/she agree to go?:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality (I don't like dark, hateful personalities. I can settle with jealousy though):**

**How would he/she contribute to the story as well:**

**Other (Anything else you think is important to know about this person though):**

**Tell me this is a PM ok guys? You can send me multiple OCs as well. Also, you can post them as a review if you want.**


	7. The Prank

**HAHAHAHA I lied to you all. The next chapter (Chapter seven) will have all your OCs (I hope). I am going to accept seven OCs. I already have two so, if you can, add another one. I am again, rambling. So, ON WITH THE DAMN STORY.**

Jordan POV

I wake up, thinking about what Krystal will say. Actually, I was less worried on that and thinking about the other people I ask. Will they be able to go? I know that Kitty is going (one of the OCs) because she has never been to Disneyland and she is always asking me to take her. I wake up and do my normal routine. I go shower, brush my teeth, deodorant, stuff like that. I look around once I get out of the shower. It seems like Krystal woke up before me. I go walk up to her apartment, with camera in hand. I knew she didn't like to have people know what her face looked like, especially in the morning. I knock on the door and she opens."Hey Jord- WHAT THE HECK?"

She slams the door on my face. She had her hair messed up, I guess she just woke up.

"C'mon Krystal, It is just a camera. Just deal with it.I hear some brushing of the hair through the door. I guess she was trying to make herself look pretty for the camera. Then, she opens the door.

"Hi Jordan, you jerk." She hits me on the arm playfully. I laugh and she laughs.

"I haven't been recording. Just wanted to scare you." Now she hit me really hard.

"Wow Jordan, such a jerk. Anyways, why did you bring your camera?"

"I brought it because I wanted to record something with you."

"What do you want to record?" I got down on my knee. I had a small box in my hand. She was freaking out. Her reaction was priceless.

"Krystal Jodi. Will you..." She cut me off

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES."

"Ok great!" I give her what was in the box. It was a note saying what I wanted for breakfast.

"Wait what?" She says with confusion on her face. I burst out laughing. She thought I was going to propose to her.

"Krystal Jodi, Will you make breakfast for me?" I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. I could tell she was embarrassed because her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Don't worry Krystal, it was just a joke. Plus, I wanted to see how you reacted. This is only going on Youtube for my millions of subscribers." She punched me really hard on the arm.

"Give me the camera." Her voice was stern and evil.

"Nah I am ok."

"Give me the goddamn camera or I swear I will tackle you."

"I wanna see you try." She is running toward me. I was still recording, but I was still running. I run into my recording studio and close the door. I ran in there for a reason, to upload this video.

"Haha can't get me now." I teased

"JORDAN GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Her face was red. I think it was a mix of worry,embarrassment, and anger. It was so funny I recorded her doing that too.

"I am going to upload this now." She pleads me to stop, but I keep going. Once I finish uploading, she is sitting on my couch with her face buried in her knees. I walk up to her.

"Hey, Why are you so sad Krystal?" She punches me really really hard. It hurt a lot.

"Because you are such a jerk and uploaded that video."

"It was a prank. I doubt anyone will come up to you and make fun of you. If they do that, I will punch them for you. Ok?" She starts to laugh and I follow. I had this question in my head I needed for her to answer.

"Hey Krystal."

"Yeah"

"Are you going to go to Disneyland with us?" She was stunned to hear this again. But then she starts to mumble something,

"Yes" Happiness filled my mind. I smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Who else is going?" She asked. Happiness turned into worry. I managed to tell her a couple of names.

"Umm, Kitty Conners and Alex Adkisson. Their youtubes are Shadow of Ice (Kitty) and GeneralTemujinGaming. They are both my friends. We can invite five more people, but I know that they are coming over." She nods and goes onto her skype. She sends all of her friends a message asking them if they want to go to Disneyland. They didn't respond yet so we just start to record. I ask her what she wants to record.

"Hey, let's play the survival we started." I nod and load up the server. We both spawn in our house.

"Hey, Krystal, come over here for a second." She walks up to me.

"Do you have any iron?" I start to punch her but she had a sword so she killed me.

"Now I do." She chuckles.

"Cheap trick." After about an hour or two, we stop recording. I ask her if she wanted to play some survival games. She nods and we join a server. We start doing our recording again. We start out with our normal about thirty minutes, I was decked out with full iron. I had an iron sword as well. Then, deathmatch started. I saw that Krystal had a diamond helmet and the rest of her armor iron. She also had a diamond sword. She got out her bow and arrow and started shooting me. I run around the arena, hoping she won't hit me. We were the last two people. I then, hit her with my fishing rod. This doesn't hit her off, but really close. She then comes at me with a sword and I start fighting back. Bad idea on my part. I had one heart while she had almost full. She snipes me from across the arena. "Tribute CaptainSparklez has fallen."

"Well guys, that's survival games. With me I have Ms. Krystal Jodi a.k.a CookingAsian."

"Bye!"

We edit for about an hour or two. Then just play some random games. We play BattleBlock Theatre, Call of Duty, and worms. It was quite fun, except when she eat me a couple of times. We go say our goodbyes and go to our rightful apartments. I go to sleep, wondering where this will go. I was also wondering who else will come with us to DisneyLand.

**Well, that was another chapter. This chapter is kinda short, sorry. Anyways, remember to send me your OCs. You can send me multiple ones if you already made one. Hope you all like the story so far. Have a nice day! :D**


	8. The Drive

**Hello everyone! I really wanted to post this. I wanted to be a jerk and post this at midnight but I thought, nah. Anyways, thank you to everyone who participated. (Blueseas17, KxF, Ms. Minecraft, Diamondzcraft, and generaltemujin.) Arg, I had to come up with two more people. Anyways, on with the story.**

Jordan POV

Well, today is the day. I asked a bunch of people. Ok so let me look on the list on who is going.

_People Going to Disney_

_Alex Adkisson from GeneralTemujinGaming._

_Liz from daminecraftmonsta._

_Anna Lark from Blueseas17._

_Kitty Conners from Shadow of Ice._

_Lorelai Jebbs from LtheMCGodess._

_Jennie Lust from MinecraftMaybes._

_Chris Duong from yoshigaming (sorry, didn't know what to put)._

_Krystal Jodi from CookingAsian._

_Jordan Maron from CaptainSparklez._

_Ty from Deadlox._

_Jason from MinecraftUniverse._

_Adam from SkyDoesMinecraft._

_Dawn from DawnDigsMinecraft._

Wow that is a lot of people. It looks like we better split up into different cars. Me, Krystal, Jason, Liz, and Jennie will be in one car. In another one, Chris, Lorelai, Ty, and Kitty will be in another car. Lastly will be Dawn, Anna, Adam and Alex. Chris, Adam, and I will be driving the cars. Ok so I have it all planned out. We will stay there for about a week. I hope everyone is excited and ready to go. I told everyone to meet us here at the apartments. Once I walk out the door, I see a couple of people.

Krystal told me who came first. Once she came out, Liz as already here. Followed by Dawn, Adam, and Jason. After a few minutes, Alex and Chris got here. Then Lorelai and Ty came, hand in hand. They were a couple? I didn't know that. Oh well. Anna and Kitty came shortly after. All we were missing was Jennie. She was always late so...yeah. I greeted everyone with a smile on my face. I am so glad so many people came.

"Ok guys, the only person we need is Jennie." Right as I say that, Jennie runs in.

"I am here! Don't worry! Sorry I got lost" She says.

"It's just fine. No worries. I am just glad you made it. Anyways, let's go!"

Krystal had seemed to have invited Jennie and Liz. I guess she didn't have many friends. That is probably why she gave all those invitations to everyone when she first moved in. I feel bad for her. Well, I hope she makes more friends after this trip. I invited Jason, Chris, Lorelai, Adam, Ty, Alex, and Kitty. It seems like Jason invited Anna and Adam invited Dawn. I was cool with that. Chris was one of my best guy friends. He was my best friend ever since high school. I remember meeting Lorelai at a convention, she was pretty cool. Alex I have been doing a series with him over the internet. I thought he was pretty cool so I invited him too. Kitty was an awesome girl I met. I remember we met at PAX East. It was pretty fun. I think it is obvious on why I invited Jason, Adam, and Ty though. Jason invited Anna because she had always wanted to go to Disney and Adam invited Dawn because, well, she is his girlfriend.

Now we are off on the trip. There were goodbyes and hellos. Disney was about an hour or two away from the apartments. We all had our cameras to create vlogs for our youtube channels, just to keep them updated. We all had our intros at the same time.(A/N Forgot to mention this is in Jordan's car. They are on the trip right now.) We laughed so much. I couldn't turn on my camera since I was driving so I asked if anyone could film me. Both Liz and Krystal said they would do it. I said that Krystal could do it. She pointed the camera at me.

"Hey dudes. What's up. Jordan here with a vlog of awesomeness. We are going to Disneyland with all of these wonderful people! I will put a link to all of their channels if you really want to check out their points of views. Actually, I advise you to because we are all going to film different parts of the time we are gone." I started babbling more about how they are awesome and such. I told Krystal to film what was outside and so she did. You could probably hear the others talking behind us. We were all filming at the same time. We would mess up our talking here and there. But, we all stopped at the same time coincidentally. We all had a laugh because of it. I noticed that the car was running out of gas so I stopped to get some. I told Adam and Chris to go ahead while we get some gas. We stopped at the gas station. I told everyone if they wanted to get snacks, they could, or use the bathroom. They all bursted out of the car. I guess they didn't go to the bathroom before they left. Once I finished pumping the gas, everyone was done doing their business. Krystal got some snacks and offered them to me. I gratefully accepted because I was quite hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast because I was planning everything this morning. We all get back into the car and on our way to Disney!

Chris's POV

We all went on our way to Disney, Me, Lorelai, Ty, and Kitty. We all brought our laptops and cameras. We wanted to keep our subscribers updated. We waited for each of us to do our intro and such. We took turns doing our vlogs.

"Hello Guys, Chris here or yoshigaming. This is Ty, Lorelai, and Kitty. We are going to Disney!" That was my intro.

"Hey guys, it's me Deadlox or Ty. I am joined with my lovely girlfriend Lorelai, our driver Chris, and the other awesome person Kitty! We are going to Disney!" That was Ty's intro.

"Hey guys, Lorelai or LtheMCGodess here. I am here with another Vlog! This is our journey to Disney. Joining me on this journey would be my lovely boyfriend Ty, the pro racer/driver Chris, and the one in the shadows, Kitty!" That was Lorelai's intro.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Kitty! Or Shadow of Ice. Whatever you want to call me. I am finally going to Disney! My awesome friend Jordan invited me. I am going with a bunch of other people but joining me in the car is the awesome couple Ty and Lorelai and the driver Chris!" That was Kitty's intro. We all recorded for a while. We all felt pretty hungry, so we stopped at an In-N-Out. We told everyone else to go without us, and we were going to be late. We all just ordered a burger to go. After we left the drive-thru, we started to eat in the car. I also switched places with Ty because he was already done with his food while I was still eating. We are all on our way to Disney! This is so exciting!

Adam's POV

We are off! To Disney! We all brought our cameras too, but, being the lazy people we are, we didn't get them out. We just started to jam to music. We played car games, lip-synched to songs for fun, and fell asleep. It was quite fun, hanging out with just the four of us. Dawn and Anna were in the back seat while me and Alex were in the front seat. We talked about our own thing. The girls talked about girl stuff and the guys talked about guy stuff. The girls fell asleep after the first hour of the drive so Alex thought they could use a blanket, because it was freezing cold in the car. It was either be freezing cold, or blazing hot. They all slept soundly after a while. I was falling asleep too, but I fought it and played rock music. It was quite funny on how I was the only one awake. I thought I would joke around with them. I played a loud rock song. I put the volume on low though. I put on some ear plugs then blasted the music to the max. Everyone shot up. I was laughing so hard, my side was hurting. I thought I should have recorded that. I didn't have my camera though. They were all awake, and glaring at me for the rest of the trip. I bet they were mad at me. It kinda gave me chills down my spine, but I ignored it. I bet this trip will be so fun. I wanna try that trick on everyone. I will do that in the middle of the night. I wonder how they will react.

**Wow, this chapter turned out really great! (I hope) I hope you all liked it guys. It will be really fun to write this story. I am aiming for it to be at least thirty chapters. Hope you liked your OCs in here. Have an awesome day.**

**-yoshi**


	9. Silly Silly Adam

**Hey guys. I just want to thank everyone who gave me so much positive feedback. You are all awesome. Also, remember, THIS IS A KID FRIENDLY STORY. NO STUFF THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR A TWELVE YEAR OLD TO WRITE. -.- On with the story.**

_Jordan POV_

We are finally here! Disneyland! Everyone looked tired. Seemed like Adam got here first, how did they get here so fast? They didn't even seem to be tired. What did they do? Drink coffee the whole way? And why isn't Chris's group here? Didn't they go ahead of us? They should be 's group seemed to hate him. I wonder why. I should go ask them.

"Hey, Anna, Dawn, Alex...what happened? Why are you all glaring at Adam?" Adam starts to crack up.

"BECAUSE HE PUT LOUD ROCK MUSIC ON THE MAXIMUM VOLUME WHEN WE WERE SLEEPING" They all yelled. Adam was now on the ground, laughing his head off. All of them walk up to him and punch him really hard on the arm. I always found Adam to be a trickster. I honestly thought that trick that Adam pulled was pretty funny. I was trying to hold back a grin when they told me. Chris wasn't here so we thought we might as well check into our hotel. When we got into the hotel, I got a text from Chris. _Sorry we are late, go check in without us. Us four will share two rooms. We went to get something to eat as well so we stopped for a while, now we are in traffic. So you guys can go without us. We won't be there for about another thirty minutes_ I was amazed when I got this text. Was he texting and driving? Stupid Chris, sometimes you can be really dumb. I text him back.

_Hey, you shouldn't be texting and driving. You will get into an accident._

_Oh, I am not driving, Ty is. We had our food to go and he was the first to finish. I didn't want to eat and drive so I asked him to. He agreed._

_Oh ok, get here as fast as you can._

_We are trying._

I close my phone and try to think. "So if each room has two people, either someone has to be alone in their room or share with another." I ask everyone who they want to pair up with. I decide to be in my own room. I needed some time to think. I also text Chris who they want to be with. Here's what they told me.

Dawn-Adam Room 212

Lorelai-Krystal Room 214

Liz-Anna Room 213

Chris-Jennie Room 215

Ty-Alex Room 219

Kitty-Jason Room 209

Jordan Room 220

I thought these pair-ups were good. Dawn and Adam are a couple so it would be obvious they are paired up together. I heard Chris tell me Jennie was pretty cute so he paired up with her. Krystal needed to make new friends, and I thought Lorelai would be good. Alex also needed friends so he paired up with Ty. Kitty always like Jason's Youtube channel so she paired up with him. All that was left was me. I noticed that Chris's group was still not here, but I got seven rooms for everyone. All the rooms had two beds so if someone stayed up really late in my room, they could fall asleep there. We all got settled in our rooms. Chris texted me and said he was here.

I left my room and went downstairs to greet the rest of the people. I told them that our rooms are very close to each other. I told them their room numbers and they basically launched themselves into the elevator. I decide to get out my camera and start recording a new Captain's Vlog. I went into everyone's rooms and introduced them. They all smiled, waved, and then got out their cameras. I didn't actually go into my room yet, I had just been in the other's rooms. I open the door and notice that my room looked like a suite. I was surprised on why I had it. I guess the lady at the reception was a fan so she gave me a two bed suite. I finish recording then slump onto my bed. Everyone else does the same in their room, except Adam. He had to do something he said. I just say whatever and go to sleep, exhausted.

_Adam's POV_

Ok, now's my chance. I go into everyone's rooms and put a alarm clock in them. They were all set to midnight. I was glad that they gave us extra keys to the rooms so we could go in. I had a big smirk on my face. The alarm was the same loud rock music. All the alarms were set to maximum volume. I put on some ear plugs and go to sleep in my room, excited to see the reactions on their faces.

_Jordan's POV_

I dream about Krystal. We were getting married. Everyone who went with us to Disneyland is here at the wedding. I am waiting for her until I hear music playing. It wasn't bridal, wedding music though. It was loud, rock music, and Krystal came out wearing punk clothes. Then I wake up, seeing my alarm clock was on to rock music. I notice it was midnight. The first thing that comes into my head was Adam. I can hear everyone else's alarm clock go off through the walls. I walk out to see everyone else awake. I knew we had to get payback somehow, and I told everyone to gather around. I told them we were going to surprise Adam with something. I remember Dawn telling me that Adam was a really deep sleeper, so we carried him into the bathroom. We took out an alarm clock and set it to one in the morning, an hour from now. I drank coffee so I was wide awake. I told everyone I could handle this because he was in my room.

_About Fifty Five Minutes Later_

It's almost time to get my payback. The alarm clock was in the bathroom so the sound would be louder than ever, because of the echo. What I had to do was turn on the water at 1:57. He was a really deep sleeper, unless woken up by music of which he loves, Dawn told me. I turned on the water, hoping he won't wake up. It's now 1:59 and the water is up to his chest. I hear the alarm turn on, music playing. He wakes up then screams. He jumps out and grabs the towel on the rack. I was prepared for this so I shot a water gun when he tried to get the towel. I was laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt and I felt as if I was going to lose my voice. He was now running after me, looking really angry. I slam the door on his face and run out of my room, waking everyone up. Adam run out soon after, but everyone was laughing at him. I saw him blush, then he glares and me and yells

"WHY DID YOU THROW ME INTO THE BATHTUB WITH WATER AND WAKE ME UP AT ONE IN THE MORNING!"

"Well, because you woke us ALL up at midnight. And, strangely enough, you were the only one that wasn't woken up. You had ear plugs on." I forgot to mention that I recorded this incident.

"It was funny when I did it on Dawn, Anna, and Alex."

"Well it was funny to see you drenched in water, then be squirted with a water gun, then fall over."

"Wait what? I didn't fa-" He was cut off by Lorelai and Krystal tripping him from behind.I was recording this whole time. Adam got up and ran into my room. Everyone was laughing so hard, they held their sides. Once I had calmed down a little, I walked into my room, closing it behind me. I find Adam in front of the fan trying to dry himself. I gave Adam a napkin.

"Here, dry yourself."I joke

"Wow thanks." He says sarcastically. Then I give him a real towel.

"Nice trick you did there. I should try it on Dawn."

"Don't...or this will happen to you again you know."

"How do you know?"

"She will either call me over to do this little trick again, or do something worse, or break up with you."

"What could be worse than this?"

"Deleting your Minecraft account." He froze at this. I lied to him though, I know Dawn would never do that. I just wanted to scare him a little bit.

"Well dry yourself off and go to your room. I need my sleep. He walked over to his room, making sure he won't do a trick on Dawn. I go to sleep now, ready to do what we're doing tomorrow. Wait, what are we doing tomorrow?

**This was a fun chapter to write. Really fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you use that prank on your friends on April Fools too. :D**


	10. Happiness to Sadness

**Hey everyone! In the next two or three days you will be getting at least five chapters (I hope). I am saying this because I am at my house, which doesn't have as many distractions as my grandma's house. I am in the car on the way to L.A because I am really bored and have nothing to do. I hope this will be a long chapter because the trip is about an hour with the traffic. On with the story.**

_**Jordan POV**_

Today is gonna be so much fun. I think I was the last one to wake up. We all organized who is going to be recording what. Everyday people will be recording. First people who are recording will be Liz and Chris. Liz got out her camera first thing in the morning and woke everyone up. Everyone moaned and didn't want to get up, well, everyone except Adam. I bet he wanted to keep alert. He was probably scared of another prank. I was quite the trickster myself so I would prank Adam five times harder than he pranked me. Like this oe time, Adam pushed me off the bed to wake me up. I literally flipped the mattress over and squirted water at his face. His reaction was priceless. I hear Liz doing her intro. "Hey everyone, Liz here. Everyone needs to get ready to go ride the awesome rides at Disney! C'mon everyone, WAKE UP!"

"Shut up!" I hear Ty say.

"MAKE ME"She protests

"Yeah Liz, please be quiet, I want to sleep for like five more minutes." I say. **(A/N I forgot to say, all of the rooms are connected with doors. Forgot to mention that, sorry.)**

"Ok Jordan, I will let you and everyone else get their sleep for a little longer." She says with a smile on her face. That was strange though. Liz said no to Ty but yes to me...does she like me? This question goes through my head along with other questions like "Should I like her back? No, I love Krystal." or "Should I ask her to back off? No then I will make it seem I hate her." or even "Should I forget about loving Krystal and date Liz? She is cute after all. No, I loved Krystal the moment I saw her, I can't forget about Krystal now." I was basically arguing with myself. I was sort of talking to myself in a whisper voice. I could feel eyes looking at the back of my head so I look behind me to see Adam. He was awake...but just staring. It looks like he knows so I might as well tell him.

"Adam. Hey."

"Hey..."

"Did you hear what I was talking about?"

"Yes...Want some help? I am one of your best friends after all."

"Please help."

"What I would advise you to do is date who you love, not just who loves you. I bet millions of people love you because they saw you on the internet. I dated Dawn because I loved her."

"Thanks dude. Now I know why you are one of my best friends. At least, one of the reasons."

"What would that other reason me?"

"You are an awesome pranker." We both start to laugh.

"Anyways, remember to get ready. We are leaving soon. Shower, change your clothes, do whatever you do in the morning."

"Ok" I watch Adam leave the room. I go take off my shirt and gather all of my clothes. I go to take my shower. What I didn't know before was that Liz was listening to that whole conversation. She was really angry at Krystal, in a way.

Liz's POV

I can't believe that Jordan actually considered liking me! But he likes Krystal rather than me. What does she have that I don't? Well, she is pretty cute. And she's really nice. I feel like she and I will be great friends. I mean, better friends than we already are. "HURRY UP AND WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GET READY TO GO. IT'S 9:10 AM WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE AT 9:30." Everyone groans. I walk up to Krystal and start to talk to her.

"So Krystal, thanks for inviting me here. Disney is so nice, I think. My memory is a bit foggy because I haven't been here since I was three."

"Thanks, I honestly have never been here. Jordan invited me and said I could invite a couple of people."

"Speaking of Jordan, I think he is really cute. Do you think so?" She starts to look nervous. She is really red.

"Well, I guess, if that's what you like" She says with a stutter.

"I think I am going to ask him out. Got any ideas how?"

"NO DON'T ASK HIM OUT." She literally almost yelled at me. Thank goodness Lorelai went to see Ty or she would have heard me and Krystal.

"What Why?"

"Can you keep a secret. You know, as one of my best friends?"

"Sure." I knew what she was going to tell me.

"Well...umm...I kind of...like him."

"What? You do? Well, you had your chance. He's mine!"

"What? No. This is like the first time you saw him. I live across the hall from him. I am his best friend. He's mine!"

"No he's mine!" This pattern repeated for a while. We stop after about fifteen minutes pass and we hastily get ready, still mad at each other. I never really fought with Krystal, or seen her bicker with anyone. She was one of those girls that stay in the background, away from the drama. I get out my camera and start to record again. We were in our groups that we drove here with. I recorded the drive over to Disney, which was about fifteen minutes, and breakfast. We forgot to eat at the hotel so we just ate at an iHop near the park. I wasn't feeling all the hungry. I was just thinking about Jordan. He was so perfect. Krystal was so lucky. She was his best friend and has him all to herself. That selfish jerk. I am willing to fight for him though, no matter what. But, being the peaceful person I am, I will try to not criticize my friendship with Krystal. Now, once we finished eating, we go to Disney! It was so fun, except until a certain event occurred. I almost forgot about Jordan, almost.

Chris's POV

Once we finished eating at ihop, I got out my camera and started recording. We went to splash mountain, but I didn't record my time on it. I just turned on the camera after.

"Hey guys, Chris here. Guess what ride we went on?" I recorded everyone drenched in water and such.

"We had alot of fun so now we are going to space mountain. Then we are going to Indiana Jones ride (A/N I don't know if there is one. I hope there is one. Haven't been to Disneyland since a while ago.) See you guys at Space Mountain!" We were walking at Space Mountain until we noticed something. Someone was missing. Not just one person though, there are three people missing. Jennie, Jordan, and Dawn were missing. We were all worried, especially me. I looked back at the recording and saw someone taking Dawn away in the background. I see Jordan running after her while Jennie walks away.I showed everyone and we reported to the police. We reported the kidnapping of Dawn, and the missing people Jordan and Jennie. We are now scouring the whole park looking for them. I don't bother trying to go back to the apartment, they have no transportation back. Where are they!?

Jordan POV

I see someone taking Dawn away, covering her mouth. It seems like Jennie notices her as well and we both go after her. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed her, not even Adam which surprised me. We chased Dawn for about twenty minutes. We chased her through lines and in and out of parks. We noticed that the kidnapper ran into the hotel, more specifically into our rooms. How did he get our room keys? We burst in the door and find that Dawn had a gun to her head. She was crying as well. I froze once I saw this.

"Don't move or I'll shoot" said the man. He seemed like he was a homeless man. He had ragged clothes and messed up hair.

"Why are you doing this?! Why did you take her!?"

"Well, I wanted to kill her of course. She was having such a great time. Why do you people always get what you want, always have a great time! Now you won't have an oh so great time. Once SHE is dead." Dawn is sobbing and pleading for the man to stop. The man tells her to shut up. Jennie has a determined look on her face. I bet Dawn was one of her friends. Over the course of this trip I noticed that Jennie would do anything for her friends. Even risk her own life. That is a trait that I admire. I look over at Jennie.

"Psst, Jennie" I whisper

"What?"

"Can you distract him? So I can get him away from her?"

"I think so. But how can I distract him?"

"You are pretty rich right? Do you have any valuables right now?"

"Yes, I have my diamond necklace and about a hundred bucks."

"Try to distract him with that, bribe him or something. He seems homeless so he might take the bait."

I wait for Jennie to call the killer.

"Hello, I am just wondering, what's your name?"

"Why do you ask?" He says

"So I can write a check for you. I have always hated Dawn, I want to pay you for doing my dirty work, getting her out of my hands."

"My name is Richard Collins."

"Ok Richard, how much money do you want?"

"A hundred dollars, maybe two hundred, and your wallet and the necklace."

"Ok." During this whole conversation, his eyes were transfixed on Jennie. I was slowly crawling around him. I was always pretty silent. Dawn was sobbing a lot, asking, "Why Jennie! Why would you do this? I thought we were fri-" She was cut of by Jennie. She was yelling now.

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS? NO WAY I WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. I WAS ONLY BEING NICE TO YOU BECAUSE I LOVED ADAM AND YOU WERE WITH HIM LIKE ALL THE TIME." Dawn had a very surprised look on her face. She didn't even notice I was gone.

"So how much was that Richard?"

"I said two hu-" He was cut off by me tackling him from behind. I told Dawn and Jennie to call 911 and run out of the room. Jennie refused to leave and helped me fight Richard. Dawn ran into her room to get her phone and call 911. Both me and Jennie were struggling to fight Richard. For a homeless man, he was really strong. He punched me the the face repeatedly and my stomach once. It hurt so much, but I just had to fight through it. He threw Jennie against the wall. I knew he regretted that decision soon after. You see, Jennie took Karate AND wrestling when she was in high school. She said it was only for self defence or to defend her other friends. Also she said don't get her mad. Jennie was pretty mad after Richard threw her against the wall. I got off of him and let Jennie do the work, taking the gun away too.

"Wow, hitting a girl. That was rather mean. I think your pretty abusive. You will pay for all the people you have killed!" She tackles him onto the floor and karate chops his stomach. Then she headlocks him. She doesn't stop until the police come in. They get her off him and arrest Richard. I could hear him cursing at Jennie. Once the police leave the room I felt exhausted. I started to feel dizzy as the consciousness left me. I fell to the floor and the last thing I hear is Jennie cry out "Jordan!"

Jennie POV

"Jordan. Jordan, Are you ok?! Jordan Answer me!" I start to shake him. "Dawn! Call 911 again!"

"Already on it!" I feel so worried. I can't seem to see that this was my fault. If I had hit him harder, Richard, so he passed out. Why must bad things happen to good people. Why, just why.

"Come on! WAKE UP JORDAN!" I see his eyes open slightly. "Jordan, it's me Jennie. Are you ok?"

I could see him try to move his lips. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could read his lips. What he told me stunned me. He said "Whose Jordan?" He closed his eyes again. It looks like he passed out. I start to cry a little. Why must bad things happen to good people. That phrase kept running through my head. After about five minutes, I heard an ambulance outside, people running through the halls. The put Jordan on a gourney and I followed. I told Dawn to tell The rest of the people that me and Jordan will be at the hospital.

"But I want to see if Jordan is ok too" She argued.

"Please don't argue with me. But if you really want to come, still call everyone else, or at least Adam that we will be at the hospital and about Jordan's injuries." She agreed and called Adam. I could hear Adam and everyone else's voice. Dawn had speakerphone on.

"Dawn! Where are you! We were worried because in the background of Chris's recording we saw you being taken! Where's Jordan and Jennie too!" he said. Adam's voice sounded shaky. Dawn got right to the point, no delays whatsoever.

"Me and Jennie are fine. I was taken by some kidnapper. Jordan and Jennie saved me...but Jordan..."

"What? Jordan what?"

"Jordan got a concussion from the guy. He punched Jordan multiple times in the face and once in the stomach. We are going to the hospital. Tell everyone else about Jordan's condition."

"Can I talk to Adam too?" I ask Dawn. She nods and gives me the phone and leaves going after Jordan.

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah Jennie?"

"Well, there's something else about Jordan I didn't tell Dawn nor the paramedics."

"What? What is it?"

"Jordan came back to consciousness for a little while. He couldn't speak but his lips were moving. I asked him before if he was ..."

"AND WHAT?!"

"I think he has amnesia. He said 'Whose Jordan?' Also, don't tell Krystal about how Jordan has amnesia. She will be crushed. She is really emotional so don't tell her until the doctor says he has amnesia."

"Wow I can't believe it. Well anyways, I will talk to you later. Hope Jordan is ok."

"I do too." I hang up on Adam and catch up with Dawn. We are now on the way to the hospital. I really hope that Jordan is ok. Why must this happen now? Why during our vacation? During our fun time? Our happy place. Why do bad people like taking away the happiness in other people's lives. Bad people are sick and cruel. They should never exist. We get to the hospital seeing that both Liz and Krystal are already there with worried looks on their faces. The doctors push Jordan into the emergency room and say he will need surgery. He has something in his brain that is messed up or something like that. Within about the next ten minutes, everyone is in the waiting room, waiting for Jordan. We see a light light up above the emergency room doors. They push Jordan out, but he isn't awake. We all look down at him sadly. Then we see his eyes open little by little.

**I am so mean. I just left you all on a big cliffhanger :D. Never really wrote anything like this. You know, like someone getting severely hurt then amnesia. It was fun. I hope you guys all liked the story. Follows, Favorites, and reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading the story.**


	11. Dates

**Stupid poopy thing. Yeah...Fanfiction was being a total jerk to me. Stupid error messages. Sorry guys, I am going to post two chapters so...yeah I just am. Jennie POV until Jordan gets his memory back. :) Also, I am really glad everyone liked that last chapter. Thanks for reading! (Also by the way, this has another pairing in it :P)**

_Jennie POV_

We see Jordan open his eyes slightly. We all gasp.

"Jordan! Jordan! Are you there? Jordan! Are you ok?" Krystal says with tears streaming down her face.

"Jordan won't be able to speak right now. He is very weak. You can't force him to use more energy. He just needs rest. You will be able to speak to him tomorrow." the doctor says. "Also, one more thing. Jordan has a small case of amnesia. He may have forgotten who he is, who his friends are, and maybe other things. You will need to help him jog his memory." We all feel shocked. Krystal basically bursts out of the room. Lorelai runs after her and tries to comfort her. Ty and Alex start to talk to each other. Adam is worrying about Dawn. Anna is just in the corner. I guess she just wants to hold back the tears. I am guessing that Liz went to the bathroom to cry too. All that was left was me and Jason. I was just sitting there, staring at Jordan.

"Come on Jennie. If you keep staring at him you won't feel better." He starts to tug me.

"It was my fault. It was my fault. All mine. I should be the one with the injuries. All my fault." I say.

_Jason POV_

"No! It wasn't your fault!" I start to yell. How come she thinks this is all her fault. It wasn't. It was that stupid guy's fault.

"All my fault. All my fault. I should be punished. I didn't save him." I grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. YOU DID YOUR BEST. STOP BLAMING YOURSELF. YOU WOULD JSUT BE WORRYING JORDAN. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT." Everyone was now staring at me, looking like I was crazy. I start to calm down. "Jennie listen-" I was cut off by Jennie.

"No it's ok. I understand. I am always so hard on myself. I should stop blaming myself if..someone got hurt."She says with a smile. "Thanks for helping me understand this. Just, thank you." She gives me a hug. I start to blush a bit. Then I see Jordan, wide eyed. He was just staring at us. Jennie notices this too, but she just walks away. I walk up to the nurse and tell her that Jordan was awake. She nods and rolls Jordan into another room. I catch up with Jennie, who still had tears streaming down her face.

"Jennie are you ok? Here let me help you."I give her a handkerchief. She thanks me and I smile. I knew she was in pain. "Do you want to go get something to eat? We haven't eaten dinner, unless you ate with that kidnapper." I joke. I try to lighten the mood as much as I can. She giggles a bit.

"Wow, jokes about that? And at a time like this? Jason you are hopeless. But sure, I can go eat."

"I'll tell everyone else. I'll also ask them if they want to go with us. I'll meet you there. Wait...Where are we eating?"

"Umm...Maybe at Olive Garden across the street from our hotel. I love Olive Garden." I nod and smile. I wave to her good bye and go back to the hospital. Everyone was where I left them. I went to every group except to Liz, which as in the bathroom. I go to Lorelai and Krystal first.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to Oli-" I was cut off by Lorelai shushing me.

"No we don't. Can't you see she is in deep pain right now? Don't bother her." I nod and move on. I walk up to Dawn and Adam.

"Hey guys. Me and Jennie are going to Olive Garden. Do you guys want to come?" I ask.

"Sorry, Dawn hates Italian food and I always follow her so no. Have fun though!" He says with a smile. I was surprised he could smile at a time like this. His best friend was being hospitalized. After that, I walk up to Anna.

"Hey...Anna.." She glares back at me. I jump and she looks back at the corner. I guess she didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Hey Jason! You want to go to Taco Bell with me and Alex?" Ty asks me as I turn around.

"Nah, me and Jennie are going to Olive Garden." I respond.

"Oh ok, suit yourself." Wow, it seemed like Alex and Ty became really good friends. I walk back outside. I run over to the hotel (which wasn't very far) and get dressed into more proper clothes. I wasn't going to be wearing shorts and a tank top. I put on a "Minecraft Universe" shirt on with some jeans. It wasn't very formal, but hey? Whatever. I walk across the street to see Jennie waiting in front of the restaurant. She waves at me and I wave back.

"Hey, where's everyone else? Or were you too lazy to even ask them." She asks with a giggle.

"They all bailed out on us. Liz was in the girl's bathroom, Ty and Alex are going to Taco Bell, Lorelai and Krystal don't want to be bothered, same with Anna, and Dawn and Adam hate Italian food."

"What?! How could they hate Italian food."

"I know right!" We walk in. I open the door for her, then a few more people behind her. Dang, why do I have to be so polite.

"Hey Jason." Jennie asks me as we get our menus.

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?" I blush slightly. I guess she noticed. "I am guessing you are." She starts to chuckle again.

"Well...yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering you know. I am actually amazed that a cute guy like you doesn't even have a girlfriend. What? Are you g-" I cut her off immediately

"NO I am not that." We order after a little while. We start to go into conversations about music and other things. It seems like me and her have a lot of things in common. That's cool. I think I kind of have a crush on her now. From her smile to her soft giggles.

"Hey, umm, Jennie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you g-" I was cut off by my phone. The caller ID said "Jordan". I open my eyes wide and answered it.

"Hello? Jordan?!" I say frantically.

"Hey Jason. You one of the only friends I know that are in my phone. Can you come to the hospital and help me with my memory. It would help alot."

"Well, I am kind of in the middle of dinner right now. Can you wait until then?"

"Umm ok sure." I hung up on him and sighed. In my mind I was arguing with myself. "Should I bail on Jennie? No that would ruin your chances with her. But Jordan Is your friend and he's asking for something. He is in the hospital too. But Jennie is so cute. Should I ask her out and then leave? Maybe." It wasn't long until I realised I was actually thinking out loud. And with Jennie listening. She was just looking at me wide-eyed. "Jennie I-"

"No Jason, It's ok. You can go to Jordan. And yes, of course I will go out with you." I look at her, but thank her soon after. I give her my about fifty dollars.

"Can you put my food in a to-go box?" I ask her

"Sure no problem. Have fun helping Jordan. Also good luck!" she says as I leave. I was happy because she actually said yes! She said yes! I can't believe it. I basically run to the hospital to see that everyone was gone. Hmm...that was weird. I walk into Jordan's room. He was awake, but spacing out. He was just looking outside. He hears me enter and looks at my direction. Once he sees me, he smiles.

"Finally, someone I know." He says.

"Well, Jordan, how much do you remember?"

"Well, I remember I have at least four million of something. And I was the captain of something else? Then I saved someone from a kidnapping?" I was stunned to hear this.

"What would you like to start with? Friends, work, or why you are here?"

"Umm, I think I would like to start off with friends." Thank goodness I had my phone. It had a picture of everyone who went on the trip with us. I first showed him a picture of Krystal.

"Does she look familiar?" I ask. He thinks for a while. And then concludes

"Sort of. Like when you see someone on the street once. That kind of familiar."

"Well she is you best friend. She lives across the hall from you." He starts to think again.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember her! Here's what I got so far. Her name is Krystal Jodi. She is my best friend and has a channel named CookingAsian. And also I have a secret crush on her." I was stunned to hear him say that last part. He catches himself say that too. "Oops, I said I had a secret crush on her didn't I?" I nod "Well, now you know." He jokes and smiles. I smile too.

"How about this guy?" I show him a picture of Alex.

"Hmm...Umm...His name is...Alex right?" I smile and nod. He seems happy as well. This went on for everyone on the trip. He remembered everyone except one person. Jennie. I showed him multiple pictures of her and he keeps saying he never seen her before. I call Jennie.

"Hey Jennie, can you come over to the hospital? I need to ask you something."

"Why can't you ask me right now?"

"I have to ask you in person." I hear her walk into the room about twenty minutes after.

"Jordan, this is Jennie." He looks at her, like scanning her. She looks at me weirdly and then looks at Jordan weirdly. Jordan looks at me again.

"She...I...kind of remember her. She's kind of cute. Did I have a secret crush on her instead?" He asks.

"No, you didn't. You just met her two days ago." He nods and looks back at Jennie.

"Ooooh now I remember. Your name is Jennie Lust and your Youtube channel name is MinecraftMaybes. Am I right?" She nods and smiles.

"Ok, Jordan, do you want to know why you are here or about your social life next?"

" No, I think I remember most of everything. My youtube name is CaptainSparklez and I have about four million subscribers. I went to Disneyland with everyone you showed me pictures of. The only thing that's foggy is why I am in the hospital."

"I can answer that for you." Jennie says sternly. "Both you and me chased after Dawn after she was kidnapped by some homeless guy. You tackled him from behind while I distracted him. I helped you fight him, but he punched you in the face multiple times really hard and once in the stomach. He gave you those injuries. He was also arrested by the police, if you wanted to know."

"Oh..." I am guessing he remembered this. "Thanks for telling me Jennie. Also, just so you know, my injuries weren't your fault." She is shocked to hear this. She just stared at Jordan for a while. "Remember when I was in the lobby? I saw what you were doing and saying. Just know that it isn't your fault ok? I would rather you to be happy not sad." He smiles at Jennie. Jennie is just standing there, stunned by what Jordan just said. I then lead her out and we go to the hotel, hand in hand.

**Kind of a long chapter. Yay. I lied again, I am not posting two chapters today. It's 2:02 AM here so...yeah I ain't gonna be posting more hour long chapters. And I have to post something for our collab story Attack of the Ender. I would advise you guys read it if you like some types of adventure stories and such. Yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Planning

**Hello Everyone! I just woke up and am now TRYING to get to chapters up today. But I still have the collab thing and it's my turn to make a chapter. Poop...Oh well. Enough with my personal life. On with the story!**

_Jennie POV_

I was pretty happy when Jordan remembered all of his memories. I hope he remembered all his memories. I wonder...did he really remember everything? Nevertheless he remembered some of the most important things like friends. We walk into the hotel to see that everyone else is waiting by the door, not in their rooms. I wonder why.

"Is Jordan Ok!? You did go to see him right?" Krystal asks frantically. I didn't know who she was asking though, me or Jason.

"Yes, I helped him jog his memory. And so did Jennie." Jason says with a smile. Krystal lets out a relieved sigh.

"We should throw him a a welcome back party!" I hear Liz say from across the room.

"Yeah! And we should all record it" I hear Adam say as well.

"Ok Ok, we will. We have to set up his video camera as well." Jason says. After a while we all get started on planning.

_Jordan POV_

The doctor says that I will be able to leave tomorrow. I feel so excited. What is Youtube though? I remember I had some type of channel on it but what is it exactly?I honestly cannot remember. Dang I should've asked Jason or Jennie before they left. Well, at least I can tell them tomorrow.

"Mr. Maron, you need to get your sleep. You will be let out tomorrow in the morning so you need your rest." I hear the nurse say. I nod and go to sleep silently.

_Liz's POV_

Hmm, what should I get for Jordan? A bracelet? No. A ring? No...Dang it, why can't I think of anything. I get frustrated. I ask Krystal if she knows what she is getting for Jordan.

"Hey...Krystal..."

"Yes?" She says in a cheery voice. It looks like she forgot about or fight.

"What are you getting for Jordan as a get well present?" She looks shocked to hear this.

"Can you keep another secret?" I nod "I am going to get him a new phone! He has a really clunky old phone so yeah." She says this excitedly.

"Oh..." I was thinking in my mind 'Well that doesn't help me much' I ask everyone else what they're getting for Jordan. They didn't help me either. I would get.

"What? We are supposed to bring presents?" or "We are throwing him a party, that's already a present." or even the common "Nothing" Really? Nothing? Well it looks like I am on my own. I go to the mall is see what gifts I should get him. He really likes Minecraft right? So let's get him a shirt with a Minecraft logo.

I walk into the shirt store but I see Krystal looking at some Minecraft shirts.

"Hey! Krystal!" I call out to her. She looks over at me, but walks away soon after, not even waving. I catch up to her, slightly jogging. "Krystal, why are you running away from me?" I ask in a calm voice. She looked ashamed.

"I am buying a shirt for Jordan."

"I thought you were buying him a new phone?"

"Well...I am. I just...I don't know."

"You know you kind of are spoiling him. You already have some money problems as it is."

"Well..yeah...but he is just coming from the hospital and-" I cut her off.

"I am sure he will just worry and say 'You shouldn't have spent too much money on me. It's ok, you don't have to.'"

"Ok.." She says

"Well, I needed to ask you something Krystal." I say.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me pick out a shirt for Jordan. It was my only idea."

"Well, here." She hands me the shirt in her hands."It has almost everything he loves in Minecraft on it. I am sure he will love it." She says with a smile. I smile back at her and she goes on her merry way. I buy the shirt. It was about thirty dollars. Kinda expensive but still worth it for Jordan. I can't believe Krystal would spend that much money on Jordan. Oh well, I never really got to understand Krystal.

_Jason POV_

Dang, planning this party will be so hard. It has to be quiet and somewhat loud so we don't disturb the neighbors. It was a good thing I brought my playstation 3 though. I didn't know why I brought it, I thought I would be bored here. Anyways, here's a list of who's in charge of what.

Ty and Lorelai-Decorations

Adam, Dawn, and Alex-Food

Anna, Krystal, and Liz-organization (We aren't very organized)

Chris and Kitty-Special Effects (We are going to have a bunch of lights and such)

Jason and Jennie-Pick up Jordan

I felt pretty happy with the list.

About five hours later.

Everyone is done with their job. Except me and Jennie. We are going to pick up Jordan tomorrow. Everyone sleeps soundlessly except me and Jennie too. She walked into my room with me still awake. She whispers for me to go out into the hallway. I nod and walk out.

"Sorry to wake you up Jason but I really wanted to do something." She said before she. Before she. Before she kissed me. I was caught completely off guard. After about five seconds, her lips leave mine. I just stood there, starstruck. She caught me completely off guard. I was not expecting her to do that.

"Jennie I-you- and she cut me off by putting a finger on my lips.

"Truth is, Jason, I really like you. You are cute and funny and try to lighten up the mood when everyone is down. When you shook me when I was saying Jordan's condition was my fault, I felt safe. I felt what you told me was the truth. I know you will never lie to me. Thank you for letting me realize that. And...I.I...I lo-" I cut her off with another kiss. Our lips part and I whisper.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I smile and we go off into our rooms. I went to sleep happy.

**OOOoooOOOooOOOO THE KISS OMG! It might seem like, really sappy but who the heck cares. I am a sixteen year old girl trapped in a twelve year old boy's body. :P Reviews and all that other stuff would be much appreciated. Also sorry for this chapter being kind of short. I just...yeah.**


	13. Partying

**I TOLD YOU ALL I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER! This chapter might be short or long, whatever I feel like doing. I am going to try to have everyone's POVs for at least a chapter. Have an awesome time guys.**

_Kitty POV_

I could hear Krystal and everyone else go take their showers and such. But, I could hear Krystal singing. She really had a beautiful voice.I think she should sing a song or something for Jordan. I bet he would definitely appreciate it. Lorelai notices Krystal's singing too. Me and her start to talk a bit.

"Don't you think Krystal is such a good singer?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but you know, not as good as me"She says. I start to laugh a bit. "Hey! What are you laughing about!"

"Oh you were serious? Oh, It's just that, you aren't a very good singer." We both start to laugh.

"Don't you think it would be nice if Krystal sung a song for Jordan?"

"Yeah, that would be really romantic."

"Let's go ask her." We wait for Krystal to get dressed and finish her shower. Once we see her fully dressed, I walk up to her.

"Hey Krystal!"

"Hey Kitty!"

"Aren't you excited that Jordan is finally coming out of the hospital today?"

"Yeah I am super excited."

"You know, I heard you sing in the shower." She starts to blush a bit. "No, you are actually really good."

"Really you think so?"

"Yes, I really do. And you know what else I think. You should sing a song to Jordan." She widens her eyes more, then blushes again.

"Why should I sing a song? And what song should I sing? I mean, I can't memorize a song in only a couple of hours."

"You should sing a song for so many different reasons. One of which would be like a token of friendship. Or a thank you because he took you on this trip. I smile at her and she smiles back. "I know a great song for both you and him. It's called 'Grow Old With You' it basically means you guys will be best friends forever. It's pretty short too. Even a seven year old can remember it."** (When I was seven, I sung that song O.o)**She smiles again and thanks me. I give her a CD and she starts to practice. I am so glad she agreed. I know Jordan will love her gift. I get all the special effects ready with Chris. He looked pretty cute. He's so smart and helped me with so many of the things. He was so nice. I think I am starting to crush on him too...No, I can't get distracted. I need to make sure this party is perfect for Jordan. We had some disco lights and glow sticks. We were thinking the party as a rave. It was going to be fun. I really hope Jordan likes it.

_Jennie POV_

It's time for me and Jason to go get Jordan. It was about a three minute drive from the hotel to the hospital. We had a set of clothes for Jordan. They weren't too fancy. Just a plain black t-shirt with some brown shorts. We see Jordan outside the hospital, still with a hospital gown on. We chuckle a bit, but then pull up in front of him.

"Here, catch" Jason says. He throws the set of clothes. He thanks us and goes back into the hospital. About five minutes later, he comes out looking pretty handsome. I bet everyone will be surprised on how he looks now. He had a small band-aid on his face, but it probably won't matter. He started to ask us a couple of more questions. One of them shocked me immensely.

"Hey guys, what's Youtube?" He asks.

"You know you have a channel on it, but you don't know what it is?" I respond.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to ask you."

"Well, Youtube is a place where you upload videos for people. Those people are subscribers." I say.

"Oooh, now I remember. Do you guys have my video camera by any chance?" He asks. I actually did have it. I gave it to him right as we parked the car in front of the hotel. I could hear him do his intro.

"What's up dudes. I kind of got into a little bit of an accident. But don't worry, I am fine now." He was about to stop the recording but I stop him.

"Shouldn't you record everyone else so your subscribers know how you are doing as well? They all haven't been uploading videos or recording them ever since you went into the hospital."

"Oh yeah, Ok" He walks with us. We wait for the elevator to up to the second floor. Me and Jason winked at each other, knowing what will happen. We walk in front of the room. I open the door for Jordan.

"After you" I say with a smile. He walks in, but the lights are off. Then we hear a voice, probably Kitty's, coming from a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the one and only CaptainSparklez!" Everyone cheers as the light go on.

"Surprise!" We all shout out. We all had our video cameras out. We all recorded Jordan's face. He was smiling so much. He was laughing really hard as well. Then we hear Kitty through the microphone again.

"Ladies and gentleman, someone from our group would like to give Jordan something special." Then Krystal walks in front of Jordan. What was she doing? She hands Jordan a gift and walks back. Kitty hands her the microphone. We start to hear the song "Grow Old With You". Then we hear Krystal begin.

"I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad oh all I wanna do, is Grow Old With You." I looked at Jordan's face. He was opening the present and listening to Krystal. His face lit up and he was now crying tears of joy. We could hear Krystal continue, "I'll give you medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire when the furnace breaks oh all I wanna do, is Grow Old With You. I'll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even let ya hold the remote control." Everyone was smiling by now. "So let me do the dishes in our, kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. Oh I can be the woman, who Grows Old With You. I wanna grow old with you." And that was the end. Jordan was now crying tears of joy. Me, Lorelai, Liz, and Jordan got up to hug her. Everyone was cheering and clapping. They were shouting "Encore Encore Encore!" Then the song played again. Krystal was singing and smiling the whole way. She was looking at Jordan the whole time. She sung a bunch of other songs that were quite funny. Here's a bit of what happened.

"Let's go to the beach each, let's go get away. They say, what they gonna say. Have a drink clink, found a Bud Light bad girls like me are hard to come by." or "Who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts. And tearing love apart." Or even "Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass!" Everyone was having fun and had a good time. The light show Kitty and Chris made was awesome. The food was awesome. We all just had a blast. I hope Jordan loved it. And, best of all, we all recorded it.

_Krystal POV_

We all finally got some rest. We all felt really tired. Except me. I didn't feel very tired. I heard Jordan come into the room. He whispered for me to go out into the hallway and I did. "Jordan, Why did you want me out here?"

"To show you something." He took my hand and we went downstairs. We got into the car and drove off to the park. "The park never closes, and I wanted to show you this awesome ride. It's kind of slow, but still pretty fun." He took my hand again and we walked to a ride. It was a boat ride. It was Pirates of the Caribbean, I think.**(I don't know if there's a Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland so don't rage at meh plz.)** It seemed like no one was there except the man who started the ride. I was happy. I didn't like being in a whole crowd of strangers. I got onto the boat and we got into the ride. The ride was pretty fun. But there was this one part where we went into a tunnel. It was really dark. I never really like the dark so I made Jordan get closer to me. I felt himself next to me and now our faces were right in front of each other. Then, it happened. We kissed. Or, at least he kissed me first. I stopped after a while.

"Sorry. My hand that was supporting me slipped and I tumbled onto your lips. Sorry" He says.

"No, it's ok. It was an accident so it doesn't matter to me." I lied. It did matter to me, sort of. That was a meaningful kiss. He was pushing himself onto me. Or was it really an accident. I was arguing with myself in my head. Me and Jordan didn't really do anything else after that. We talked though. We just didn't hold hands or hug or anything like that. It was kind of awkward. I was still kind of happy. He kissed me. Accident or not, he kissed me.

**Yay a longish chapter. Oh, wait a sec. My inner girl is coming out. OMG THEY FINALLY KISSED BUT WAS IT AN ACCIDENT WTF? Ok it's gone. I am going to call my inner girl Krystal...cause my name is Chris and Krystal has the Chris sound in it. So yeah. Review and what other crap.**


	14. He's Back

I decide to do one more chapter you know at like 1:30 AM. What the heck right?

_Ty POV_

I wake up to be sleeping on the floor with a blanket and pillow. Yesterday was a haze. I think we partied a little too hard. I get up to see all the guys still sleeping. Most of the girls are cleaning up except Krystal. She is sleeping. I guess she was really tired. I went and woke up all the guys. They just cursed and rolled over. I guess they were really tired so I let them see, we are really calm in normal life but when we party, we are just animals. It's actually quite funny. I just sit on the bed, trying to get rid of the headache I have.

"Hey! Ty! Help us clean up. Don't make all the women clean up after you!" I hear Lorelai say.

"Sorry I didn't help earlier. I just have a really bad headache right now. Do you have some aspirin?" I ask her. She nods and give me the pills. I take the medicine and almost instantly feel better. I could hear the girls gossip in the other room. I decide to listen, not remembering the day before.

"Soooo, did you hear what happened yesterday?" I hear one of them say. I think that was Anna.

"No, what happened?" That was Lorelai.

"Well, I remember hearing the door open and close. When I stood up, I see that Jordan and Krystal are gone. What do you think happened?" Anna said.

"If they both left, and they are like best friends, they probably went to the park. Jordan loves going to the park and Krystal has never been to DisneyLand." I hear Kitty say.

"Hey, Kitty, can you get some Ice? Those sleepyheads will probably be thirsty when they wake up." Liz asks.

"Ok!"I hear Kitty say happily as she gets the ice bucket and leaves.

"So what do you think really happened?" asked Anna. They probably got rid of Kitty because she as the youngest one. She was fourteen **(I hope I got that right)** and the rest of the girls were at least seventeen.

"They probably kissed, or maybe did something else."I hear Lorelai say. They all start to giggle. Ho come Lorelai had such a dirty mind. **(I am going to change the rating to T because some cuss words and...that.)**

"I don't think so. Krystal doesn't seem like the type that would do THAT right away. She would probably wait until they got married." Liz says, her tone slightly angry.

"Well, you never know. Looks can be deceiving you know."Anna says.

"I know, I am her best friend." Liz says, sounding slightly annoyed now.

"I am her best friend...at least, that's what she told me." says Lorelai. I was actually there when Krystal said Lorelai was her best friend. So it was true.

"LIAR"said Liz, now getting really pissed.

"Wow, someone's getting really angry."said Lorelai with a surprised tone. I blew my cover shortly after this. I kind of...tripped...on something. The bathroom was near one of the guys sleeping, more importantly Adam. He saw me eavesdropping and thought it would be funny to trip me with one of his pillows. The girls all walk up to me, including Kitty who just got back.

"Well well well look who we have here. An eavesdropper? And my boyfriend as well." Lorelai says with a grin. "Just remember Ty, I don't like eavesdroppers. I will do something so bad that they will regret that they did." I start to tremble in fear. I remember once in high school, someone was listening to Lorelai while she was talking on the phone. And, let's just say that that student left the school shortly after. I start to plead and beg for her not to do anything to me. Then I remember something, yes that might just work.

"Hey Lorelai, just so you know, if you really want to do something to me, I have a video camera and the tape." She gasps.

"You wouldn't dare" she growls at me.

"Oh I would dare" I say with a grin on my face. The tape was when me and Lorelai went to the beach for our vacation. She was just sitting out in the sun, tanning. Then, some kid came up to her. (She was sleeping too btw) The kid had ice cream in his hand. Melting ice cream. The sticky substance dripped on her until the hole ice cream melted. Then, the kid sprinkled some sand on her, like an art project with glitter and glue. Then, he got a bucket full of water and dumped it on her. I was recording the whole time. I laughed so hard when she woke up. She screamed and ran into the showers. "Don't do anything to me and I won't do anything to you." I say. She just scoffs and walks away. The rest of the girls are asking me about the tape. I decide not to tell them, or something bad will happen to me.

All of the talking woke up Krystal, Jordan, Chris, Alex and Jason. Not Adam though.

"What's with all the racket?"said Krystal. I could tell she wasn't really a morning person. Jordan on the other hand jumped up and did his normal routine. He was a morning person apparently.

"Come on everyone! We need to get ready. We are going to the park right?" said Jordan in his normal cheery voice. I could tell he was really happy because of yesterday. We decide to extend our stay here at Disney. Because of the unfortunate events happening to us. After about an hour or so, our room looks spiffy and we are ready to go. I was going to record this day along with Anna. Anna and I talk for a while, deciding who will be recording what. We agreed that she will record the last of our day while I record the first.

We drive out to the park, totally forgetting about breakfast, and ride some rides right away. I recorded each and every one of them. We must have walked so much, but we only went on about five or six rides. The lines were way too long. Lunch came and went quickly then it was time for Anna to record. I made sure everyone was here. I counted about 12 people, what? I thought we had thirteen. I panic a little, then realize that Jennie went to the bathroom. I chuckle a bit to myself.

_(Random changing sequence)_

_Dawn POV_

I see someone a bit too familiar in the distance. It was...oh no...it was that man. The homeless man that kidnapped me. I run behind the closest person to me, which was Jordan. He looks at me confused for a second. Then he realizes why I was hiding once I pointed the man out. He made sure that I was safe, away from him. It seems like someone bailed him out of jail, who though? And why? We walked right by him, and he looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a creepy smile. It said to me 'I am coming for you'. Chills were sent down my spine. I look back at him and see that he was taking someone else. It was Jennie! We have to save her. I tap the two closest people to me and point over at Jennie. Me, Jason, and Jordan run after Jennie. This time were were lead into a big parking lot. I guess the rest of the gang noticed we ran away and was probably chasing us as well. We can see that Jennie is being held by Richard. Why was he doing this? Why does he want to cause us pain?

"So we meet again, Jordan Maron." He says with a smile.

"Why are you doing this? And how do you know my name!?" Jordan responds angrily.

"Well, you were all over the news yesterday. Along with me." Then he starts to look even more familiar. I look at his face then realize he was a serial killer on the loose. He kept changing his face, I guess, so he wouldn't be caught.

"Why did you take Jennie!" I ask him. I try to catch his attention as Jason tries to sneak up behind him.

"Well, I took her because of many reasons. One, she is basically the strongest. And two, I wanted my revenge." He takes out a knife and points it at Jennie's eye. I become startled again. But now Jason was right behind tackles Richard followed by me and Jordan. We put him into a submission. I look in his backpack to make sure he had nothing he could kill us with besides that knife. I find some tissues, a doll, a gun, and..oh my god...a bomb.

"EVERYBODY RUN, HE HAS A BOMB!" I yell as everyone runs. I see Jason help Jennie up and they both run. Richard, though, gets Jason's leg.

"GO! LEAVE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME"He screams. I take Jennie's hand as all three of us escape the building.

_Jason's POV_

"GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" I scream. He had a really tight grip. I know that this will be the end of me. I stop struggling. So he loosens his grip a bit."So...Richard...why do you kidnap people who are having a good time?" What am I doing? Trying to make small talk with the man who was going to kill me.

"You all always have a good time. You, your friends, all of you people don't care about the people who don't have anything. The people who don't have anything don't have a good time and you people don't care!" He screams.

"Really? All of us people? You probably don't know any of us. We all volunteer at a homeless shelter everyday, just to help. We feel bad for you guys so we always try to help out. You are rather stupid. You don't even know why we are here. We are here because we work our fucking asses off everyday at the homeless shelter. We needed just five or six days of freedom. Is that too much to ask? And there's you people who don't even know what you're dealing with. The person you killed might have actually been homeless. Maybe he or she wanted to try out one of the rides and saved just enough money to get in. Did you ever think of that?" He looked really ashamed now. This was a really big lie, but some of it was true. I know at least most of us volunteer at the homeless shelter at least once a week.

"I-I-I am sorry." He says shamefully. I continue with this act.

"Sorry for what? Causing pain for us even though we are pretty much on your side? Yeah thanks. Now you're gonna kill me too." I say very sternly. He loosens his grip just enough to let me free. I can see the timer on the bomb. 5...4...3... I am running. Running for my life. 2... I trip at over one of those parking stops. 1... This will be the end of me. Goodbye cruel world. Boom...

**OOooooooo I left you all with a BIG cliff hanger. That was awesome. It took me an hour to finish this. It was fun to write. Also, guys, I have a poll going on on my profile. PLease vote. It's about my next story. Ok thanks.**


	15. Kidnapping

I lol at you all. You think I am going to kill Jason? Hell no...maybe.. He's my favorite character (besides the main characters). So...yeah :). Meow.

_Jennie POV_

We were running. I looked back at the timer on the bomb. Twenty more seconds. Oh no. Is he going to make it? I try to get free from Dawn's grip and help Jason, but both Dawn and Jordan are holding a tight grip on me. Once we get out, I know there has to be only like five or ten seconds. Those five or ten seconds were the worst times of my life. I keep anxiously waiting for Jason to come out. I don't know what I would do without him. Then, it happened. The parking lot explodes.I just wanted to be with Jason. I would've jumped into the explosion too if it weren't for Dawn and Jordan. "All my fault. All my fault" I start to say to myself. I am on my knees, feeling like I am going to break down. I keep repeating that phrase until something happens. "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. Why do you have to be so fucking stupid Jennie? All your fault." I continue to say to myself. I hear a way too familiar voice. This person took me by my shoulders and shook me. I had my eyes closed though.

"Again, THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT. IT'S NEVER YOUR FAULT. Gosh, why do you have to be so hard on yourself all the time, blaming yourself for everything." I open my eyes. I needed to know who this was. My eyes widen once I see who it is.

"JASON! I squeal. I hug him right away and give him a kiss. "How did you get out?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Well, umm, I convinced him to let me go." I nod. He passed out right there and then. I guess it was because he fell or something. He seemed to have many cuts and bruises. We go to the ambulance that was now here. The paramedics take him to the hospital in the ambulance. I go with Jason, holding his hand the whole time. Why do bad things always happen to good people? That question still running through my head. This felt way too familiar. Was this like, a repeating time or something? No it can't be. That idea was now in the back of my head. It was just that this kept happening. Someone getting hurt in our group and going to the hospital. More importantly, the emergency room. Everyone waited for Jason to come out. Th doctors told us to go back to our rooms in the hotel. I just sat on my bed, staring at the necklace Jason gave to me** (Yeah, I forgot to mention that)** He was such a nice person. How could this happen to him? And when we were at Disney? Why? Just why?

_Krystal POV_

Wow, Jennie is really shaken up by Jason in the hospital. I am beginning to feel really worried about her. I call the hospital to ask about Jason's condition. They say that he is going to be in a coma for about a day or two. What? Just from a fall? I guess. This is so weird. First Jordan got hurt, and now Jason. Is there someone targeting us at Disney? I got a bad feeling about this place now. Right when Jason is better, I am gonna ask everyone if we can leave. Now

_Jennie POV (The Next Day)_

I wake up really early. Everyone was asleep. I write down a note and go off to the hospital. I wanted to see Jason. I don't want to leave his side. He is the love of my life. And if he dies, I might as well die too. I talk to the receptionist, asking her if I could see Jason. She agrees and tells me which room. She also tells me that someone else is visiting him. Who is visiting him? Everyone was in their room when I left. I shrug and walk over to Jason's room. I see a man, oh no. He has a knife in his hand. I run into the room and tackle him. One of the nurses come in and get me off. I scream "Killer! Murderer! He has a knife!" They check the security cameras and turns out that I was right. Someone was going after us. But why? Why do people hate us so much?

They allow me to go into Jason's room again. I laid next to him (in a chair) and held his hand all day, not budging. I didn't let anyone move me. If they even laid a hand on me, I would break their hand. No one is going to separate me and Jason. No one will ever separate us. I knew this until I was hit in the back of the head with something hard. I blacked out. The last thing I heard was someone laughing. I still gripped Jason's hand as tight as I could. I will never let go

_Jordan's POV_

Everyone got really worried. We couldn't find Jennie anywhere, not even at the hospital. And even worse, Jason wasn't there either. How could this happen? How could the hospital allow this to happen. People were out to get us, I am sure of it. We all searched the park, but Dawn said she wanted to stay, in case they come back to the hotel room. I nod and we all went off to the park.

_Dawn's POV_

Where was Jennie? I was so worried about her. She saved me and I needed to save her somehow. I hear the door creak open. I was in the shower and just got out. I put a towel over myself.

"Jennie? Jason? Is that you?" I say. I open the bathroom door to be met with something hard at my face. I was knocked out soon after. The last thing I heard was a man. He said

"You will be joining Jennie and Jason soon. All we need is your friend Jordan and the ritual will be complete." What the heck? Some kind of ritual? Are these people crazy. Then, everything went black.

_Jordan's POV_

I search desperately for Jennie and Jason. The hospital people showed us the security tape of how Jason and Jennie got taken. Someone hit her in the back of her head, knocking her out? How was that possible? More importantly, how did she not notice? I felt really worried and searched everywhere. I went into the parking lot. The explosion didn't do much damage so it was ok for me to go in. The next thing I know, I was alone, or so I thought. About ten guys surrounded me. They all ran towards me. I guess they were trying to take me as well. I ran in between two guys. I was gonna be free! Then, someone cut me off. A big guy did. He punched me in the face and I was knocked out. I could hear the laughs of the men that hit me. Then, I blacked out.

**OOoooOOO another cliffhanger. I am so mean :P. Should Jason die now? HUH?! I chose these four people for a specific reason to be kidnapped. You might know. Some of you may not. Find out in the next chapter that will be up in like a couple of hours.**


	16. A String of Hope

I am oh so very bored. So...yeah here's another chapter. Also guys, thanks for all the support you're giving me. It means alot to me that you guys are liking this story :D.

Dawn's POV

I wake up in a really dark room. I can barely make out some images. To my right was Jordan and to my left was Jennie and Jason. They all seemed to be asleep, or knocked out. We were in some type of cell. I hear footsteps from the door above us. I act as if I was knocked out. I hear the voices of a man and a woman. "Will the subjects be ready for the ritual?"

"No, they look really beat up so they might be ready in about two or three days. I heard that the one we took from the hospital will wake up tomorrow."

"Ok, I will tell the master who we have. All we need are a couple more subject. They go by the names Anna, Adam, Chris, Lorelai, Ty, Kitty, Alex, and Liz. All of them need to be here by Monday. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am"

"So which of the subjects do we have here?"

"We have Dawn, Jason, Jordan, and Jennie. All of them encountered our failure Richard."

"Ok, that's perfect. WAKE UP EVERYONE!" I could feel someone slap my face lightly. I "wake up" with Jordan and Jennie. Jason is still in his coma. "WAKE UP!" The woman hits Jordan harder.

"Please stop! He is still in his coma!" I scream. She looks at me evilly. She then walks out of the room.

"Tom! Give them some food and water. We need them alive for the ritual on Wednesday." They gave us some old rice and meat. Or at least, it looked old. We ate very slowly. Once the man named Tom left, I burst out crying.

"Hey, Dawn, what's wrong?" Jordan says, trying to sound happy. I could see that he was faking that happy tone. He was scared and I know that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S WRONG?' WE ARE HELD CAPTIVE BY THESE PEOPLE. THEY ARE PLANNING TO CATCH EVERYONE ELSE ALONG WITH US." I scream at him. I let my emotions go too far there. I catch that. "I-I-I am sorry Jordan, for yelling I mean."

"Guys, or Dawn, don't yell or the people might come and beat us somehow." Jennie says, trying to be as calm as possible. I shut up too. I ask everyone how they got here, or at least how did they get captured.

"I was ganged up on an knocked out by this big guy" Jordan said.

"I was in the hospital until someone hit me in the back of the head when I was with Jason." Jennie said, looking sad at Jason. "It's all my fault. I know this is all my fault. I basically lured you guys to get captured." Jennie says, crying. Then we hear a weak, faint voice from Jason.

"It wasn't your fault Jennie."He says. Jennie looks at Jason and hugs him immediately. It seemed like the doctors were wrong and Jason got out of his coma earlier.

"You should rest Jason, don't stress your body. That woman hit you really hard when you were out." said Jordan.

"No, it's ok. How did we all get here? Or at least, how did I get here?" Jason asked.

"Well, when you were in the coma, I was holding onto your hand really tightly. When I was knocked out, I never let go so they took both of us." Jennie says quietly. Jason nods and looks around the room, like all of us did. It seemed like a basement a little after.

"Let's just hope that the rest of the gang can find us. Or, at least the police." Jordan says. We all nod, we have only a string of hope.

Krystal's POV

I can't believe it. Now Jordan and Dawn are missing. Liz went to go tell the police, but she hasn't come back yet. You see, we all left in partners. Me and Liz were one, Ty and Lorelai were another, then there was Kitty and Chris , Adam and Anna were one, and lastly, Alex was the odd one out. We all had walkie talkies so in case we find the other we won't have to call everyone one by one. I am really worried about Liz so I go to the police station myself. I ask the man if there was a girl named Liz who came by. He shook his head no and I started to feel worried. We were being targeted. I knew it. I call to see where Alex was.

"Hello? Alex, are you there?" I ask using the walkie talkie.

"Yeah I am here" He said

"Please come to my location. They took Liz too. Please come, I don't want to be alone when they are kidnapping our group."

"On my way" He said.

"OH yeah and Alex?"

"Yes"

"Keep your radio on. And scream if you are getting attacked ok."

"Yeah ok"

That's where our conversation stopped. About ten minutes later, I see Alex in the distance. He waves to me and I wave back. I see a man behind him. "RUN" I scream through the walkie talkie. He runs straight to me, with the man right behind him. It was a good thing I took self-defence classes. I made the man flip over and arm-locked him. I took him to our room and interrogated him.

"Why were you chasing my friend?!" I say.

"I was going to give him something."He says calmly. That was a load of bullcrap.

"Liar. You were freaking chasing him. You chased him the whole way. And, just so you know, my friend looked in your backpack and look what he found." I say. I pull out a brick from his backpack. There was a little bit of blood on it. I was guessing that was one of our friend's blood.

"Why do you have this huh? And why does it have blood on it?" I ask. He just doesn't respond. I go up really close to his ear and whisper in a creepy tone. "You know, I can because you eternal pain. Forever. I can make sure you stay alive while I because you so much pain, you will faint from the pain. I would stop only to start again once you wake up. I will make sure you watch as I make the pain worse and worse until you die a slow and painful death. So tell me where the man I love is and where my friends are or I will literally, pull your muscles and and skin off one by one." I back up and smile. "Now can you tell us where my friends are?" Alex just left the room because he was just really disturbed by this message.

"The-they- they are in the basement in the house next to the big hill near DisneyLand. The house has a red room and is painted a lime green. It's 2435 RedRock Dr (I made this up...)

"Thanks for the help!" I say with a creepy smile on my face. "Oh yeah and also..." I get the brick and hit him on the head with it, knocking him out. I will go to great extents just for the love of my life and my best friend. I get out my walkie talkie. "Hello is anyone still there? Kitty? Ty? Anna? Adam? Alex?" No response. I guess they took them all. I sigh. I need to save them all. I need to save , I hear someone. It was Kitty

"Krystal! Please help! Chris was taken by a man."

"Ok, Kitty where are you."

"I am by Splash Mountain, please come!" I needed to save her. I can't do this alone.

_About an hour or so before._

_Lorelai's POV_

We were walking around the park, looking for Jordan. We all search desperately, especially me and Ty. We look in and out of lines, in a bunch of different buildings. I really needed to go to the bathroom a little bit after and I told him that. He nodded and just stood next to the girls bathroom, just in case someone tried to take me while I was in. Also, so we were as close as possible. Then, I could hear terror. I could hear the screams of Ty from outside. He was yelling for me to stay in the bathroom and to lock the door. I did so. I could hear the man outside cursing at Ty. Then he gave me a threat that I just couldn't refuse. "Lorelaiiiii come out or we will do something you don't want us to doo." I hear more screams from Ty. I start to cry a bit.

"No, Lorelai, don't come out! He can torture me all he wants but please just don't come out!" Ty screams. I just can't hear him get tortured like this. His screams of pain will haunt me in my dreams. I just can't live without Ty. He was the love of my life and I cannot refuse him. I can't stand him getting hurt. I slowly unlock the door.

"Lorelai! What are you doing! Stop!" Ty pleads me. I don't stop though. I open the door and walk out to be met with a bleeding Ty. He had cuts all over him and he had tears of pain.

"I can't stand you getting hurt, Ty." I give him a kiss, then he passes out. I was guessing from the pain. I just hugged him tightly. They took us to somewhere unknown and threw us into a dark room. I saw Jason, Jordan, Jennie, and Dawn.

_Chris's POV_

Of course, they pair up the oldest one with the youngest one. I was paired up with Kitty who was fifteen. She would run into almost every store, stating she was "Looking for them". I really doubt it. She would come out with some kind of souvenir every time. We went to this girly, barbie thing store thing. I didn't want to be caught in there so Kitty ent in by herself, still stating she was "Looking for them" I waited outside for a while. Why isn't she out yet? I walk into the store to see Kitty being grabbed by some guy. I chased them for a while. (They went out through the back door.) I finally caught up to him and tackled him. I immediately regret that decision. The man used Kitty to break his fall. What cruel, sick bastard would do such a thing. I was never really a fighting type of guy so this man pretty much knocked me out. I told Kitty to run as fast as she could. Then, the last thing I heard was the footsteps of the man chasing after Kitty. I knew that she was pretty fast. She was my only hope.

_Anna's POV_

Me and Adam looked everywhere. We looked through the hotels, restaurants, stores, or even just on the streets. They were all kidnapped, and I know that.

"Maybe they are at the parking lot. It's abandon now so the people might have made it like some kind of base?" I was the only place we haven't looked. I inform everyone that we were going to the parking lot on the walkie talkie. "Hey, everyone, me and Adam are going to the pa-" I was cut off by me dropping my walkie talkie. There were at least twelve guys in front of me and Adam. Adam starts to distract them and tells for me to run. I do so, but not very well. My high heels I had on didn't help much. The men were getting closer to me so I just decided to take the heels off. I took off the shoes and threw them at the closest guys to me. I wasn't paying attention to who it was though. I threw one of the shoes at Adam. I felt so bad and tried to help him up. He was knocked out so I just dragged him. I was screaming "Help me!" to the people around me. People in the city weren't very kind though. They just didn't care, how , one man said he would help me. The men were no longer chasing me. He takes me to his car. He said he had medical supplies and told me to wait outside. When he came out, he had a brick in hand. He hit me with it and I was knocked out. The last thing I heard was the man saying

"Stupid Girl. Don't go to stranger's cars" I realize that my actions were actually kind of stupid. Then, everything goes black.

_Alex POV_

Dang, Krystal is scary when she's angry. Gosh, that threat just wanted to make me barf. I walk downstairs and outside to just get some fresh air. That was a bad idea on my part. A man came and had like a golf club in his hand. He was coming after me. I ran about a mile, him still right on my tail. I got really tired. I thought I might as well give up. Then, I see Kitty drastically come in. She had a snow globe in her hands. She threw it at the man and took my hand, then we ran. Wow, a fifteen year old girl saved me with a snow globe? Just, wow. Sadly, this save didn't last very long. A man cut us off and hit me really hard with something. I don't know what, but he missed Kitty because she was so short. I told Kitty to run. The last thing I heard was Kitty running away with my walkie talkie in hand.

**O.o Just O.o This part is kind of long. It paid off for the last time I gave you a really short chapter. Yeah, do whatever you want to do. Follow/Favorite/Review, whatever the hell you want to do. Thanks for reading! I might put in another chapter today if feel like it.**


	17. The Plan and Rescue

**Something something and something else. Idk...just..read the story. Not this**

_Krystal's POV_

I got to Splash Mountain but Kitty wasn't there. I tried calling her on the walkie talkie.

"Kitty! Kitty! Where are you Kitty? I am at Splash Mountain, where are you?"

"Krystal! Krystal help!" I could tell that she was out of breath.

"Kitty what's happening? Where are you!"

"I am running away from these people. I am on my way to Splash Mountain. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARDS!" I hear her shout. Then I could hear glass breaking.

"Kitty? Are you there?"

"P-p-please Krystal. Help." I look around to see Kitty. It looks like she took a blow to the head. But there were no more guys behind her. She collapsed right in front of me. I panicked and carried her to our room. I got an ice pack on her head. Now, all I have to do is to wait patiently.

_Kitty POV_

I wake up, hoping that this was all just a big nightmare. It wasn't. I wake up to see Krystal sitting on the bed next to mine. She had a really worried look on her face. "Finally! You're awake." She says, smiling. I sit up, but lay back down because of my awful headache. "Just, stay there ok? You're ok now. But, you need to heal. Kitty, can you tell me what happened?" I look through my memories to find what just happened about an hour ago.

"Well, I was shopping then a man took me inside the shop. Chris saw me and chased after. Chris tackled the man so he would let me go. Chris told me to run while he was fighting with the man. Then, when I was running, I saw Alex. He was running from a man. I threw my DisneyLand snow globe at the man and basically dragged Alex with me. Unfortunately, we were cut off by another man. He hit Alex with an umbrella, but missed me because I am short. Then, eventually, about ten people were chasing me. I threw everything I had at them. Everything I bought at the shop. Things like markers, snow globes, key chains, clothes, and even pillows. Then, a man cut me off and hit me with a glass bottle on the head. I kicked him in "that area" and ran. I started to feel dizzy, then I saw you." She just stood there, staring at me.

"Wow, you've been through a lot. All you need is rest right took everyone else except you and me. We need to save them. We are going to leave in two days. We will go shopping for some unexpected weapons."

"What kind of 'unexpected weapons'" I ask curiously.

"Well, everything you shopped for today. And some bottles. Smoke machines, confetti cannons, blow horns, even some lava lamps." I was surprised that she could figure it out. I had one more weapon in mind. Two, actually.

"What about a slingshot? That would be good to use against them. Also, if we have a kite, the front and corners are sharp." I say. She agrees and we start to plan our quest to infiltrate the house.

**I decided, guys, that this would be a short chapter on its own. So this would technically be two chapters.**

_Kitty POV_

We bought many things we could fight with. They aren't really weapons, but we would use them as weapons. We didn't want to expect anyone to think we are going to kill someone. We might, but using something else. We bought a couple of things. We bought Marbles, pies, pencils, a smoke machine, confetti cannon, a VERY bright flashlight, a slingshot, a kite, glass bottles, a blow horn, and some lava lamps. This was the plan. We would break a window, not very loudly though, and place the smoke machine inside. The people in the back wouldn't know that we were there if we did. Then, we would break down the door and, at least knock out whoever is near the door with the lava lamps. We would take another trip to the car to get more things. We would get a slingshot, some confetti cannons, the blow horn, flashlight, and the weapons are what you would think to see in a cartoon. We would come back in to see smoke in our faces. That was one of the two uses of the flashlight. The other use was to blind whoever got in our way, then we could knock them out. We make our way to the basement, where they are most likely are, our friends. The slingshot was in case Krystal was getting attacked by some guy. The kite was in case someone tried to attack me. The confetti cannons (Not those small tiny confetti cannons that don't have any power. Like those very forceful confetti cannons that you use at parties and shoot into the air.) we to get the people guarding the basement door out of the way. The pies are what we would throw at the people if they get in our way. Then we would knock them out. We had our plan all ready and set.

The car ride wasn't very far. I was actually kind of amazed. For a secret base, it wasn't so secret. It was an above ground house. There was someone at the door, guarding it though. I came prepared for this. I walk up to him and ask him

"Do you want to do a survey?" I say with my innocent little voice.

"Ok little girl" He says sweetly, putting his guard down.

"Have you ever put your guard down?" I asked

"No, it's my duty to always be on guard."

"Wrong answer!" I say with a smile. I stab him with the pencil I had in the neck. I felt really bad because I killed him. It was self-defense. We are saving the others. Krystal says that I did a good job and we went to work. We carefully removed a window and put the smoke machine in there. We turned it on and then, broke down the door. We hit the people next to the door with lava lamps. Of course, it wasn't real lava, but it was glass. We ran back to the car to get the other things we needed. I could hear screams of the people inside the house. It was probably from the smoke. We went in and someone attacked both me and Krystal (two people). I stabbed the man behind me with the sharp part of the kite and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Then, I got out a very hard rock and shot it ,using the slingshot, at the man who was attacking Krystal. I gave her an opening to knock him out, and she took it. We then focused on getting through the fog. We used the flashlight to get through it, blinding whoever tried to stop us. We came to the basement doors. I opened the door and we went inside with the confetti cannons. We saw all of our friends, huddling in a corner. Once they notice it's me and Krystal, all of their eyes widen.

"Krystal! And Kitty!" Anna screams and hugs us, followed by everyone else.

"Here" I say and give them each some type of weapon we had. They were confused at first, then understood soon after. We walk out of the room ganked by ten guys. We were ready for this. We used the confetti cannons, me and Krystal, on the people. Two of them were blown to the wall.

"Cover your ears, then run" Ty said. He took out the blow horn and clicked the button. We all covered our ears, then ran when all the other guys were covering their ears. We all jumped into the car, trying to fit everyone in it. Everyone barely fit, but we got in. We drove off to our apartment, finally getting our friends back.

**This chapter is a little weird to me, but who cares right? :P**


	18. Mitch, My Best Friend

**Meow...Author's note will be short..wow...just wow...**

_Jordan's POV (Yay, finally I get to use Jordan's POV :) )_

Ugh. Finally out that hellhole. I can't believe people would take us. What kind of ritual were they talking about? I wonder. Krystal drives us all to the hospital right away. I could tell she was worried about really cared for all of us. Kitty called the police, telling them that they found us. And that we were going to the hospital, then leaving after. When we go to the hospital, I notice the bruises and cuts we had. I could finally see them in the light. Jason was beat up badly, and so was Ty. They were taken into intensive care. We all had minor injuries, but were still needed to have a check-up in case there were any diseases in that place. They said that most likely, Ty would have the disease if they had one there. They didn't, thank goodness, and they let us all out of the hospital right when we were all treated. We were happy, so we decided to throw a party, AT THE APARTMENT, not here. We agreed to have the party over at my apartment. When we got to the hotel, we immediately packed all our things. We left there in a hurry, making sure no one followed us. We didn't want to be targeted, I especially didn't want Kitty to be targeted. She was only fifteen and she was being chased and hit in the head with glass bottles and such. I was amazed how good she was at fighting though. Kitty asked if she could stay over since it was really late and her mom doesn't know that we left early. I agree. We all go our separate ways when we get to the apartment. Krystal invited me over for dinner and I accept, along with Kitty.. She made more Pho. I was happy, she made that amazingly. As we were eating, we dove into a conversation.

"So what was it like, in that place?"She asked. I just looked down. She understands that I don't want to talk about it. We start to talk about something else.

"So where did you get the idea to use lava lamps as weapons and a confetti cannon?" I ask. Both Krystal and Kitty laugh.

"Well, Kitty told me she saved Alex using a snow globe...and I thought, hey, we could use normal things as weapons right?" Krystal says. She smiles at me. We had a bunch of laughs and we agreed that Kitty was going to stay in Krystal's apartment. We all go to sleep soundlessly.

_The Next Day_

_Kitty POV_

I wake up to a knock on the door. I open the door to come up to a tall man with brown, short hair. He had a hoodie on and some jeans. "Hey, is anyone by the name Krystal here?" He asks kindly. I nod and go wake Krystal up.

"Krystal! Someone is at the door for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know!" She walks outside the room and looks at the man. She screams and goes up and hugs him. Who was it? I look at them awkwardly and they look back, blushing a bit. I guess they were embarrassed that they forgot to tell me.

"Oh, sorry Kitty. This is my old friend Mitch." He smiles and waves.

"Hi Kitty, nice to meet you." Wait...Mitch? As in TheBajanCandian? I never seen his face before, but I recognize his voice. I squeal and shake his hand vigorously. My inner fangirl was coming out. I try to hide it, but I just couldn't resist. I jumped up and hugged him. (Sorry if I changed your OC a bit whoever gave this to me. I just needed something to write.) Once I let go, he smiles. "i see that you are a fan of mine?" I blush a little bit, noticing what I have done.

"Yeah...sorry."

"That's no problem, I don't mind free hugs. The only thing I don't like is free mugs." He laughs a bit and I do along with him.

"So what are you doing here Mitch?" Krystal asks.

"Well, I was in town and I saw you had your address to only your friends on facebook. I wanted to see you after it's been so long. I heard you live just across from the one and only Captainsparklez, is it true?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

_RANDOM POV CHANGE_

_Krystal POV_

"Yeah, I do. Me and him are like best friends." Me and Mitch go way back. I met him in like grade school and we have been best friends ever since. He had to move in high school, though, because his dad had to transfer. I cried and so did he. I went with him to the airport, and he left. I know I can trust him with any of my secrets.

"Do you, you know, love him? He asks with a devilish grin. He was in a whisper voice though, making sure Kitty couldn't hear.

"Umm, Yeah. Don't tell anyone. You're my best friend and I don't want to hate you just yet." By now, Kitty left the room. I think she went to Jordan's. I gave Mitch a tour of my house. "Do you want to see the one and only CaptainSparklez's apartment?" I ask him with a grin on my face. I wanted to wake up Jordan with a surprise. Mitch nods and I get out my spare key. I open the door and notice that Jordan is still sleeping. He was an over sleeper. I get a small squirt gun. Mitch notices what I am about to do and giggles a bit. I squirt water into Jordan's face. He groans and rolls over. Silly Jordan. He knows what's going to happen. I remove all the blankets to see that he was shirtless. I blushed bright red and he just cursed at me, getting the shirt at his bedside.

"What the fuck Krystal? You wake me up after a day like yesterday?" He says, clearly angry. Mitch walks into the room and Jordan just looks at him. "Who is he?"

"He is my boyfriend." I lie. Mitch looked confused for a second, then knew what I was doing.

"Hey dood, my name is Mitch!" He says with his usual happy tone. Jordan shakes his hand reluctantly.

"So when did you two...become something?" Jordan asked. I snickered for a bit.

"Well, Mitch and I met in grade school and he's been my boyfriend ever since." I just burst out laughing. Jordan had a surprised look on his face.

"Wow Krystal, real mature." He said after he understood what I did. Then, I introduce Mitch properly.

"Well, this is Mitch. My OTHER best friend." I say.

"Yeah, you already shook my hand and such. I don't need to introduce myself." Mitch says, still smiling. It was actually kind of creepy. But, nonetheless, he was finally reunited with me after a long separation. I invite Jordan over to my house for breakfast and he agrees. Kitty is sitting at the table already, ready for breakfast. I chuckle at her actions and go to cooking. Mitch helps me cook as well. I remember him being a really good cook so I actually let him help. He made some hash browns and pancakes while I made sausage, bacon, and eggs. The smell of breakfast filled my whole apartment. I see that both Jordan and Kitty are playing whatever games they are playing. Once both me and Mitch finish cooking, we set everything on the table.

"Food is ready everyone!" I say. "Go wash your hands. You too Jordan." Both Kitty and Jordan go out to the bathroom to wash their hands. Me and Mitch already did before we put the food on the table. Then, Mitch asks me a question that I wish he shouldn't have.

"What has happened when I was gone?" I look down, looking like I was about to cry. I really didn't want to talk about it. No, I have to tell him. He was one of my best friends. He notices my look. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says kindly.

"No, you need to know. When you left I fell into depression. Not doing my hair, failing school papers, I even lost interest into singing. You were my only friend that stood up for me, and cheered me up when I was down. You were basically the light of my life. When you left, a giant hole of my life was taken out. Nothing was the same when you left. I was picked on by the other girls. They kept saying that I was the cause of you leaving to Canada. This really hurt me and I just didn't smile anymore. Not even for the school pictures. I didn't even go to prom because I knew more girls would make fun of me, saying that I don't have a date. I just didn't bother to go. I felt like there was nothing left to live for, and I almost attempted to suicide. I didn't though, as you can see. I found out about youtube. About you on youtube. I would watch you everyday, knowing that I can find your voice every day. Finally listen to it. Then I found you on Facebook, then everything changed. I still didn't have any friends, but you were my only friend. I went to college, got a degree, and made even more friends when I moved here." I said. My tears were a mix of happiness and sadness. Mitch hugged me. I also felt another pair of arms behind me. They were Jordan's.

Both of them made me happy. Both of them I love. I just don't know which one to pick. There's Mitch, the guy who stood up for me in middle school. The fun guy who would smile all the time. The guy who basically cured my depression. Then there was Jordan, the only person who wanted to become friends with me. The guy that took me to DisneyLand. The guy I risked my life saving. The guy who kissed me. I don't know. I can't pick them both. I need some girl time. After we finished breakfast, the guys went to go play video games and Kitty went to watch. I called the one other girl that I trusted. Jennie.

"Hello?" Jennie said.

"Hi Jennie, can you come over? I need some girl time." I say. She knew what I meant.

"Understood. I am on my way. Can Jordan hang out with Jason while I am there though?" She says.

"Sure, but why are you bringing Jason?" I ask, confused.

"We're together. You didn't know?"

"Ooooh that's why you guys were holding hands all the time."

"Anyways, can he?"

"I think so, but Mitch is here. So I don't know."

I hear Jennie gasp. "Mitch is here? The guy you liked since high school?"

"Yeah, I think he lives near us now. But can you come over." She agrees and now I wait. I fiddle with my iPod, watching Mitch's videos. Then, there was one vlog he had. He said that he moved to a new apartment. He said he had a ew PO Box...and it was the same post office as mine. In the vlog he said that the post office was just across the street. The post office was across the street from the apartment building right? I was amazed. Mitch might actually live near me again. I felt even more excited.

**I am sleepy. I honestly don't feel like staying up anymore. BUT I AM ANYWAY.**


	19. He Did What?

**I lied to you all, saying I would update this yesterday. I DIDN'T I LIIIIIEEEEEDDDD. Jk, I felt like, really tired. :) Also I would like to thank you all for supporting me all the way. Really means alot to me. I just wanted to let you all know, I don't know how I am going to end this story. I don't have a plot figured out. I am figuring it out as I go. DON'T JUDGE ME!Maybe...Jordan and Krystal die? Maybe... :P**

Krystal POV

There's a knock on the door. I open it to see a smiling Jennie along with a bored looking Jason. Jason leaves and both Jennie and I start talking.

"So...what are you going to do about Mitch?" Jennie asks in a curious voice.

"I don't know what to do! I love Jordan, but I also love Mitch! Please help me." I say, basically having a desperate face on myself. Jennie thought for a moment, then answered. Something...that I don't expect from her.

"Date Mitch, see if it works out. If it doesn't, try to date Jordan." What the fuck? Why would she tell me that? If it does work out with Mitch, what would happen to Jordan? And why date Mitch first? Sometimes, I don't expect anything from Jennie.

"Ok, Jennie." I say. Her eyes flamed and her face turned red.

"What? Ok? That was only a test and you FAILED. F-A-I-L-E-D You were supposed to say no. I almost KNOW Mitch likes and and I am pretty sure Jordan likes you too. I think you are in some type of love triangle. But if it were me, I wouldn't date any of them. At least, not for right now. You liked Jordan when you first saw him and you liked Mitch ever since high school. Because of both those reason, I can tell that they both like you." I was really shocked to hear this from her. She never been in a relationship, except with Jason. That only happened recently too. She just wowed me cause her advice was actually right. I agreed with her and she just smiled. We just talked about other random stuff, like how Twilight sucks and how to play Lux in LoL. We always do that, talk about random things.

We decide to walk over to Jordan's. I open the door and look inside. It looked like no one was in there. I walk in then see all the guys pop out of the closet. I screamed and fell to my knees. They scared the hell out of me. "Fuck you guys" Is all I say. They all start laughing. One, two, three, wait, where's Kitty? I look around the apartment, then she pops out of another closet, scaring me again. "Wow guys, all of you guys, very mature." I say, smiling. They just start laughing. We ALL decide to play some games, not Minecraft, but something I can dominate in. League of Legends. We start up a 3v3 match with me, Mitch, and Jordan on one side while Jason, Jennie, and Kitty on the other. We chose a good team comp. **(I just had to put this in here. I love LoL :P**) Mitch-Sion Jordan-Teemo Me-Lux Jennie-Syndra Jason-Amumu Kitty-Diana We all played for a while, but our team came on top. I was a pretty experienced LoL player while the others...not so much. The game was pretty fun nonetheless. We all smiled, we laughed, and we raged. Then we went out to eat. Then, after that, I told everyone we needed to plan the party. And we did so. It was like going to that place..except we're not using the things as weapons. We planned that I was going to make the food along with Mitch. Lorelai and Ty were going to do decorations. Adam and Alex were going to invite everyone else. (We're inviting more people) Kitty and Chris were going to do the light shows and special effects. Jordan, Jason, Jennie, and Dawn didn't need to do anything. They were the first to get taken so they need some slack, being in there the longest.

I am going to make egg rolls. Mitch was going to make chicken wings. We, together, we're going to make some Korean BBQ. Mitch liked Asian food, and learned how to cook them from me. While we were cooking, no one disturbed us cause they were all either at home or in their rooms. Both me and Mitch started to talk a bit.

"So Mitch, how was Canada?"I ask him

"It was alright."

"Well, that's nice. At least it wasn't terrible. A-" He cut me off with something totally unexpected.

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUN DRAMATIC EFECT :D**

He kissed me...and I liked it..

**OOOOOOoooooOOooOo Also, this is a short chapter so yeah. Happy times! :) Sorry for the short chapter, I will make another one longer.**


	20. Asthma Attack

**Hey, I am aiming for this story to be FFFFAAAAMOOOUUUSSS, but that might happen so I am aiming for this story to be more popular than it already is. I am going to be putting more work into this story, and kinda update my other stories less. I am also going to be doing response to reviews in these Author's Notes crap. If you don't care, you can skip to the story. :)**

**To Mudkip5113:Well, thanks for noticing me. I don't think that I have much of a good writing talent, well, at least that's what my Language Arts teacher probably thinks...Anyways, Yeah thanks for noticing me. I will try to write more and put more work into these stories but I can't promise things cause I might run out of ideas.**

**Well, Story time!**

Krystal's POV

He kissed me. I can't believe it. I pushed him away right when his lips locked onto mine. "Why did you..." I couldn't even talk. He just looks down in shame.

"I just...I...um...sorry, I don't have a good reason." He says, looking down. "Well, I might as well spill it. I love you, Krystal Jodi." Wow! Today was full of surprises. If I go out with Mitch, Jennie will kill me. But I don't even know if Jordan likes me. Does he? I don't know. I don't know.

"Umm...Mitch...I know you're really sweet...but...I just need to think about it. I am going to the bathroom. I need to clear my head. Can you watch the food?" He understand what I am going through, like always, and nods and I go off to the bathroom to release some stress.

Mitch's POV

Dang it Mitch, why do you have to be so stupid. Krystal probably likes Jordan, not you. I like her though, and they weren't together, so it was worth a shot right? No, it wasn't worth it. Probably at least. I probably just made her more frustrated. I remove all the food from the stove and put them neatly on the trays. I notice that I finished everything and Krystal still wasn't out of the bathroom. I decide to knock on her door to see what's wrong.

"Krystal? You in there?" no response. The door was unlocked strangely. I open it to see a terrifying sight. Krystal was on the floor, breathing heavily. Did her Asthma come into play again? Oh no. I carry her to her bed and look around the apartment. Nothing. How can she have this disease and not have the medicine for it? I notice she is having an even harder time breathing. I run out of the apartment with Krystal in my hands. I think Jordan noticed me and followed me. I put Krystal in the backseat of my car and we started driving. I drove as fast as I could, not caring about the speed limit nor the stop signs. I needed to get Krystal to the nearest hospital. I get to the hospital. I get Krystal out of the back seat and run, no sprint into the hospital. Now Krystal stopped breathing. "Please! Someone help! She stopped breathing!" I felt her pulse still, but it was very faint. The doctors soon came out with an oxygen mask and they carried her over to the emergency room. I can't help to think this was all my fault. I put her under a large amount of stress and this happened. God Mitch why do you have to be so stupid. I call Jason, Jennie, and Jordan about Krystal. I ask them if they can tell her other friends as well and they agree. Jordan and I's conversation went differently though. Jordan's and Jason's.

"Mitch! What happened? I see you run out of the apartment with Krystal in your hands and drive away! What did you do to her?" Jordan says, worried.

"I didn't do anything! She is having an Asthma attack. Come to the hospital, she is in the emergency room."

"She has Asthma?" I was shocked. She didn't tell her friends about her Asthma? Wow. The only people I think, among her friends, that know that Krystal has Asthma is Liz and Jennie.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, I don't recall her doing so."

"Well she does, now get to the hospital. Call the rest of her friends and tell them about Krystal's condition."

"Ok." He hangs up. I sigh and move on to Jennie.

"Hello?" She says

"Jennie, it's me Mitch."

"Hey Mitch, what's going on."

"Krystal is having another Asthma attack."

"Oh my god. Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital. I drove her here as soon as I noticed."

"I can't believe it. She hasn't had one in five or six years." Oh my god. I notice this actually might be my fault.I put her under so much stress that she was having an Asthma attack. I can't help but to blame this on myself. I start to cry a bit just at the thought that she is dead and it was all my fault.

"Well, come here as fast as you can, and tell Jason about Krystal too." She agrees and hangs up. I wait patiently for all of them to get here.

After about twenty minutes, all of them are here. We are all waiting. I can't even talk to anyone. Krystal's condition was fatal, and I knew that. I remember once in middle school, Krystal was bullied by these mean older kids. They pushed her around a lot, when I wasn't there. Once, a kid pushed her and she hit the wall, then fell to the floor. She then got an Asthma attack and the ambulance came. The bully got expelled and Krystal went into intensive care. Just think, the ambulance came right away and she still had to be put into intensive care. Think how much worse her condition might be if she wasn't treated right away. I sat in a chair right next to the emergency room doors, away from everyone else. Jennie comes up to me.

"You're so sad Mitch. Don't be sad. I am sure Krystal will be just fine. It's not your fault. I never even seen you sad." She says. It was true. I never was sad. I always kept a big smile on my face and was ready to face the day.

"It was my fault."I mumble in a whisper voice. She comes next to me, sitting loser so she can hear better.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I kissed her and told her I loved her." With that, I got a slap in the face. A really hard one. Thank goodness no one noticed. They were all outside, wanting to get some fresh air.

"Why would you do that Mitch!? I know you. You aren't one of those guys who kisses girls randomly right?" I shake my head no.

"I need to finish why this was my fault. She said she needed to get rid of some stress and went into the bathroom. Then about ten minutes later, I go to check on her and she was on the bathroom floor." I finish. Jennie just looks at me like I was a mad man.

She just sighs. "It wasn't your fault, Mitch. She's just been really confused. You know, with you being here. Don't tell her I told you this but, she likes you. Both you and Jordan. She has been really stressed out cause she liked you ever since high school. She's just really stressed out. So it wasn't your fault if you confessed your feelings first. Don't be too hard on yourself. Jason helped me out with that." She says. I felt amazed. She used to be the most self-conscious person I knew. Jason must've really helped her. She smiles at me and just leaves. Joining everyone else. She said she was going to go to dinner with them. They asked me as well, but I refused. I was now alone in the waiting room. This didn't last long because someone actually came back. It was Liz. She came and sat next to me. I still looked down, feeling really sad. Liz notices this.

"Wow, you must really be depressed over Krystal." She comes up really close to me. "Jennie told me what happened and I am here for two reasons. One-" She slaps me on the face. "and two, to tell you it's not your fault. She has been through a lot of stress in the past week. Her friends got kidnapped and she had to rescue. Jordan got amnesia and was beaten up really badly. And even Jason fell into a coma cause of a BOMB. Someone was targeting us. She also got a fever before." I just looked at her in shock. Kidnapping, Rescuing, Coma, Amnesia, Bomb. Wow. I can't believe she didn't get an Asthma attack before. Liz gets up and starts walking away. "I'll get you something to eat, ok?" She smiles at me. The she leaves the room. I weakly smile. I start to sing softly to myself. Singing always made me smile, or feel better. This time it didn't. I just sang really sad songs. One of which was "Liars" by Florence and The Machine. I just felt really depressed in general. I sat there all night, without sleeping. Liz brought me food, but I barely touched it. I fell asleep in the waiting room, still waiting for Krystal's condition. Then, morning comes and there is a doctor there.

"Are you Mitch?" He asks I nod. "The patient wanted to see you. I told her that you have been here all night. Also you took her here right away. She didn't want to wake you up though." I felt really happy. She was better. I was anxious to see her. The doctor led me to the room she was in. She was sitting quietly, looking out the window. She looked very frail. I called everyone and told them about her condition. Most of them didn't answer. The ones that did weren't able to come. I guess it was really early in the morning. I walk into the room where Krystal was. She looks at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"Hey..." I say, still feeling sad.

"Hi!" she says in a happy tone. She notices that I was sad. "You are sad Mitch. I never seen you sad. Please don't or it will make me sad." I look up. She had a frown on her face. I smile weakly, and a grin appears on her face. Then, she gives me a hug. She patted my back too.

"What?" I was really confused.

"Jennie came earlier and told me..." She said quietly. I frowned again. "I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't your fault. Please, believe me, I have been in so much stress. It was bound to happen sooner or later. So don't blame it on yourself and be happy. I want the old Mitch back. The fun guy who always lightens up the mood." I smile. But then frown again.

"Please, forgive me." I say.

"Forgive you? What did you do wrong?"

"I kissed you and gave you more stress."

"I'll be honest, that kiss totally caught me by surprise. I thought you deserved a slap on the face. But Jennie said both her and Liz took care of that." She laughs and I do too. "But it's ok. You just wanted to express your feelings. And as I said before, you didn't really add to my stress. You actually relieved it a bit. I'm sure Jennie told you about me, you, and Jordan right?" I nod "Well yeah, it's actually kinda nice that I know you like me. But still, you know I do like Jordan and I know he cares about me very much. Heck, he gave me a Youtube account and helped me record videos. I don't know how Jordan really feels about me though so until then, can we still be best friends? Like BETTER friends than me and Jordan?" I smile widely.

"Well of course!" I say."I will be back. Back in like twenty minutes." I say. I was going to go back to her apartment. I was going to get her laptop. I went into her apartment and something was there. When I opened her door, there was blood on the floor. Scared, I looked around to see someone on the floor, bleeding out.

**OOOOOOOOO Cliff Hanger. I bet you all hate me for putting these in. This actually took me two hours to make. I hope this is longer. I hoped you all liked it as well. The plot of this part was hard to make :/. Again, remember, I just wing it. **


	21. Why Does This Happen To Us? Why Us?

**Hello everyone! When I woke up, I checked my email right away. It had ten new emails from . It was all like reviews, favorites, and followers. Thank you for reading all of these chapters. It really means alot to me. I was kind of a jerk leaving you on a big cliffhanger last time. Also, sorry for a late update. I started this autho'r's note this morning but I had an arguement with my best friends, big fight, other things. But I am updating now so YOU BE HAPPY! :D Ok, now response to the dang reviews! :D**

**To:firegirl956: OMG OMG UR LIEK MY INSPIRATION. Yeah, thanks for reading!**

**To KxF: No it isn't Ty...maybe...maybe not. You don't know until you read the story.**

**To Bluseas17:READ TO FIND OUT.**

**To Guest: Well...yeah..umm..yeah. I've seen people go to the hospital cause of the attack thing. Good for you that you are almost out of it :). And lastly, hell no I will not change this to hurt. There are so many different genres that this fits into. Like Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Mystery, Drama. Those are the ones that are at the top of my head.**

**Anyways guys, on with the story :D. I can't believe I am smiling about people getting hurt...Just...yeah. STORY TIME**

Mitch POV

I walk in to see someone on the ground, bleeding. Next to him I find a vase, shattered into pieces. I turn the mysterious person around to find that it was Jordan. He was conscious, but barely. He whispered to me in a raspy voice.

"Is she ok?" He asked. I nod fastly and take him to the hospital. I was still very horrified. Krystal comes out and sees me in the waiting room, still fear stuck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, oblivious to Jordan's condition. I look at her and smile weakly.

"Nothing I am fine." I say, but in a whisper voice.

"I know you are lying. What do you not want to tell me?" She asked sternly.

"Well, when I went back to your apartment, the door was already open. I let myself in to find blood at the front door." She just stares at me. I look over but she urges for me to continue. "I went inside to see Jordan on the ground and a vase shattered next to him. I turned him around and he asked me, 'Is she ok?' I nod and he smiles. Then he went unconscious. I took him to the hospital, here." She was just staring. Not even at me anymore. I gave her a hug, trying to comfort her. She was staring outside, looking at something. I thought she was grieving but then, when I looked outside, I saw a man. He was smiling straight at her. He was mouthing something. I could barely read it.

"Your friends are gone." I just stayed there, with my mouth open. Then he left. Then, I rushed to ask the nurse something.

"Is it ok for Krystal to leave?" I ask. She nods and I take Krystal out of the hospital and into my car.. "Krystal! Tell me where everyone lives." She nods. I had to check up on everybody. I decided to check on the youngest one, Kitty. I arrived at the small house but I see that the door was open. I rush in with Krystal following. Terror was there. Both of Kitty's parents were on the floor, knocked out and bleeding. I went upstairs to see Kitty. She was ok, but her eyes were widened. She was crying and in the closet. Me and Krystal took Kitty along with her parents to the hospital. We leave her there and tell her to stay there. Then we go to Alex's house. The door was, like Kitty's, opened. I rushed in the house to see Alex have cuts and bruises on the floor. He was still conscious, but barely. We took him too and, like Kitty, took him to the hospital. We then went to Liz's house. When we got there the door was open. I rushed in again, but I hear muffled screams. I follow those screams to see Liz, struggling to survive against a man trying to strangle her. I run in and tackle him as Liz runs away. I punch him really hard in the face, making him pass out. I take the man and drive him straight to the police. We take Liz to the hospital, just in case. Next on the list was Anna. We get to her house to see that the door was closed. I felt relieved for a second, but then I heard screams of Anna. I run in and knock the door down. There was a man chasing Anna around her house. He notices me, but runs away through the backdoor. I notice that Anna has a cut on her arm, most likely from a knife. We take her to the hospital as well. Then, we drive to Chris's house to see that the door was closed. I remembered he said that he was going to his grandmother's for a few days so I wasn't worrying about him. After that, we went to Ty's house. The door was opened so I rushed in. There were even more cuts on Ty. It seemed like whoever did this retraced Ty's cuts. He was clearly conscious though. He was groaning in pain. We took him to the hospital as well. Then we went to Lorelai's house. The door was closed so I knocked on it. A tired Lorelai came to the door. I told her to get in the car with us, for safety issues and about how they were targeting our friends. She agrees and hops into the car. We decided to keep her in the car since she wasn't injured in any way. With that, we went to Adam's place. The door was opened and I could hear screams. I rushed in and it was terrible. Adam was stabbed in the shoulder while Dawn was running away from a man. I kicked him really hard on the legs and told Dawn to get in the car. I carried Adam into the car, leaving the man writhing in pain in the house. We take them all to the hospital, dropping them off including Lorelai. Last on the list was Jennie and Jason. We guessed they were together so we went to Jason's house. The door was opened again. I ran in to see a barely breathing Jennie and a not breathing Jason. Horrified, I gave Jason CPR. He came back, thank god, but was barely breathing. I carried them both to the car and we made our last stop at the hospital.

We all sat in the waiting room, waiting to know about the condition of our friends. Me, Lorelai, Krystal, Kitty, Dawn and Liz waited for our friends. We were all so worried.

Anna was the first to come out, but with a huge bandage on her arm. She said that it was fine and so we waited some more. Then came out Kitty's parents. They were ok, just knocked out and had a little bit of blood on their heads. They hugged Kitty right as they saw her and then they thanked me for taking them and Kitty here. I accepted the gratitude and went back to worrying about everyone else. A doctor came out, saying that Alex was ok and we could see him. Krystal and Liz get up to see him. We all had tears in our eyes, hoping our friends were ok. After about an hour, another doctor comes out, saying that Adam was ok. He was asleep, but we could see him. Dawn stood up and went to see him. About two more hours passed and then the doctor said that Ty was ok and we could see him. Lorelai got up and went to see him. About another hour passed and the doctor said that Jennie was ok, and she was awake. I got up to see her. I came in to see Jennie resting her eyes.

"Jennie?" I say as I open the door. Her eyes dart open. Then she smiles.

"At least someone came to see me." She jokes. I smile a little bit, then go back to frowning. "Why the long face? I am ok." She says. I look up at her then burst into tears. I must be like a big baby to her.

"It's just that everyone got hurt. Why would someone target us. Why would someone hurt us. We didn't do anything wrong except spread happiness through our videos." She just gives me a hug and a pat on the back.

"It's ok. There are just some really cruel people out there. It's ok, I was like this when Jordan got hurt over at Disneyland." After a while, I suck it up and we talk for a while.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Well, a man walked into the house when Jason went to go get something in his car. He hid in the closet next to the front door. When Jason closed the door, he hit him really hard with something really hard in the face. It knocked him out. I was upstairs, doing my hair. When I open the door to go take a shower, the man hit me really hard in the stomach with his fist. I fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Then he got a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. Jason woke up and punched the guy in the face. They both fought for about five minutes until Jason fell to the ground with a black eye, bruises, and cuts on his arms. Then, the man ran out of the room. Jason turned to me and mouthed 'I love you' before dying for about a minute. Then you came in and revived him. I forgot to say, thank you for that." I nod. I left the room to check on Krystal and the others. They were all anxiously waiting to know what Jordan and Jason's condition was. We notice that both of their surgeries end at the same time and two doctors came out. The first doctor spoke first.  
"Our surgery was successful. Jordan will be just fine." He smiled. I smiled a bit, then remembered about Jason. The second doctor spoke.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER! I am so so very mean. :P Depressing chapter kind of. Sorry for that, just in a depressing mood right now. Anyways, have a nice day and be safe my awesome readers. **


	22. Protection

**Hey guys. I just haven't been in a writing mood right now so sorry if these chapters keep going up late. I really appreciate everyone who liked and/or read this. It really means alot to me because it still is my first story. Sorry about the story as well, it turned into a dramatic, tragic adventure type of story. I am too lazy to do response to reviews so LET'S GO WITH THE STORY!**

Jennie's POV

I wait eagerly as the doctor says how Jason was. I ignored Jordan's condition too. Not on purpose, but i was just really worried about Jason. The second doctor came out. He was about to say something until something totally unexpected comes out.

"I'm Ok! And better than ever!" Jason says as he jumps out of the doors along with Jordan. We all go up and hug them. I give Jason a little kiss on the cheek. We decided to go to dinner. Or at least I did.I asked everyone if they wanted to come. Most of them were busy, saying they already ate dinner too. I noticed the time already. It was like midnight. I didn't even notice how much time had passed. The people who did come with us were Mitch, Krystal, Jordan, and Anna. I didn't really understand why Anna wanted to go. I remember she went to dinner already. I guess she didn't eat much.

We went to an Olive Garden. It was basically the first thing that popped up into my head. **(And mine too!**) Me, Krystal, and Anna sat on one side while Jason, Jordan, and Mitch sat on the other. We all had our own conversations. Except Anna, who didn't really talk much. Mitch was the only one able to talk to her. Or, at least get her to speak. They hit it off in the middle of dinner. They were actually kind of cute. But they didn't actually go out yet, just talked a lot. Like the way he talks to Krystal, which was saying a lot. Me and Krystal gossip with each other about Mitch and Anna. "Do you think they will be together?" I say.

"Maybe. I dunno cause Mitch did say he liked me." She said. I honestly think that they will be together. We all talked with each other, about the stupid people trying to kill us. We decide to all get alarm systems or dogs to defend us. Krystal said that she was going to get a dog. Her apartment allowed her to have pets. Jordan did the same as well. Me and Jason talked a little bit, then decided to get an alarm system.

"Together." I say. They all look at me, shocked. "Guys, I have an announcement to make. I am moving in with Jason." The girls squeal in happiness while the guys look at Jason with a 'Seriously?' look. I laughed a bit. Jason nodded back at them. They just shrugged and went off and continued their meal. The girls were asking me questions like, "When will you move there?" Or "Are you two sharing a room?" Or even "Can I help you move?". Once we finished dinner, I had already answered all of the girls' questions. Then, we go our separate ways and go off to our houses.

Krystal POV

Me and Jordan left in the same car, cause I didn't have one. I felt a little awkward at dinner. I was with both guys that I liked. It was weird. I actually felt a little jealous of Anna too. I know, I said I was going to wait but what if Jordan doesn't like me? We were on our way to the pound, not home, cause we wanted to not be almost killed again. At the pound, we found two adorable dogs. One was a boy and one was a girl. I decided to take the girl cause, well, I am a girl and Jordan took the boy. We went home with our new furry friends. I decided to stay at Jordan's on the couch cause my room had blood on the floor. I didn't want to be in there when that was on the floor. It just reminded me of when Jordan was hurt. I quickly forgot about it when I slumped onto the couch and drifted off to sleep. Jordan put a blanket on me while I was sleeping and kissed me. I don't know if that last part was in my dreams or reality. I convinced myself it was only in my dreams.

Both me and Jordan woke up at about the same time. Cause, well, I woke him up. In the morning we took the dogs out for a walk, showered, and stuff like that. I went back to my house to clean up but Jordan insisted for him to do it. I decided for both of us to do so, but I got the one closer to the door so I didn't have to see where he was. You know, passed out. We finished within an hour or so. We both decided to go out and get food for our dogs. We went to Petco and asked about food for our dogs. They pointed out where it was and so we went. We bought food, puppy pads, dog toys, and treats. I took my dog to my apartment and got her settled in. Then, I went over to Jordan's to record some got out a video camera and vlogged with me.

"Hey guys, it's me Jordan a.k.a CaptainSparklez."

"And me, Krystal a.k.a CookingAsian."

"And we just wanted to update you guys on why we didn't upload nor record pretty much all this and last week."

"We were being targeted by stupid people who are trying to kill us. All of us have been in the hospital at least once."

"So I hope you all understand why we haven't uploaded anything. Krystal and I will be recording as much as we can."

"Also, my awesome best friend Mitch a.k.a BajanCanadian. He just moved near us so hope to see him soon."

"Yeah guys, take care!" Then Jordan ends the recording. He looks at me weirdly. "Mitch lives near us?" He asks. I nod.

"He lives above us, I think. Either above us or on our floor." He just shrugs and goes off to his recording studio. I call Mitch a little bit after.

"Hey Mitch, do you want to record some Minecraft with us?"

"Ok sure, what are you guys doing?"

"We are going to be playing Skyblock Warriors with a couple of other people. You in?"

"Hellz yeah! I am gon' beat your asses." He says, obviously cocky. I shrug and we get on. We call Mitch on skype along with Tiff. We all play together. All of us decided to team up on Mitch for him being so cocky. After multiple tries, I finally hit Mitch off with a fishing rod.

"Your gon' beat our asses Mitch?" I say, jokingly. He laughs followed by everyone else. Tiff, ultimately, wins. I killed Jordan with a wooden sword on the bridge. I let my guard down trying to get his stuff cause my inventory was full. Then, Tiff sniped me off the dang bridge.

"GG everyone GG" Mitch says.

"Well everyone, that was Skyblock Warriors. With me I have Jordan or CaptainSparklez. Tiff a.k.a iHascupquake. And Mitch a.k.a TheBajanCanadian. This is Krystal, signing off." With that, we finished recording. Me and Jordan decided to play some of our survival more. And after that, some DeathSwap. Recording with him was fun. We had our laughs, our tiny tantrums, and our whines. At least, he whined. Jordan wanted a rematch against me for DeathSwap cause I got him in lava. I politely refuse and end the recording, smiling. We decide to upload those videos tomorrow. We play some more games. Different games, besides Minecraft. We play just a different variety of games. Most of them he was good at cause he owned them. But, when we played League of Legends, I dominated him with a support and a smirk on my face. He raged.

"You play this game way more than me. It's totally unfair."

"Well it's totally unfair cause you beat me in so many other games I don't even know how to play."

"Touche" I check the time to see it was about lunch. I made him some pasta and we ate at his apartment. I finished first so Jordan had to clean the dishes. He groaned, signifying he didn't want to do them. I just smile at him.

"Do the damn dishes Jordan." I say in my most evil voice, but still smiling. It was actually really funny. His reaction was so hilarious. Then, I remembered about the party. Chris should be home by now and everyone should be as well. I call them all, including Mitch, to get ready. The party will be in two days. Let's just hope those people don't, you know, kill us.

**Meh. This chapter I tried to put in more romance and humor. You know, to fit the category I put it in. Sorry to anyone who expected humor over the days. I jsut plan out the plot and write down whatever is good. Yeah, now I am putting more humor and romance into the story. No more of those people who hate on the group. I have grown tired of that. But I might put it in like around chapter 30. I am aiming for 40 chapters so yeah. Have a nice day and don't forget to smile. That was my old annoying school motto... Yeah.**


	23. Alcohol Does The Darnest Things

**Hey everyone! I AM NOT DEAD YAY! This chapter may be short. I also will not be updating as frequently cause I am at my grandma's house and there are so many distractions. I get distracted easily. Anyways, on with the story!**

Krystal's POV

I call up Liz to see if everything for the party was ready. She said yes. I get some nice clothes on. Then I call Mitch and Jordan. They arrive quickly. I asked them if they could help carry the food into my car, or actually Mitch's car. His was bigger and we had to pick up some people. I hd a list of the party guests.

_People going to the party_

_Liz, Alex, Mitch, Tiff, Jordan, Adam, Dawn, Chris, Anna, Kitty, Lorelai, Jennie, Jason, Ty, Eddie, Mark, Bella, Derek, Nina, Dakota, Nick, Adam._

There were probably more people but I just didn't bother to put their names down. We got all the food into the car. We brought in Korean Barbecue, Egg rolls, hamburgers, vegetables, and other foods. We had so much. But we had a lot of guys coming to the party. And I am sure they will eat a lot. We get into the car and go on our way to pick up Dakota and Eddie. Once we finished that, we went off to Liz's house. There were so many people already there, but Jennie wasn't, as usual. We place all the food onto the table. I went to go get a drink until I noticed something. Pretty much all the drinks were alcohol. I can't believe it. Kitty is the kid here and she will have nothing to drink. Ugh ADAM!

"Adam... Where are all the drinks?" I ask him kindly. He was in charge of drinks.

"Oh they're right over there." He points to the table where I was at.

"No Adam...Where are all the REGULAR drinks." He looks at me. He was clearly scared. He knows what I can do.

"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot. I can go get it right now."

"No worries. I can go get it." I say, trying not to sound sarcastic. I guess I will go with Kitty to see what she wants to drink. I ask Mitch for the keys to his car. He insists on driving and so he does. We were at the store for about ten minutes, then came back with a bunch of soda. It seemed like most of the guys had cups in their hands, and were drinking. I sigh, men right? Then I see someone that stood out. Jennie! She was on the table dancing. Then, a drunk Liz jumps on the table. I start laughing my head off. I couldn't believe they actually got drunk. I never would've expected for them to get drunk. Then, after a while, a fight breaks out between the two girls.

"You know? My boyfriend is better than you you know?" Jennie slurs.

"No! My boyfriend is better than YOU!" Liz slurs as well.

"You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I do." Then she pulls up the first guy she sees. Jordan. "This guy right here."

"No, that's Krystal's boyfriend! Get your hands off him!" Jordan just walks away calmly, right in my direction. Then, a drunk Jordan comes up to me. How did they get him drunk? He was and is not a drinker.

"HHHHeeeeeeeyyyyy Krystal" He slurred. I just rolled my eyes and put the sodas on the table with Kitty following close behind. "Where you goin? Don't leave me, please." I just walked off to make sure nothing broke. I guess me and Mitch are going to be the drivers today.

"WOOOOOOO PARTY!" I hear Mitch scream. Then I see a drunk Mitch running around the house with some silly string. I guess I spoke too soon. Today is going to be a long night.

"Krystal. Did you know that I looooooove you?" Jordan continues to slur. I shrug. He's drunk, it's fake. He doesn't like you. "No really, I do." He comes up to me and puts his hand over my shoulder. I guess he was stumbling. He couldn't really walk very, let's just say, not very elegantly. He was stumbling over every rug. Running into every wall. I couldn't believe it. It was like babysitting a baby. The only people who weren't drunk were me, Kitty, and Dawn. I sent Kitty upstairs to play some minecraft. Dawn was being hit on by other guys at the party, but she sternly rejected. She was basically calling out for my help but I had a baby to take care of.

He followed me everywhere, constantly telling me compliments. It was really flattering at first, but now I am getting annoyed of them, more importantly of Jordan. I made him sit on the couch while I check on everyone else, and go help Dawn.

"Fine!" He said and he went off to go talk to Liz. I go back to Jordan to see how he was doing. He wasn't at the couch, so where was he? I looked around then I saw Liz. She was, Oh..my...god... she was kissing Jordan. MY JORDAN! I scream out in anger and run upstairs into the bathroom and cry. Why would Liz even do this? I was totally disregarding the fact that they were all drunk. Someone notices me crying and screaming and runs upstairs.

"Krystal?" He asked in a gentle voice. It was slightly slurred, but I knew who it was. It was Mitch. He wasn't as drunk as everyone else, but he certainly was drunk. I just needed someone to talk to, so I opened the door. He insists that I come out and into another room, and so I do. I lay on the bed and cry into my pillow. He pats me on the back lightly, trying to comfort me.

"What happened to you Krystal? I saw you run upstairs after you screamed." He had a worried look on his face.

"I just. I don't know anymore. I just. I saw. I mean I-" I stuttered immensely, still sobbing quietly.

"You don't need to tell me ok? Just tell me how I can help?" I look at him and hug him.

"You already did." I say, smiling. I separate from the hug and look at him. His eyes sparkled in the light. He had something on his face so I decided to wipe it off with a handkerchief. I wipe it off, but then get lost into his eyes as he does with mine. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, we kiss. It was passionate and lovely. But then, something happens that makes me regret doing that. Jordan opens the door in the middle of it.

**OOOOOOOOOOO :D Hopefully this will make up for the days I was absent. Anyways, the other stories might be updated as well. The Odd One Out might not be, but Finally, Reunited will be ok? Again, I will not be updating as frequently ok?**


	24. What Was In The Drink?

**Hello everyone! I decided this story is going to be ending soon. Sadness. :( I need ideas for another story, as another story is closing soon as well. So please tell me your story ideas within a review or within a PM and send it to me. I hope you guys liked this story. Cuz I liked writing it. I am hoping to end this at chapter thirty five so , ON WITH THE DAMN STORY.**

Krystal's POV

He just stares at us, blankly. Like we were crazy. Then he just fell. He clearly passed out. The yelling of people from downstairs stopped, and Mitch also passes out. I didn't. Kitty and Dawn run upstairs, to the room I was in. They were worried about something, and screaming about something outside. I tell them to hide as I go downstairs. EVERYONE who drank the beer was passed out. How did this happen? Curious, I look outside through a blind. There must have been at least ten, no twenty men outside. I got scared and ran to hide with Kitty and Dawn. We were pretty safe. The room we were in was the panic room, so no one could come in if we didn't allow them to. Then I pulled the closest people who were passed out into the panic room. I pulled in Tiff, Adam, Jordan, and Jason. I was about to go get Jennie until the door breaks open. Men came pouring into the house. I picked Jennie up and raced into the panic room. Dawn already had a button to make the door close shut. And so we did. I couldn't save anyone else. Just the thought of it made me sick. And so, I got up to leave. The girls stop me. I try my best to get free of their grasp, but I just couldn't.

The lights go off and I whimper. Yelling and screaming comes from downstairs as we stay in the room. I could recognize every single one of those screams. I cry softly. The room was cleverly hidden, but the walls weren't soundproof, so we stayed quiet, trying not to cry or whimper. I do, but very quietly.I tiptoe around the room to look at what we have. We had a first aid kit, a small amount of canned food, a bed, and some bottles. I guessed the bottles were with Mitch when we went here. Then, the screams of help from downstairs stops. Everything is quiet now. We had a small, and I mean SMALL window that showed the outside. I looked through it to see that the men were gone. I couldn't risk anyone else's lives so I open the door slowly. The girls tell me to stop, but I ignore their urges. I open the door and tell them to stay there. I walk out into the hallway and close the door behind me.

"If I don't come back. Go home. Or call 911. Either one, make sure you're safe." I say through the door. I tiptoe downstairs to see if anyone was left. I panicked when I saw the party was gone and so were the people. I look in all the rooms. Closets, bedrooms, heck even bathrooms. In one closet, next to the front door, I saw a passed out Liz in there. I shake her gently, but she doesn't wake up. I knew she was breathing, but she just wasn't waking up. I pick her up and go outside, about to take her to the hospital until something really hard hits me on the back of the head. I fall to the ground and see some familiar shoes. Someone I knew did this to me, but who? I was half awake as the mysterious man or woman took me to a car. Ok now I know who it is. This is Chris's car, but why would he do this? This wasn't like him. I thought he was my friend. I get up from the seat to still see Liz still next to me, but she was still passed out. I look over to see Chris still driving, totally not noticing me.

"C-Chris?" I manage to say. He looks over at me. His eyes were two big balls of madness.

"What are you doing awake? You should be asleep...Like your friend." He says in an evil and crazy tone. It was actually kind of scary. He pulls over and gets out of the car. The windows were tinted and it was night so I couldn't see where he was going. He goes to the other side of the car with a brick.

"CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CHRIS! STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU! STOP THIS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." He falls to his knees and starts crying.

"I can't do it. I just can't. Should I do it? Yes? No? You're stupid Chris. She's your friend. No she isn't. Yes she is. The ritual isn't complete without her. No. Yes. WHAT ARE YOU INSIDE MY HEAD!" He was talking to himself. I don't know why he was doing these things. I get out of the car and comfort him. He was about to almost kill me with a brick, but he was still my friend. I lead him to the car and get into the driver's seat. I drive back to the house with Chris completely passed out. Did someone spike his drink somehow? Was he brainwashed? So many questions and so little answers. I go to the door and talk to the girls and about the people's conditions. I checked the beer to see who it was made by, or what brand it was. The brand was in some kind of foreign language. I shake Adam, forcing him to wake up. He doesn't, so I ut on some REALLY loud music in his ears. He wakes up almost immediately.

"Adam..." I say, with my evil voice.

"Wait what? What happened?"

"Everyone passed out. Everyone except the people who DIDN'T drink. Everyone passed out at the same time."

"What? How? Those, I mean, umm.." He started to stutter a bit.

"Where did you get the drinks?" I ask in a stern tone.

"I, umm..." He mumbled a bit.

"What did you say?"

"I GOT THEM FROM A FRIEND!" He yelled at me. I was surprised cause he didn't yell usually.

"Who was this friend?" Dawn asked.

"Do you remember that guy, you know, the one who made food for us during our wedding." dawn went silent for a second.

"Well that's what we get for trusting people like that. Now look. Everyone gets kidnapped and Chris goes insane. We have to save everyone else." I say, trying to look brave. I wasn't. I was really scared. We get to planning, until some of the people wake up. More importantly, Jordan and Mitch.

**Lol Hi Guys. I had a different idea for this chapter... I was gonna be like Jordan runs into another room, crying his eyes out. And Krystal runs after him, comforts him, then they get together. But this was more fun. If you guys want that chapter, I can make an alternate story starting from that chapter.**


	25. Finally Together

**I was debating over which should I write about, The alternate or this one. I decided this one, ultimately. There are SO MANY DISTRACTIONS. CABLE TV! CALL OF DUTY! LEAGUE OF LEGENDS! MINECRAFT! OMG! I must stay strong...writing..NOW!**

_Mitch's POV_

I wake up to see Jordan right next to me. We were in a dark room. It looked like the panic room, actually. I look at Krystal, wondering if she thought the kiss was good. Jordan was awake, and just glared at her. She was focused on other things it seemed like. She looked up at us and frowned a bit. "Ok guys, before you get mad, we have something else we need to focus on. Our drinks were spiked with something, I don't know what. Chris went insane and everyone who drank passed out. We have to save everyone else." I see a passed out Chris on the bed. we have to focus now. Put our stupid drama aside. I go and shake Chris violently and he wakes up, looking dizzy and nauseous.

"W-What happened? Last thing I remember was when I..." he just looks down. "I'm so sorry Krystal. I don't know what came over me. Something was controlling my body, but I don't know what. I-" He was cut off by Krystal.

"You don't need to worry, Chris. All I need to know is where were you going to take me and Liz?"He just sits and puts his thinking face on. I felt quite impatient. Then, I see Tiff wake up.

"Tiff, are you ok?" She nods and I inform her about the situation. She sighs.

"These guys again."

"Who?" I ask, clearly confused.

"These guys. They want to do a ritual for their sadistic religion. It was like cannibalism, but they didn't eat the people. They completely tortured them, then mutilate the bodies. It was suppose to get rid of all the bad in every part of the body. But the ritual will not initiate if the bad was in a group. The whole group would have to be mutilated for the ritual to be complete. I thought the last of them were gone but I guess not. We have to save everyone, fast." Wow how did she know that? She answers the question I had in my mind. "I was hunted down by these guys a while back. I punched someone so they didn't hurt my friend's kid." Then, right as she says that, Chris stands up.

"I remember where. We were going to take you to this really old house. It's only a couple of blocks away. Come on guys." He says. Krystal just stops him.

"We need weapons. Something we can infiltrate their base with. Like when me and Kitty saved you guys." I think about it for a second.

"Let's use the stuff we have at the party. We have lights, like rave lights. And we also have glass bottles and big full bottles of alcohol. We have a lot of the stuff we need." I suggest. They agree to gather all we could.

We put all the stuff we gathered into the trunk and drive off to the place Chris was talking about. It was big, like a big mansion. We had to get rid of the guards in the front so we sent our two cutest women to lure them away, Liz and Krystal. It was quite funny, actually. The two acted as if they were drunk and lured them away from the gates. Then, the guards were kicked "there". They fell to the floor as the woman kicked them in the face, knocking em out. They smile and give us a thumbs up. I go in and fondle with the electrical system, turning off the lights in all areas. I basically just smashed it with a hammer, though. A man came running after me. I noticed it was someone I knew. It was Eddie. He ran after me and tackled me. I couldn't fight back, he was my friend. Then, he knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Eddie.

"I'm so sorry." Then I felt myself being carried as my consciousness fades away.

_Jordan POV_

Why isn't Mitch back yet? I see all the lights turned off, but Mitch just wasn't coming. I guess he got captured. We arm ourselves with our weapons which was glass bottles, bats, balls, kitchen knives, and a blow horn. I ran in, leading the charge and taking out the first people I saw. I looked at the faces of the people to see they looked familiar. Like, really familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. I ignored that feeling soon after and went in deeper into the mansion. I knocked out most of the people I saw using just my fists. Men or women, they are all sadistic and want to kill us. They all seemed so familiar. Then, I punched one girl. I looked at her and it was Anna. Oh my god, what happened? I call Kitty to take Anna back to the car. We go in deeper to find more familiar faces. We found Ty, Bella, Derek, Lorelai, Dakota, and Nina. I was surprised to see these people. Why were they fighting against us? We all decide to split up to find the rest of the group. We all had partners, so it was ok. I was paired up with Krystal as we went to the lower left of the mansion. We saw someone, sitting in a chair. I was about to punch him until his hand stopped me. He turned his chair so we could see who it was. It was Mitch.

"What are you doing Mitch!?" I scream.

"Mitch! I know you are there! Answer me Mitch!" Krystal screams.

"Don't you see? He isn't your friend, Krystal." I whisper to Krystal. She just gives me an angry face and goes back to pleading to Mitch. I sigh.

"You know, Krystal, Mitch is here." He said. Krystal looked at him in shock. "But you will never get to him, unless you kill him." He says, his eyes beady as heck. I was scared as hell. I have to...kill...someone? And that someone has to be one of my friends. "Please kill me, Jordan." I hear him say. Why would he do something like that? "This is the last of my sanity. Kill me or I will go insane!" He says. Then, he screams out and now he has his eyes narrowed, looking straight at me. No. I won't kill my friend. There has to be some way to cure him somehow. "Hello Jordan."He says with an evil smile. "Do you remember when I KISSED Krystal?" He was bringing this up. " Just to inform you, it was passionate and full of love and lust. Like we were meant to be." No, he can't bring this up. He's really making me angry. "You never stand a chance against me." That was it. I run straight for him, screaming. I punch him really hard in the face and stomach. Krystal just stood there in terror as she watched her two best friends fight to the death. I get out my pocket knife as he gets out a regular knife. Before he can react, I stab him in the stomach. He gasps and falls to the floor.

"MITCH!" Krystal screams as she runs over to him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jordan." Mitch says, smiling weakly. I knew his life was fading away. It was all my fault. I just fell to my knees and started weeping.I killed someone in cold blood. I shouldn't live. I put the knife to my neck, about to cut myself. Mitch stops me right away. "Don't, Jordan. Krystal won't have anyone to live for." I look at Krystal as she has ignored what Mitch has said and my actions. I see his eyes start to close slowly. I give him CPR as Krystal gives him mouth to mouth resuscitation. We successfully got him back, but he was barely breathing. We immediately took him to the car, then the hospital. We overtook that place, and now everyone is safe. Everyone is safe, I hope. We wait in the waiting room for about two, no three hours. Then, finally, a doctor comes out, calling for me and Krystal.

"He is going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but he should be as good as new in about a week. I can't help to ask but what keeps happening to you that you guys keep going here?" I tell her about the situation of the men and people targeting us and such. "Well, that's a lot in just two or three weeks. You guys need like some kind of protection. Or a party that WON'T be sabotaged by people."

"We took care of those people, so we won't be sabotaged anymore."

"Tell you what, I will throw you a party. You guys are our best patients and it was very brave and noble to go find your friends. And fight off other people. Anyways, the party will be at an ice skating rink. Be there at around 9:00 AM next week ok?" I nod along with Krystal. This woman was so nice. I am really glad to finally see some nice strangers. "Also, Mitch should be awake right now so you can see him. He can't stress too much so don't tell him to move around a lot." Krystal was so happy that she basically launched herself to the room that Mitch was in. I jog slowly behind her. When I get there, we see Mitch, smiling and waving at us. We sit next to him. Or at least I do. Krystal hugs him right away. I get to thinking. She's really getting closer to Mitch everyday she is with him. This injury gave him more attention too. I should tell her. Not in front of Mitch, though. I'll tell her after this.

We all get talking about the party. Krystal was going to shop for nice clothes for everyone. Mitch wanted to bring alcohol, but we said no right away, for we still had to clean up the last party on the walls of Liz's house. He chuckled and nodded. Mitch gets talking about some dream he had. "I dreamt about space. We were all in space, but we could breath without a suit. The zero gravity atmosphere was like swimming. It was so cool." After that point in the story, it was already midnight and we had to get back home, me and Krystal. We say our goodbyes to Mitch and we leave. I take Krystal out to dinner, which was just a twenty four seven Taco Bell. While we were eating, I decided this was the moment.

"Krystal." I say. she looks at me confused. "I need to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?" She says, still confused.

"I need you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart and the first time I saw you, I was in love. I love everything about you. How brave you are to go into battles. How you giggle and laugh. How you blush bright red when embarrassed. How your cooking tastes. And your beautiful smile that you put on everyday. The way you spread the happiness made me love you even more." I pause to see her emotions. Also for the dramatic effect. She had tears coming out of her eyes, and was smiling. "Will you go out with me and soon, be my wife?" I ask.

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" She smiles and squeals with joy. She gets on her phone right away and starts doing stuff. I knew what she was doing. She was going on her social networks and posting about her and I going out. Also she was texting all our friends about us. She was like that, and I loved her cause of it. I finally am with the girl I love. Nothing will stand in our way. No more killers. No more kidnappers. No more drama. She was with me. I had her all to myself, the one I love. I took her home, her still on her phone. I look at her. She was on her phone still texting away. I chuckle a bit and go into my apartment. I was exhausted. I hear the door open and running to my room. It was Krystal.

"I forgot to give this to you." She said and kissed me. It was a passionate, lovely kiss. We were making out for a while until she just fell asleep. i laughed a bit at what she did, but then put my arms around her and go to sleep.

**This chapter was long. longer than expected. I like this chapter though. I need help on the alternate chapter story, though. What should I write next!? D: Help me :( Anyways Happy reading!**

**-Yoshi/Chris**


	26. Ice Skating

**Hello! I am getting really distracted today so...yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter and such. Happy reading!**

Mitch POV

I wake up to getting a text from Krystal. I wonder what she was doing, since it was like one in the morning. I unlock my phone to see the text. "Hey Mitch! Awesome news. Jordan likes me! Likes me alot. If it doesn't work out, I'll call you. You are my back-up, remember that. But please, don't be all mean to him. I really don't like it when you are mean. Sorry if I woke you. Anyways, I hope we can still be best friends. :)" My eyes widened as I read her text. I totally expected Jordan to like her, but I just didn't know when he was going to tell her. I start thinking for a bit. I don't know if I should just move on or wait for Krystal and Jordan to break up. I try to think really hard, but nothing comes up. I get frustrated a bit, then relax. We will just have to wait and see right? I thought in my head. I go to sleep, ready for the party tomorrow. (Just in case you guys are confused, this is Mitch the day before the party. He didn't have access to his phone until now, when one of his friends brought him his charger. Ok back to the story.)

Jordan POV

I feel really groggy. Yesterday wasn't really, let's just say, a blast. We had to go to three different stores to find clothes for everyone to wear. I was forced to go cause I had to pick the guys' clothes. Krystal basically dragged me with her. Later that day, I was looking for houses within our budget. I found a nice home. It seemed really nice, but just a little bit above our budget. I figured that we both should get part time jobs, just to make a little extra money. It was so exhausting. Then, I had to make a couple of videos because I missed so many. When I finished, it was already four in the morning. Krystal went to sleep in her house, for she had to take care of her dog. That was yesterday. Right now it's 8:30 AM. Oh no. I am gonna be late. I take a quick shower and put on the clothes. I rushed out of the door and knocked on Krystal's door loudly. She opened it immediately and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It was about time you woke up sleepy head." She giggles as I blush. I rush to the car and drive to the ice rink. The doctor, Dr. Ramirez, was standing in front of the doors, smiling. No one was here yet, surprisingly.

"Hey Dr. Ramirez!" I say to her. She smiles.

"Please, call me Bonnie."

"Ok, Bonnie. Thanks for throwing us a party." I say. I look inside the ice rink to see that no one was in there. Surprising, it would or should be crowded cause it was basically the middle of summer in LA. "Wow, why is it so empty?" I ask her.

"My husband owns this place He agreed to make sure it was only people you allowed inside."

"Wow, thank you." She nods and allows us to go in. The place was huge. It looked so small from the inside, but it was so big on the inside. There was a snack bar, arcade, even a place for rental stuff. I gasped at everything. All of this was to ourselves. I put on a large grin as I sprint to the snack bar. Bonnie comes in, having a weird look on her face.

"You know, we have food over there." She pointed near the party area. On the table was basically all kinds of food. Mexican, Asian, American, all kinds of stuff that fitted out taste. Before I eat anything, I text everyone, asking them where they were. They were all at the front door, practically. I smiled as they looked at the whole place in awe. We all dashed to the party area so we could eat. Bonnie was just near the door, smiling. I signaled for her to come over where we were. She shook her head. I ran up to her, took her hand, and basically dragged her towards us. She looked down nervously as everyone else looked at her.

"Hey everyone! This is Bonnie. She threw the party for all of us." She waved slightly as everyone introduced themselves to her. She pulls me out of the room after that. Or, she doesn't pull me. She ran out as I followed. She was just sitting on a bench, looking down. "What's wrong Bonnie?" I ask

"Well...umm...well...I am really shy and..." I hushed and nodded. She was really shy so I get it. Everyone finished eating very quickly, surprisingly. We all went to get some skates. Or at least, some of us did. The people who didn't were Mitch, Kitty, Krystal, Adam, and Anna. "Why aren't you guys gonna skate?" I questioned. They all told me that they didn't know how to skate. I chuckled and gave them all a pair of skates. "I am gonna teach you." They look at me weirdly, but then start to put on their skates. Everyone else, though, was skating, laughing, and having fun on the ice. The people with me, however, didn't. They all fell a lot. Some of them learned quickly, like Anna and Kitty. They smiled, thanked me, and went off to skating with everyone else. Adam put on a pouty face and looked like he was going to quit. I skated towards him and grabbed his shirt. I called Dawn over and she skated to me.

"Help your boyfriend learn how to skate. Like hold his hands or something." She nods and grabs Adam's hands. They skate away, slowly. Adam falls a couple of times. I chuckle, but then pay attention to my other students, Mitch and Krystal. Mitch was having the problem with breaking his fall, and breaking in general. Krystal had a hard time balancing. Since we were going to be here all day, I focused on one at a time, while the other played some arcade games or something. I decided to teach Mitch first. Krystal crawled away, on her knees, and got off the ice.

"Ok Mitch, When you fall, you have to break your fall like this." I pretended that I fell, which turned into a real fall, and put my hands under myself. I broke my fall. Mitch fell, but he didn't break his fall. He had his hands up in the air and fell. I sighed, and made him try again. And again. And again. He got it, eventually. He thanked me, and went off skating. He didn't stop, and ran into one of our friends. I chuckled a bit as he skated back to me.

"Sorry about that!" He yelled across the rink.

"Ok Mitch. To break, remember you have to use the side of your skate. Not the tip. If you use the tip, you will fall forwards. Don't use the tip for anything unless you want to spin like a figure skater." I skated around, using the breaks. He nods and tries it. He instantly gets it. "I guess it's in your blood, Mr. Canadian." I joke around. He punches me, causing me to lose my balance and fall. He laughs as he puts out a hand to help me. Instead of getting up, I pull him down with me. I laugh as does he. I get up, but he just can't. "Use the front, or tip, of the skate to help you get up." I say. He gets it again and thanks me.

"I am gonna skate around and practice. Thanks for the help!" I smile and nod as he goes off doing his normal thing. I call Krystal over and she wobbles onto the ice, instantly falling. I skate over to her and pick her up.

"You ok?" I ask. She nods as I take her arms and wrap them around mine. "This should help you balance." I say as we skate around slightly. "Take steps. Like you are walking." She nods and does so. She starts to lose balance, but I catch her. "Just march. Focus on one thing. Focus on my eyes." She looks into my eyes and marches. " Good. You are doing very well." I say as I smile. I slowly lose my grip, on purpose, and see if she can do it. She marches, but then it turned into skating. She skated, then did a freaking spin. She spun like a figure skated and landed perfectly on her feet. I stared at her in awe as she smiled at me.

"Thanks for the help!" She says, smiling. We all skating for the whole day, smiling. The party was so fun. I even got Bonnie to skate with us. She laughed and smiled. I bet she made some new friends. We all went home, saying our goodbyes. I forgot to mention, we recorded our party. Or at least, I did. I recorded teaching everyone and recorded me beating Adam at Street Fighter and him having a small temper tantrum. I laughed as I watched the footage. We all had so much fun. When we got to the apartments, I felt exhausted. Krystal uploaded her footage hen she got to her apartment. We went our separate ways, giving a kiss goodbye. I went to sleep that day, smiling and thinking about how nice some people can be.

**Longer chapter here. To be honest, I only went Ice Skating like twice. I suck at it...I only knew those things cause my friend taught me those things. Haven't went ice skating ever since I fell backwards and had a giant bump on my head. It hurt a lot. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Happy Reading!**


	27. Friendly Advice

**Hello everyone! I felt bad for giving you guys a short chapter on the alternate of this so here is another chapter! Again, sorry if it's short. I haven't been in a certain writing mood as I always have been. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Jordan POV

I wake up to see Krystal not next to me again. I guess she woke up earlier than me. I get up and stretch. The first thing I do is take a shower. I gather all the things I need, and walk off into the shower. I start thinking about yesterday. Ice skating was fun. What if? Nah. I was thinking of going again, just me and Krystal but maybe that should be for later. After I finish up my morning routines, I hear a knock at my door. It was Krystal with some guy and some woman. She smiles and hugs me. I whisper to her. "Who are these people?"

"Ok guys, here is my boyfriend! This is Jordan Maron, a.k.a CaptainSparklez!" Krystal says to the people. They smile and put their hands out to shake. I shake them, still not knowing who they are.

"Hey man. Didn't we do a video together one time?" The man said to me. That voice sounded familiar. Was it Quinten?

"Quinten?"

"Yup! That's me! I am Krystal's big brother. And this here is my girlfriend Lily!" She smiles as I shake her hand as well as Quinten's. I allow them to come in. They look around, wide eyed.

"Do you guys wanna play some games?" I ask them. They nod vigorously as I turn on the XBox. We just played whatever game was in there. The game was Call Of Duty Black Ops 2. I sighed. I sucked ass at this game. And, coincidentally, both Lily and Quinten beat me. I tied with Krystal, who barely knew how to play. I decided we should play something different. I big grin appeared on my face as I found the game Battleblock Theatre. "Let's do a couple's battle. Whichever couple loses has to buy lunch!" They all nod and we get to playing. We had a lot of yells, laughs, and tiny tantrums, but ultimately, Quinten and Lily won. They wanted to go to some Asian food place down the street. Me and Krystal agreed as we went off to the place.

The place was pretty crowded. We waited for a little, then got our table. We started having random conversations. They were as random as they could be. First we are talking about TV shows, then we go to animals, then we start talking about how soft a pillow is. Once we realise what we were talking about, we laugh. We were having a great time. Quinten and I bonded, while Lily and Krystal did exactly that. We laughed, then, once we finished eating, I sighed. Freaking sixty nine dollars. I chuckled at the number, but then got out my wallet. Quinten said he was going to pay tip, so I was going to pay the actual food. I used my credit card. After a while, we drive on back to the apartments. Krystal texts a couple of people about Quinten's arrival and told them to come over. The people included Dawn, Adam, Mitch, Jennie, and Liz. Once we got to the apartment, I walk into Krystal's apartment as Quinten, Lily, and Krystal follow. I walk into Krystal's room, specifically. When Quinten walks into the room, he bursts out laughing. Lily chuckles and Krystal starts to blush.

"Look what your little trick did!" Krystal yells at me. I couldn't help but laugh too. And soon, we were all laughing. We hear a knock at the door. I guess it was one of the people Krystal texted. I opened the door to find that it was Mitch. He was smiling and greeted me. He walked in and introduced himself to Quinten. They start talking a bit, then I hear another knock. I open the door to see it was Liz and Jennie. They smiled and walked on in.

"Quinten! Hey! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in like, forever! How are you? And who's this pretty lady!?" Liz says, jokingly. Quinten blushes and answers her question.

"I am doing just fine. This pretty lady is my girlfriend. Her name is Lily. I see that you don't have anyone do you?" He says, also jokingly. Liz blushes this time and gos quiet. We start to all have more random conversations until there was ANOTHER knock at the door. I guess it was the last remaining people who were coming. I opened the door to see a box on the floor. I looked around to see who dropped it. It said my name on it, too. I opened it right there and then to see a note. It read.

"HI!" Then, Adam and Dawn pop out of nowhere. Not really nowhere, just from my apartment. I got startled and dropped my box. The thud was pretty loud, for an empty box. They smile at me, also laughing, and they go inside.

"Hey Quinten! I haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" Adam says.

"Fine. Nothing really new except my awesome girlfriend." And with that, the whole group was there. Well, everyone except Jason. We all had even more random conversations. Somehow, the conversation leaned into what happened yesterday, ice skating.

"And that's how Jordan taught me how to skate!" Krystal finished. Quinten and Lily looked at her in awe.

"What! You went ice skating without me!" Quinten says with a hint of sarcasm. Krystal couldn't find that hint and took it seriously.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want to go Ice Skating right now?" Quinten looked at her in surprise, then nodded vigorously. He really liked going ice skating. And so we went off to the ice skating rink, where Bonnie was. We arrived at the rink and rented skates. We all got onto the ice. Everyone knew how to skate, thank goodness, so we all skated happily. Song played while we skated. We sung happily as we skated. Did I mention that there was no one here. I didn't. We were pretty much alone with the workers. We sang and laughed. This, of course, made us lose focus and we bumped into each other. More importantly, Mitch and Krystal bumped into each other. They stared into each other's eyes, then they snapped out of it quickly when they noticed I was staring at the hell was that? Did they like each other? I could understand why Krystal liked Mitch but Mitch liked her? I was confused, but I forgot about it soon after when Dawn fell backwards, hitting her head on the ice. I skated to her aid as did everyone else. I picked her up and carried her off the ice. I asked for some ice as they gave me some in a bag. I put it on her head and she sighed in relief. She had a giant bump on her head. I hope that stops the swelling.

"Thanks Jordan." She said smiling. I nodded and just sat there with her. She looked at me weirdly.

"You can go skate. Don't worry about me!" She said, smiling.

"No, I don't want to skate." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? You look down."

"Did you see that? See when Krystal and Mitch bump into each other.?" She looked down and slowly nodded.

"So that's what you're down about. Don't worry. They won't get together. Both Mitch and Krystal assured me of that. And if they did, I would kick their asses for hurting you." She said with a thumbs up. I smile at her words and go back onto the ice.

"I'm going back onto the ice. You sure you won't be lonely?" I ask her. She nods and signals for me to go. I do so and skate fastly around the rink. Everyone looks at me, amazed. Then, like a figure skater, I jump and do a spin...then land on my face. Krystal helps me up, worried look on her face. I assure her I am ok and smile. I laugh as she helped me smiled back and we skated together. After a while, we just started talking like we did normal. After a while, we looked at each other. We got lost into each other's eyes and our faces were coming together closer. And closer. Until...dammit. We weren't paying attention to where we were going and skated into a wall. We both fell and laughed as we decided to take a break. The day went on, and we got really tired. Everyone finished skating. Then, they thanked both Krystal and Bonnie. Krystal for suggesting we skate and Bonnie for letting us skate. That incident between Mitch and Krystal was still stuck in my head. It was like, burnt and branded, then drawn all over my face. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I decided to just drop it as we all went home. Quinten walks up to me, and whispers something surprising in my ear.

"You're losing her. I know it. So remember, do some nice things for her. She likes to dance, so invite her to that dance. It's in two weeks, so go ask her!" He walks away, looking back and winks at me, wishing me good luck. I sigh and chuckle. I buy the tickets to the dance online and decided to hit the hay for the night. Krystal decided to sleep in her own room today, and care for her dog obviously. I almost forgot about my dog. I give him a couple of treats, water, and food. I lay in my bed and go to sleep. I should surprise her. I hope she doesn't fall in love with Mitch beforehand!

**That's the chapter guys. I felt like more of a writing mood towards the end. Anyways, I just wanted to give a gigantic thank you to all of you who love my writing. I am kind of surprised, I don't think I am that good of a writer, but I am to you guys apparently. Anyways guys, I hope you have an awesome day and Happy Reading!**


	28. The Ex

**Hey guys! I am writing this IN THE MORNING! Way too op. I have been listening to a lot of Monster Cat music...and MinecraftUniverse Eclipse. That's like my favorite song now. I seem to like a lot of "rave" songs, what my dad calls it. Oh yeah...the story.. Just a quick thank you to Ms. Lilkinny for letting me use her characters Lily and the new one coming out in this chapter. Yeah...forgot to say this is the ACTUAL story but I said it in the alternate...smart right? Anyways, on with the story!**

Jordan POV

I wake up from a text from Krystal. Meet me in my apartment. NOW! It said. Ugh..I didn't want to wake up. I groggily got out of my bed and slumped over to Krystal's apartment. She was sitting in a chair right in front of the door. That was rather dumb of her, because I opened the door and the chair fell, along with her. I chuckled as I helped her get up. "Are you ok?" I say, slightly worried. She nods. "So why did you want me here?" I ask as I sit down on the couch.

"I missed you." I laugh at her comment. She woke me up just because she missed me! Ugh.

"Really Krystal, what do you want?" She looks down ashamed.

"I heard from Dawn. When you saw me and Mitch..." She just trails off. I understand. "I just wanted to let you know that it was nothing. I only used to like Mitch. I like him, but I love you." She says. I smile at her comment.

"No it's fine. Just make sure you don't do anything to cheat on me ok? Also, I was going to surprise you with something but I dunnoo" I tease her about the dance. She pouts.

"Tell me!" She says, like an annoying child. I shake my head. She pouts again. "Tell me or I am breaking up with you." She puts a devilish grin on.

"If you break up with me, I will have to take my stuff back, which is like your laptop, your minecraft account...your youtube account..." Well, to be honest, I did make them all for her, so technically mine. She immediately shuts up once I say Minecraft account. That was pretty much her favorite game. We start to talk about something different. Random conversations. Somehow, the conversation steered to past relationships. I talked about mine first.

"Well, I remember having a relationship with a girl named Jackie Turner. She had lung cancer, though, and was in the hospital for many many months. I left when the heart monitor stopped, and Jackie texted me that she loved me. I was engulfed in grief so I left town and basically changed my appearance. I was sad, until, well, I met you." She smiled, then hugged me. I was a little teary.

"We should go visit her." Krystal said, smiling. I was actually quite surprised. "You haven't said your goodbyes, and she might have thought you left her to die." I actually understood that. We go off to my hometown, or the town where Jackie was, and go to the cemetery. I know she was here somewhere. I find a grave with the name Thomas. I remember that name. When Jackie had those hallucinations, she was kidnapped by someone by the name Thomas. I continuously look for Jackie's grave. It was nowhere to be found. Dumbfounded, I went to the hospital.

"Hello, do you know where Jackie Turner is? I would like to visit her." The nurse gives me a strange look.

"Well, she isn't in the hospital. She is living in her apartment. May I ask who you are?" What! Jackie was alive?!

"W-What? I thought Jackie was dead!"

"Well, one of our nurses changed the heart monitor's setting, so we would basically kill her. One of our other nurses saw this and reported it. A little bit after, someone donated a lung! It was from someone by the name of Thomas. He died from a car crash and was an organ donor. I still do not know who you are."

"Oh, sorry, I am Jordan Maron. I used to be Jackie's boyfriend. I left, because I thought she was dead." She nodded.

"So you're Jordan! She was asking about you, like where were you and such, when she got out of the hospital. When I told her you left town, she cried a lot." Wow...I put her in that much hurt? I sort of remembered where she lived so I drove over there.I stopped in the front.

"Should I go in?" Krystal asked. I thought about it for a second. Then I nodded.

"She needs to know that I moved on, and so should she." I smile at her as we get out of the car and walk into the apartment. "Do you know which room Jackie Turner lives in?" I asked the woman, or apartment clerk. (I dunno what those people are called.)

"She lives in room 24, second floor." I thank the woman and take the elevator up. I was pretty nervous. What would she think of Krystal? Will she be mad? Sad? Both me and Krystal walk up to room 24. I take a deep breath, then tell Krystal to not stay directly in front of the door. I knock on the door. Jackie opens it, and looks at me, confused.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing she said.

"Jackie? Don't you remember me?" She takes a closer look at me. Then, her eyes start to widen and a large grin appears on her face.

"JORDAN!?" She squeals. She jumps onto me with a hug. I hug her back tightly. "Please, come in." She smiles.

"Wait...Jackie.. I need to tell you about something. Or someone.." I call Krystal and she appears. Jackie gasps.

"W-Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Krystal. Please let us in and I can explain." Jackie glared a Krystal for a brief second, then let us in. It was sort of a small apartment, with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. I sat down on the couch next to Krystal. Jackie sat across from us, in a chair. "Ok Jackie, this is my girlfriend Krystal. Krystal, this is my old girlfriend Jackie." God that sounded wrong. Like I should never say that again. They shook hands, but Jackie shook it reluctantly. "Ok Jackie, now let me explain. When your heart monitor stopped, I was grieving so much. I couldn't even stay in the same town as you. And, with that said, I moved away. Away from all this. I healed a little, but not much. I was still grieving about your death, until Krystal here moved in." I ended it off there. That was a really crappy ending. Jackie just looked at me sweetly. She was looking a little uncomfortable, though.

"You can't believe how much I missed you. When you left, I thought you left me to die. Now I understand." She smiles as I smile back. "Do you still record youtube videos?" I nod and she smiles.

"Let me add you on Skype again. Also, can Krystal join us, if we record together?" She nods. I was glad she was taking this well. But she was taking it, a little too well. She was acting fake. I thought about this for a second. Krystal went to the bathroom after a while so it was just me and Jackie.

"So Jackie, h-"

"I still love you..." She said in a monotone.

"What? You need to move on, like I did. Come on."

"Drop that bitch, Jordan. Be with me. Please!" she begged.

"No!" I just looked away. I didn't even notice her getting up. Then, she caught me totally off guard. She kissed me...and worst of all...Krystal came into the room right there and then. Just my luck...

**Cliff Hanger! OMG! Sorry Lilkinny, if that really isn't Jackie's personality. I just had to make the story interesting :3 Anyways guys, happy reading!**


	29. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys. Just ate Jack in a Box :D. Back to writing. IN THE CAR. Still on the way to Vegas, though. Just passed a sign with PSY on it. It said K-Pop K-Shot O.o lol. Anyways, on with the story.**

Jordan POV

Krystal just stood there, in shock. I immediately pushed the needy Jackie away. "Krystal I ca-"

"No need to explain Jordan. I know what happened. You obviously want Jackie back. Don't worry, we can still be friends. I am happy for you..Just a little in shock. It's my fault, actually. So don't blame this on yourself. It's my fault because I told you to come here. To visit Jackie. I don't really want to be in the same room with you right now, sorry. So I'll just call a taxi. Or take the bus." And with that, Krystal walked out. I just fell to my knees. Jackie just stood there. She was actually quite in shock too. Not to Krystal actually being there, but her reaction. I stood up. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now. No one except Krystal. I got into the car. I felt like a piece of me was missing. The last piece of the puzzle, gone forever. Now the puzzle will never look the same, without the most beautiful piece. She said we could still be friends, but I want more than that. I want her to be my girlfriend, and soon my wife. Now she's gone. All because of me. If I was stupid enough to not notice Jackie coming closer to me. I drive home, with a song playing in my head. It was Lonely by Christina Perri. It described me perfectly, lonely most of, if not all, of the time. I got home, and I immediately knocked on the door. I head slight murmuring in the room. Then, Jennie came out.

She slapped me right away. "Ow! What was tha-"

"You know what that was for. Now what do you want?!" She snapped. She obviously didn't like me right now.

"Well, can you come out? I need to talk to you." She looked at me evilly, then nodded reluctantly. She closed the door behind her. "Let me tell you the real story. When I was at Jackie's, Krystal went to the bathroom. Jackie and I were talking for a bit till I got a text on my phone. I looked down. She got up, me not noticing her, and kissed me." She looked at me weirdly.

"I don't believe it." She said. "How the hell do you not notice someone coming up next to you." I sighed. I guess I have to tell her.

"The text...was from one of my old friends I haven't seen in about three years. I was so happy to get to talk to him again, but then he told me something I didn't want to know. He told me that he was going to die in about two days." She looked at me in terror." Here I'll even show you the text." I showed her the text and she gasped.

"Oh my god. Jordan" She had a look of sympathy in her eyes. I smiled as she started to believe me again.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask her. She nods and smiles at me.

"We gotta tell Krystal fast. Her and Mitch are...oh no." I looked at hr weirdly as she took my phone and dashed into her apartment. I heard something drop right there and then. Curious, I opened the door. My eyes widened at sight. It was Krystal and Mitch, kissing. A tear fell out of my eye as I ran into my apartment, locking my door. I ran into my bedroom, locking that door as well. Through the doors and walls, I can hear Jennie yelling at the two.

Krystal POV (A little before.)

I couldn't believe it. Jordan actually was kissing Jackie. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of that apartment as fast as I could. I called Jennie, to pick me up. "Jennie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pick me up?" My voice started to get shaky.

"Why Krystal? What's wrong?" She had a worried tone.

"Just pick me up. I'll explain later ok?" She agreed and within five minutes, she was here. I got into the car and we drove back to the apartment. I knew Jordan wasn't there yet, so I wasn't as tense. I walked into my apartment and Jennie followed. I didn't want to go into my room. It reminded me too much of Jordan. The pink door and room. Jennie comes in and sighs.

"What happened Krystal. You are really shaken up."

"I s-s-saw J-Jordan and J-J-Jackie k-kissing." She gasped and her eyes widened. My eyes were starting to water. Jennie surrounded me in a hug to comfort me, but it just wasn't working. The only hugs that can comfort me is Mitch's and Jordan's. I decided to call Mitch, tell him about this little situation.

"M-Mitch?" My voice was still shaky.

"Krystal are you ok? You sound a little weird."His voice were like bells in my head. They comforted me.

"Can you come over. I saw Jordan kissing another girl." I stuttered with these words. He agreed and came over right away. He looked like he was in some pajamas. I chuckled as he gave me a hug. His hug comforted me. After a while, I sat on the couch, hands around my knees and my face buried in my knees. We all sat there in silence. I just didn't want to talk. The silence was broken by a knock on the door. I got up, but Jennie got up first.

"It might be Jordan. Remember that." I understood and she went to answered the door. I listened to part of the conversation. I also heard a slap. Good job Jennie. I smiled, and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation but Mitch pulled me away.

"You don't need to listen to them." He said as he pulled me away. It was just the two of us. He sat me down on the table and smiled at me. We got lost into each other's eyes and we kissed. This made me happy, but that all changed when Jennie walked in and dropped a phone. I ran up to her, a little worried. I froze in my tracks as I saw Jordan, a tear coming out of his eyes. Why was he crying? He ran into his apartment and locked his door. Jennie was just frozen. After about a minute, she snapped out of it.

"Krystal, I need to talk to you in private." I nodded and went into my bedroom. She followed. "Actually, Mitch! Can you come in here too!" And with that, Mitch came into the room. Jennie looked at us both in disappointment. "I am really disappointed in you guys. When you are still pretty much dating Jordan too, Krystal." What the hell?

"What! Jordan was just kissing Jackie!"

"Let me tell you what he told me. Jackie kissed Jordan. Jordan was on his phone, and surprised on when he got a text from an old friend. He didn't notice Jackie and she kissed him. Then, you went into the room."

"How can he not notice Jackie getting up and coming up next to him?" I argued. She sighed and handed me the phone. It was pulled up to a text. I guess it was Jordan's phone. The text said it was from some guy named Sean. I was shocked when I read the text. It read_ Hey Jordan. I am sorry for not contacting you in so long. I am just...yeah. Sorry to drop this bomb on you, but I am going to die in about two days. The doctors told me that my cancer was incurable. And that I would die very soon. I was just going to tell you that I want you to come to my funeral. You made my high-school years happy, you stood up for me. I just want to thank you. Anyways, please come. It's going to be at the park in LA._ My eyes just widened.

"Now do you get it!" Jennie was practically yelling at us. I gave the phone to Mitch and he read it too. His eyes started to widen. How am I going to make it up to Jordan. Will he forgive me? I looked at Mitch, and shook my head. That won't ever happen anymore. I get up and go to Jordan's apartment. I still had the spare key, so I unlocked the door. I looked for him all over the apartment. I couldn't find him, except for his bedroom door. I guess he was in there.

"Jordan! Are you in there!" I could hear short sobs. I knocked on the door even louder.

"Go away! Please."I feel so bad. I need to get him back. He has a window right? I'll go through there.

**Ok, there is the thing. Chapter...yeah. I will pretty much be updating in the morning and night now. I hope you liked it. Also, I finished this chapter in the hotel. I didn't feel like writing in the car.**


	30. Fights to Together

Leaving Vegas right now. Oh so sad XD At least I may be able to update more. MAYBE. Anyways, I am in the car so yeah. Gonna start the chapter now...yeah.. Also guys, if you want, read and listen to the song Slyfox and the Curious Cat (Stuck in your Radio)...the one I am listening to right now and I feel like it fits this chapter.

Jordan POV

I was sobbing even though I kissed someone else...yeah pretty pathetic. When Krystal knocked on the door, I didn't really want to answer. I just wanted to be left alone. I heard a loud sigh and another door closing. I felt depressed. I mean, it was an accident, me and jackie. At least, that's what I think. I just sat in my room, looking down. I heard clanging after about twenty minutes. What was that? It was like metal hitting each other. Was it from outside? I opened my window and looked outside. I was met by a girl named Krystal, struggling to climb the fire escape. "What the hell Krystal? What are you doing!?" I said to her. I gave her my hand and helped her up.

"I wanted to see you. And say a few words." She said back between pants. I honestly didn't want to hear it, but it would be pretty rude to tell her to leave, especially after she climbed the fire escape.

"Fine..." I said reluctantly. She smiled and sat down.

"First of all, I am sorry for kissing Mitch. I was pretty depressed after I saw you and Jackie... Mitch was one of the only people who could comfort me besides you. And second, sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Jackie. I should've heard about the whole story..." She said, looking down ashamed.

"What 'full story'?" I ask, confused.

"That text you got.." She said. Oh gosh. Jennie showed it to them I guess. I smiled and hugged her. Then, after a minute or so, Mitch knocked on my door. I let him come in. He just pulled Krystal and kissed her... What the hell! After that kiss, he just ran off. I fell to my knees. What the hell Mitch! Why would you do this to me! Take away my happiness take away my everything. I was just...this couldn't happen.

"K-Krystal..." Krystal was just stunned too. She was looking the way Mitch left.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered as well.

"P-Please...g-get o-out.." I said. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. She, reluctantly, left. I immediately closed the door and locked myself in. Everything is going so badly. Ever since Jackie came back. Or at least, when me and Krystal broke up again. We were destined to be together. Whenever we are apart, things seem to go wrong. I just wanted to be alone today so I could relax a little. I went downstairs to my recording studio. I decided to record some Aether survival today.

About twenty minutes went by and nothing really happened. I just recorded myself. Nothing. No emotional breakdowns. After I ended the recording, there was a knock on my studio door. I opened it to be met by Krystal, a crying one at that. I felt bad for her so I hugged her. We were still friends so I decided to just talk with her. Maybe this might be a way to get us back together. I sat her down on my couch. "Krystal what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me, barely holding back her sobs.

"M-Me and Mitch got into a fight and...and he hates me now." She said, crying.

FLASHBACK (Krystal POV)

I couldn't believe Mitch kissed me. Out of nowhere too. And right IN FRONT of Jordan. I just couldn't believe him. I decided to confront him about that little incident and so I did. I knocked on his door and he opened it. He smiled and insisted me to come in. I politely denied, no, refused to come in. "Mitch..." I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" He said in his normal cheery mood.

"Why did you kiss me...in front of Jordan..." His smile faded into a frown. His normal, cheery atmosphere turned into a depressing one. His eyes drooped.

"It's just that...I..." He paused for a moment. I guess it was because he was building up the confidence because the ext things surprised me. "I was jealous of Jordan! He only met you a couple of weeks ago. And I have known you ever since junior high... I have loved you ever since. Yet, you never really noticed that I loved you!" He completely surprised me. He loved me ever since junior high? I honestly never knew that. But, I actually loved Jordan just a little bit more.

"I...I love Jordan more...Mitch...I am sorry..." He got really angry at me and closed the door right in my face. I could hear screams of rage through the door and the slamming of another door. I can't believe it. I made Mitch angry. I thought he would understand but he didn't. I cried and ran downstairs. I tried to open my door but it was locked. Jennie left earlier too. Shit! Why is everything going wrong? I decided to just go into Jordan's apartment. I needed someoe to comfort me. And somewhere to stay until the locksmith comes. I walked into his apartment, still in tears, and noticed that he was stll recording. I understood and just stood in front of his recording studio door. I waited until I stopped hearing talking and then knocked on his door.

FLASHBACK END

Jordan POV

She told me the story about the fight between her and Mitch. I felt really bad for her. SO I gave her a nice big hug. I got lost into her eyes as she did with mine. I loved her and she loved me back. She even said so to Mitch. I decided to forget the kisses and drama. That's what I hate, drama. It's stupid, so let's go to the present. What's happening right now. Me and Krystal together, hugging, looking into each other's eyes. Our faces came closer till we could smell each other's breath. I smiled. "I love you." I said. I wiped the tears away from her eyes and she smiled as well.

"I love you too." She said. Then, we kissed.

This song is perfect for this chapter. At least, I think so. It's one of my favorites :D. I was repeatedly listening to Slyfox and the Curious Cat and Homies Unite...only two songs I have downloaded on this computer. :( On my other comp I have so many different sngs, but this one, NO. Anyways, the song is fit for the chapter. Together forever 3 I am still in the car, btw, so this will be updated later. Anyways, happy reading! "Much love" -TheBajanCanadian a.k.a Mitch

-Yoshi/Chris

(The car ride was TWELVE FREAKING HOURS! SO MUCH TRAFFIC! I HATE IT! Anyways guys, that's why I didn't update. Anyways, Happy reading! And sorry)


	31. Fourth Of July

**Ok...I am officially weirded out... My friend dared me to watch Yuki Yuki Yuki 10 hours...I never watched it so yeah...Anyways, I hope this is going to be a long chapter. Ready? GO!**

**(Random Note. If you want to listen to a song for this chapter, first part listen to Smooth Criminal. Then, the happier part listen to R.E.V.O by WalkOffTheEarth And lastly, listen to Arms Christina Perri.)**

Mitch POV

I was just so frustrated. Me and her have been friends, no best friends for like ten years! And now she fell for some other guy? This just angered me. I began to start talking to myself like I was crazy. "You are stupid. Why did you kiss her? You love her. So? She loves Jordan! You love Krystal! I would be doing wrong. If I loved Krystal. Then get rid of Jordan. No! I can't do that." My eyes were filled with madness. I was losing my mind as we speak. Stop this isn't like you Mitch. You are stressing over a girl! I literally punched a wall right after that. Just a girl! She is my best friend! And I love her! Then what's Anna? I literally froze. My heart and I fell to my knees.

"M-Mitch?" I heard a soft, sweet voice say from the doorway. My eyes were still filled with madness, and I just looked like a crazy person. I turned to see a frightened girl. Her fear faded away as I started to back away into a corner. It was a safe place right? I fell to my knees and rocked back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, I was surrounded with a pair and arms. I guessed it was the girl, or I should say Anna. "Mitch what happened?" Her voice was like a soft lullaby. Tears started forming in my eyes. I really am pathetic, crying over a girl. Talking to myself over a girl. Punching my hand through the drywall over a girl. God, just so pathetic.

"I-I-I d-don't w-want t-t-to ta-alk a-a-about it." She smiled and nodded. We just sat there for about twenty minutes. Me crying onto her clothes as she gives me comforting words and hugs. I just felt pathetic. After that, I stopped sobbing for a while. I sat on the couch with Anna still next to me. I looked over at her with sad eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Umm...Mitch...I have to tell you something." My eyes widened and the sadness turned into curiosity. "I...I really like you..." She was stuttering with her words. I already calmed down from my little incident. My head was filled with so many thoughts. Should I like her back? Should I stay on Krystal? No... I need to get over Krystal. She's in love with Jordan, and I have to accept that, being her best friend. Anna was cute too. Her eyes sparkled and she was really nice. I remembered back to when we went on a triple "Date", with Jason, Jordan, Krystal, and Jennie. Me and her talked for a while. I remember she gave me her number, but I didn't bother to call it. Well, this is my chance now.

"I...like you too..." I said quietly. She perked up, but then that faded away a little after.

"You were just crying about Krystal. You don't like me. You like Krystal. You lied right to my face." She said, even quieter than me.

"No...I do like Krystal. But she is dating Jordan and I have to accept that. I have liked you, for a little while." She smiled. She nodded slightly. I guess we were going out. I gave her a big hug as she did with me.

Jordan POV

Once we stopped kissing, which was after about a minute or so, Krystal got a text. She read it, then told me that we should tell Mitch about us. I agreed and we both went off to Mitch's door was already wide open. There was a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it out loud. "Give us Krystal. And we will give your friends back. Meet us in the park to make the exchange." It said. Friends? I thought they only took Mitch. My eyes widened as I saw two objects on the floor. It was one of Anna's shoes and one of Mitch's. Anna was here? I looked at Krystal. She had tears coming out of her eyes, but she had a determined face.

"T-Take me there" She said. I can't take it. I don't want her to leave me again. I shook my head no. She scowled at me. "Take me there." She said in a more stern and evil voice. I shook my head and ran into my apartment. This will not happen. "FINE! I'LL GO THERE BY MYSELF!" I heard Krystal scream. Then I heard loud footsteps, probably going down the stairs. I might as well see her before she leaves my life forever, I thought. I ran downstairs to see a screaming Krystal getting shoved into a car. I ran after her, but she was already put into the car. The man who shoved her in there dropped a note and drove off. I picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Go to where the madness had begun" It said. What madness? Is it, oh god, freaking Disneyland. I guess I had to go there if I wanted to see Krystal. I got into my car and went to drive to Disneyland. I texted all our friends about Krystal, Mitch, and Anna's disappearances but they all haven't responded. None of them have. Then, I was stuck in traffic. Freaking traffic. Knowing the drive is about an hour long, I knew this was going to take even longer. I sat there, in my car, for three freaking hours. THREE. I drove up to where our hotel was. I went to our old room, mine specifically, and knocked on it. A woman came to the door. She looked familiar. I think it was Mitch's friend Nina, but I don't know.

"How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Well, I got this note. And-" She hushed me and nodded towards my direction.

"Where we all got together." Was all she said before she closed the door right in front of my face. Wow, such a nice lady. I sighed. Where we all got together. So that means, my apartment, where we all met up before we went here. Great... I was probably going to be in more traffic. I got into my car, but then got out. I decided to go shopping. I know, it was probably a stupid idea, shopping when three people are missing. But I wasn't going to be here in like, ever. I thought I might as well buy some souvenirs for everyone. I got a snow globe for Kitty, and then a bunch of coffee mugs for everyone else, except one, I got a stuffed animal for Anna, Jennie, and Krystal, for I knew they all hated coffee. I got into my car, putting all the stuff in the trunk, and drove back to the apartments. There was traffic, just not as much now. It took me two hours to get back. I sigh and lug all the stuff back to my door. I nearly dropped everything once I saw my apartment. Purple. A bright, neon purple. I get my key and unlock the door quickly. I looked inside to see a bunch of Krystal's furniture. I thought I was just hallucinating, and needed a drink, so I opened the fridge to find it filled with Ranch Soda... Really? I heard giggling coming from my room. I opened it to find almost all our friends, laughing in my face.

"Hi Jordan!" They all screamed. What the hell was this?

"Payback, my love, for painting my room pink." I looked closer at what the room looked like. It was also a bright purple, but it also had shades of neon green and gray.

"Wow Krystal...you got EVERYONE to help?" I asked.

"Well, Mitch did. I just came up with the idea." She said, chuckling. She held out a box with a little bow on top. I looked at her weirdly. "You gave me something when you pranked me and so I am too." I opened the box slowly. Inside was another note. I read it out loud.

"Go To Liz's House." It said. I driving! I reluctantly got my keys and made my way to my car as did everyone else did with theirs. I drove to Liz's house to find Liz smiling and waving at me. This was a terrible day. At least I can hand out the gifts right now.

"Sit here." Liz told me as I greeted her in the garage. Everyone else took their seats in the garage. I saw Liz come out, with a lighter and a small box. I looked at her weirdly as she lit the box, or some string on fire. The string crackled as Liz ran away. Then, illuminating lights and bright colors started to come out of the box. After about three minutes of thinking, I finally remembered it was the Fourth of July. I clapped and cheered as the fireworks ended. We all set off fireworks after Liz did, though. Everyone took out a different firework, I guessed it was their choice, and went in front of everyone and lighted it. First was Kitty. She got out a small box, but I lighted it for her. Of course, she pretty much yelled at me, telling me she was old enough but I ignored her and lighted it. Pinks and purples came out of the small box. Flashes of yellows, reds, greens, just every color. It was beautiful, but a little girly.

"So Jordan, what did you think of it?" Kitty asked me. I shrugged. I guess I was apparently a judge. There were actually so many cool fireworks. I thought, my top favorites, were Adam's Mortars, where you light it, then hold it in the air and it shoots out fireworks. Krystal's experiment with fireworks when she stuck one of the fireworks you were supposed to put inside a tube in the ground and lighted it. It literally, did NOT take off and like exploded right in front of our eyes. It was pretty cool. And lastly, Mitch's fireworks, which were multiple ones actually. He said they were "illegal" so we had to not tell anyone. We all agreed and he lit them. They were beautiful. They were actually like the fireworks in Minecraft. One exploded and it looked like a creeper in the air. Where did he get that! I decided that those were my favorites. Just...awesome. This actually made my day even better.

We all got sparklers as well, so we just ran around with them, laughing and smiling. It was actually really fun. I nearly screamed when Adam threw a little firework thing at me. It basically was if you lighted it up, it would spin around and flash like a was throwing those at like everyone. It was really annoying, and so, we threw a Fireball firework at him. It was like a small cylinder that would spin around and look like a tiny fireball. He really did scream and ran into the wall. We laughed our heads off.

After about a while, we noticed it was midnight. We decided to go out for a late night dinner, and went to a 24/7 Del Taco. We had random conversations. Like, REALLY random. Here's a little part of it. "And she was like 'YOU BETTER NOT UPLOAD THAT ON YOUTUBE'" That was describing when I uploading fake proposing to Krystal. "Then, He was covered in glitter!" That was when Krystal covered me in glitter. "And then he chased me out of the room, and into the hall!" And that was describing when we pranked Adam. It was really funny. After we finished, we all said our goodbyes. I pulled Mitch away from the crowd, though. I needed to talk to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Are you ok with this? Me and Krystal?"

"Yeah, I am over Krystal dude. Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh...didn't know you were over her."

"Yeah, going out with Anna."

"That's cool. She liked you a lot, just so you know."

"Yeah." We smiled as we parted, saying our goodbyes. I drove Krystal home and we got to our doors. I smiled towards her as she did back. I gave her a short hug, then she kissed me. She smiled, then told me she forgot something and went downstairs. I nodded, went into my room, slumped onto my bed, and slept soundlessly.

Krystal POV

Where is it? Where is it!? Oh there it is! I dropped my keys downstairs to my apartment. Then, the managers of my apartment comes up to me. "Hello Mr. Rein. How are you?" He looked sick. He had a small slur, and he was flushed red. I guess he was drunk. He walked, no stumbled towards me as I backed away. I backed into the wall. There was no one around. No one except me and him. He was slowly undressing me. What the hell is he doing. I tried to resist but he just pinned me down. He was, oh no, he was going to rape me. This can't happen. I start to scream for someone, anyone. I saw a woman walking by. I screamed for help but she freaking ignored me, and just trotted along to the elevator. Tears were forming in my eyes. Then, I see one of the employees walk by. I scream out for his help and he looks over to my direction. He immediately pushes Mr. Rein away and guides me to the elevator. He pushes my floor, then, once the elevator doors close, I hear a thud. Did Mr. Rein tackle that man? Oh god. I was too shaken up by the past events. I was already half naked, and so I ran into my apartment, and cried into my pillow. Then, I just stopped crying. I thought about Jordan. I know he will protect me. He is my guardian, and I know he will always be with me.

**OK Everyone, long chapter. Sorry about that last part. It was pretty awkward. It was just an idea to make this a little longer. I hope my chapters become this long forever. But sadly, they probably won't. Anyways guys, I hope you liked this chapter. And yeah. Happy Reading!**


	32. Justin

**Hello Dw- I mean Everyone! Sorry, been watch too much CavemanFilms...Anyways, I got this awesome idea from Ms. DiamondzCraft. She is awesome, she gave me the idea and such. It was, and I quote, Ok so maybe Krys runs to Jordan and huggles him and tells him what happened. I'll leave Jordan's reaction to you :3 Since you want at least 35 chapters, maybe Jordan can... OOOOH Idk... PROPOSE TO KRYS?! UUUUUGH I HAVE HICUPS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE! Maybe a kool twist would be that Mr. Rein or whatever he's called... WAS NEVER DRUK!? xD Soz that's kinda gross but I get weird when I have HICUPS.**

**Yup...just using like, the first and last part. It gave me an idea. am building more on this idea. No proposing in this chapter...maybe in the sequel that will come up after another story is done. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and such. Onward!**

Jordan POV

I woke up pretty normally. Rolling out of bed and falling on the floor. Yup, pretty normal. And so, I did my normal routine. Shower, brushing of teeth, just normal things. Then I recorded my vlog. Updating my fans about me and Krystal. Right as I uploaded it, I got almost a million comments like "Where is that Bitch! Jordan is mine!" Or something like that. It was actually kind of creepy, but I ignored it. Fangirls will be fangirls I guess. Once I finished doing everything, I decided to go to Krystal's apartment. I used the spare key she gave me and opened the door. I was met by Rose, Krystal's dog. I pet her and then went off to Krystal's room. I guessed she was awake, so I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on it again. Same as before. Annoyed, I opened the door to see Krystal just in her bed, sleeping. The curtains closed. I chuckled, and opened up the curtains. Krystal groaned and pulled the covers over her face.

"What the hell Jordan!" She said.

"It's already noon! You have to wake up!" I said, smiling. She groaned and sat up. She had bags under her eyes. She looked like a mess.

"What happened? Krystal? Didn't you sleep yesterday?" I said, surprised on how she looked.

"No..."

"Why?"

"Umm...I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly as she pulled off the covers and stood up.

"Come on. I am your boyfriend. You can tell me anything. Did someone do something to you? If someone did I will kick their ass." She just chuckled.

"Fine I'll tell you. Just don't go all 'over-protective boyfriend' on me. Ok?" I just nodded slowly.

"When I went downstairs, I saw Mr. Rein. You know, our manager. He stumbled towards me and slurred on his words. I assumed he was drunk. He pinned me against the wall and...was undoing my clothes. Thankfully though, one of the employees helped me. He basically saved me. He led me to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, though, I heard a loud thud and yelling." I just gave her a hug. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes as she started to cry a little onto my shirt. I didn't mind, obviously. As we departed, she left to the bathroom to get dressed, I assumed.

"Krystal! I am going downstairs ok?!" I yelled.

"Fine! Whatever!" I let myself out of the room and went downstairs. I really wanted to express my appreciation to that man who saved Krystal. I took the elevator down and then when the doors opened, I saw police cars in front of the apartment building. Confused, I went up to one of my neighbors Ashley and asked her what was going on.

"Oh, Mr. Rein beat one of the employees and went on a rampage. The police are arresting him for assaulting two people and trying to rape some girl." I nodded in response.

"Do you know where the employee is?"

"Oh, he's rght there. I bet you can see which one is him" She pointed over to a bench. One it were two people. One was a man dressed in a business suit with a brief case. Another was another man, whom had bruises all over his face. He had a black eyes, and a cast for which I guessed was a broken arm. He had blondish brownish hair. He was dressed casual clothes as in a green shirt and some brown shorts. He seemed to be just looking down, sad. I walked up to him, guessing it was the guy who saved Krystal.

"Hello excuse me?" I said, tapping his shoulder. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Hello! Jordan right?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I work here."

"I was just wondering, did you save a girl yesterday from Mr. Rein?"

"Umm, yeah. It was nothing really."

"Well it actually was something. That girl, first off, is my girlfriend. I just would like to thank you for saving her. I can't thank you enough. And second, it actually was something cause of your injuries. You got them because you saved Krystal right?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Mr. Rein started tackled me into the elevator door once I let your girlfriend into it. He just started hitting me, repeatedly, saying that was his chance." Was his chance? Why would a drunk person say that?

"Wait, wasn't Mr. Rein drunk?"

"Well, no. He only acted like he was so Krystal would think he just did it out of his drunkenness. So she wouldn't report to the police." Wow. How could someone do such a thing.

"Well, just thank you so much. Actually, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Justin Crow."

"Well Justin, can I like, buy you lunch or dinner or something to repay you? I would feel really bad if I didn't repay you somehow." Just as I asked this, Krystal walks out of the elevator and spots me. She walks over and sees Justin. She gasps, then hugs Justin. I didn't mind that.

"Thank you so much." She mumbled.

"It was no problem. Anyways, Jordan, you don't need to repay me at all."

"No really, I insist you have lunch with us today. Please?" I pleaded him.

"I guess.. If you insist." I smiled.

"Ok, meet us here at around 2 ok?" He nodded. After that, a woman comes up to us. She had brown hair and was in a suit. She walked up to Krystal.

"Hello, are you Ms. Jodi?" She asked.

"Y-Yes. And you are?" The woman put out her hand to shake.

"I am Lillia Kovack. I am the assistant to the man who owns this building. My boss told me to tell you that he was very sorry about his employee bothering you. He would like to give you something to express his sorrow." She then got something out of her pocket. She handed it to Krystal and left. Krystal looked at the thing and her mouth was wide open. I walked up to her and looked at it. It was a check for a thousand dollars! She put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. I smiled and hugged her. I hugged her, then picked her up and spun around. I was so happy and so was she. We both decided to go back to our rooms, after all, we look like a bunch of weird people in the lobby, smiling about a piece of paper. Once we got to Krystal's apartment, she immediately got onto her laptop. I guess she was sharing this with the world, as always. She was just so happy.

"So what are you going to do with the money?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, the first couple hundred dollars will be going to charity. Like, two hundred. Then, I will be investing in a desktop computer.. Then, the leftover money I will give to you. So you can decide to spend it on what you want." I was literally shocked. She was going to give that much money to me? Wow.

"No, it's your money. You need to spend it on what you want. You keep it, Krystal." She frowned, then smiled again. she had an idea.

"I know! We can put the rest of the money in a savings account. Then, maybe after a while, we use the money we saved to buy a house!"

"Great idea!" We decided to go get the computer for her now. And we did so. We got back and hooked everything up for her. Her phone was buzzing almost every single minute with people asking her how and what she will do with the money. She gave them all the same answer. The same answer she gave to me. It was about two when we finished hooking up the computer. We had almost forgotten about Justin and so, we got dressed and went down to the lobby.

It looked completely normal, despite what happened two hours ago. We saw no one at the desk, and just people sitting around, , we saw Justin. He was in the same spot as we saw him two hours ago. He was smiling now, though, once he saw us. He waved and got up.

"Hey guys! You would not believe what just happened!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Krystal and I said in unison.

"I have just been promoted to manager!" He squealed. Both me and Krystal smiled.

"Well, congrats. Now you ready for lunch?" I asked.

"You bet!"

And so, we drove off. We went to Chipotle and I had paid. We had a bunch of laughs, and random conversations. Then, it somehow steered towards the topic conventions. "You know, I really have wanted to go to Minecon. I really want to go this year, but I don't know if I will be able to." Krystal said.

"Well, you can come with me. I am going. But it's in November and it's like, July right now. Also, it's in Florida. Would you like to go?"

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I? Thank you so much for taking me Jordan."

"Well we haven't gone yet so you don't need to thank me...yet." I said, chuckling. "Actually, I might be able to get my hands on a couple more passes. Like, maybe we could bring five or six more people. Just maybe." Her response to this was a loud squeal and her taking out her phone. Both Justin and I laughed. We finished our lunch and said our goodbyes. After we got back to the apartments, we started to record more of our survival.

One Hour Of Being Jerks To Each Other Later

We finished recording, me and Krystal, and, after we edited, decided to go play video games. I would frequently win, but she would obviously beat me in some games. (A.K.A Just League Of Legends.) "How the hell do you play this and not get confused! Q is that ability, W is that ability, I mean just what the fuck!" I would say after she kills me the tenth time. She would just laugh at my that, I felt awfully tired. I really didn't know why, but I did. I got up from my seat, but sat back down. The world had started to spin. How did I get sick? I pretty much fainted right there and then, on the seat. The last things I heard were the sounds of Krystal calling my name.

**Yes! Finally finished the chapter! I am glad this chapter came out longer. I spent a lot of time on it. (About an hour) I really hope you guys can forgive me for not updating yesterday. I didn't feel like writing. Isn't Krystal lucky...she gets to go to Minecon...that bitch...**

**Krystal:HEY! Don't call me a Bitch! You are just jealous that I got a thousand bucks!**

**Yoshi:Well I can just erase that from the story aaannn-**

**Krystal:NO! Please don't...I fan...I fan...**

**Anyways guys, hope you liked the chapter. This is Chris, Signin off!**


	33. The Double Date

**Hey everyone! I am back from my hiatus from romance...sort of. I haven't really been into Minecraft Youtubers recently. I have been more into things like The Creatures, League of Legends, zombie apocalypses, adventure stories, stuff like that. I feel super bad not writing for you guys, but then again I want to write stories about my favorites Youtubers and the crap I was talking about before. And then again, I haven't been in the writing mood at all either, so sorry. Anyways, I hope you can all forgive me. Once this story ends, I am starting up another. One that I will hopefully update more. And now, on with the third to last chapter!**

Jordan POV

Freaking A. I had an abnormally large headache when I woke up. I never got many headaches, but when I do...god did it hurt. I woke up on the couch and a worried Krystal by my side. I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, symbolising I was ok. She smiled, then got a text from someone. She looked at it, squealed, and replied. I slowly got up. "Hey babe, can you go get me like an Advil or something. My head hurts like hell." I said nicely. She looked up and nodded. She placed the phone on the table and left. Taking my chance, I looked to see what the text was. It was from Liz.

Liz:I saw this really cute guy in the lobby of your apartment. Do you know him? I'll send you a picture. *Picture of Justin*

_Me (Or Krystal):OMG I know that guy! He's the manager! I bet I can get you a date with him!_

_Liz:Double date with you and Jordan?_

_Me:Yeah!_

_Liz:Can you do it today?_

_Me:I don't know. Jordan passed out so he might not be feeling well._

_Liz:Aww, I am busy all week. Text me later if you can come._

I sighed. Girls will be girls I guess. I placed the phone back where it was right as Krystal came through the doorway with medicine and a glass of water. I took the medicine, and almost instantly felt better. Krystal went back to her phone texting away. "You know, let's go out. We haven't been out on a date in a while." She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Did...you read my phone?" She asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"What phone?" I asked dumbly. She just laughed.

"Jordan! Don't look at my crap! Something private might be there."

"What kind of pri..." Then I thought about it. "EWW! GROSS!" I just...don't know.

"Yeah. Anyways, I will tell Liz about the date. We will be going to Sizzler today. We got to set the two up, so let's pretend we have to 'leave'." I chuckled.

"Ok then, I'll inform Justin." I said, getting up and making my way out of the door. I was stopped, though, by Krystal. "Yes?"

"I love you." She said, smiling. I just rolled my eyes.

"Little cheesy there ain't it?" I say sarcastically. She just pouts. "Just kidding, I love you too." I say, smiling and giving her a small peck on her cheek. She smiled and sent me off. I walked down the stairs, finding Justin at the front desk.

I walked over to him. "Hey Justin!" I said happily.

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Hey, I was wondering, are you single?" I asked, trying to be casual but not sounding like it.

"Umm...Yeah why?"

"My friend wants a boyfriend, and doesn't want to be a third wheel with us at dinner tonight. Want to come with?"

"Sure, I guess. Is she cute?" I took out my phone and searched for a picture. After a while, I found one of Krystal and Liz. I showed it to him, and he smiled. "Ok, what time?"

"6:00 PM, when you see Krystal and I down here, we are leaving ok?"

"Ok" I was about to walk away until "Actually, wait."

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"Just to warn you, I have an allergy to shrimp, so please do not get anything shrimp related ok?" I nodded in response and he just smiled. I walked back up the stairs and went into my apartment. I listened to a conversation that I heard between Krystal and Liz.

"So remember, don't be too awkward." Krystal said into the phone.

"Are you serious? I am always awkward! Especially when I am nervous!"

"Ugh fine, be decent. Try to like, bat your eyelashes at him or something."

"What! I will not do that!"

"Hey girls, how about be normal." I suggested as I walked in casually.

"Good idea Jordan!" I hear Liz literally yell through the phone, making Krystal flinch. "Well, gotta go now. Going to get ready. Bye!" And then the line went dead. Krystal looked at me with a death glare.

"What?" I say.

"Why do you keep eavesdropping?"

"Because it's fun."

"Ugh, well stop please. It gets annoying." And with that, she sort of stormed back to her apartment. That was weird. She has been acting so strange. Like a total change of attitude. It's so weird. I shrug it off and decide to record after a while.

I start recording some Trials with Nick, whom rages at me once I beat him. Though I was never good at the game, triumph makes me feel like a cocky bastard.

I look at the clock. 5:30 PM Holy crap, I gotta get ready. I say my farewells to Nick and hang up. I get up and rush to take a shower, getting clothes on the way. I take a quick, five minute shower and then get dressed in a sort of formal attire. I put on some deodorant and fix my mess I call my hair. I look at my phone to see what time it was. 5:58 PM. Liz should be here in five...four...three...two...Knock knock. I bet that's Liz right now.

I open the door to be greeted with a hug from Liz. Krystal was behind her, looking like she was just not happy. Was she still mad at me? I hope not. I was lost in my train of thought, but came back when I noticed that Liz was still hugging me in a vice grip. "Umm...Liz?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Can you stop now?"

"Nope!" I tried to pry her off, but Krystal slapped my hand away.

"Don't mess up her makeup." I sighed, and decided to actually get a good look at had normal clothes, her Maroon 5 shirt and some shorts. The only thing that is slightly different is that she had a little bit of makeup on.

After about a minute, Liz let's go. I exhale. "Finally, I can breath!" I say sarcastically. She just giggled skipped down the hall. Krystal and I followed, not even our hands touching. I guess she was in a bad mood. We got downstairs to see Justin at the front desk, looking casual as well. I signalled for him to come over. Liz was frozen, then, when Justin walked towards us, she hid behind me and Krystal.

"Justin, this is Liz. Liz, this is...Liz?" She was just hiding behind me. I quickly moved to the side, not giving her time to react. She glared me, then looked back at Justin.

"H-Hi. I'm Liz." She says quietly.

"H-H-Hi. I'm Justin." He says, extending his hand. Liz shook it. We all went out and got into Liz's car. Before Liz got into the car though, I pulled her to the side.

"Come on Liz, be yourself."

"I don't know! I just am really nervous."

"Then ease up! Pretend he's just one of us. Ok?" She smiled at me.

"Ok, that might make it easier." And with that, we both joined Krystal and Justin in the car, having small talk. The whole drive was just Liz singing whatever came on the radio. I was in the front seat, so I decided to mess with her. She sang

"Well i cross my heart and I hope to diiiiiiie. That I only stay with you"

Then I changed the station.

"BOoOOoOm WUB WUB WUB!" She said as the dubstep music played. We all burst out laughing as the song ended. By the time we got to the restaurant, we were in tears. We walked into the place, and everything went out as planned. Well, almost 's steak came with shrimp on the side, which was bad for Justin. She said that she wouldn't even touch the shrimp, so Justin wouldn't have to worry. After about we were halfway done with the meal, Krystal and I decided to leave. We said our goodbyes, and left the two alone. I hope they don't get into too much trouble.

Liz POV

I am freaking out man. I AM FREAKING OUT! Liz and Jordan left me alone with him! I looked at him. He seemed as on edge as I did. Should I make small talk? Should I do this? Should I do that? So many questions in my mind that I was just spacing out for a bit until Justin waved his hand in front of my face. I immediately snapped out of it. "Good, you're alive." He said, earning a chuckle from me. "As I was saying, what do you do for a living?" Oh crap! Should I lie? No! Be honest Liz!

"Same as Jordan, it's actually quite fun."

"Interesting." After a while, I start to ease up with him and make small talk about video games and music. It turns out that he really is like me. He loves Maroon 5, like me! We had so much in common. After we finished our meal, I sat back in my chair.

"I am so full!" I said. Justin chuckled.

"Me too." Then, there was an awkward silence between us. "Umm...Liz...I really need to tell you this, so here it goes. IreallylikeyouandIhopeyouwouldbemygirlfriendsoplea sedoI'lltakeyoutothemoviesandstuff." I just looked at him. He spoke fast, but I understood most of it. He actually likes me? Yes!

"Of course I would!" I say happily. He smiled and I smile back. I wonder how Krystal is doing with her little surprise for Jordan.

Jordan POV

Krystal and I took the bus home, cause we forgot Liz was actually our ride. Krystal was just...looking mad. I decided to ask her once we got into the apartment. "Krystal?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Umm..." Was all she said before she ran out the door and into her apartment. I ran and followed her. She was in her room. I opened the door to find her with i front of the computer. She looked at me, and smiled. She turned the computer to show me the video.

It showed Krystal, writing on one of those mad libs things. It said.

_Dear Jordan_

_When I see you, my stomach gets filled with butterflies. I think you are really cute and funny and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you someday. When I first met you, I thought you were cute, until I realized you are actually quite fun to be around. So I figured, there's no better time to tell you... I love you so much and I think you are the best boyfriend any girl could have._

_Yours until death do us apart, Krystal L Jodi._

In the background, Krystal was singing_ I Wish_ By Gina Cimmelli. I was so happy. I just hugged her very tightly.

"I didn't want you eavesdropping when I was making this video." She said happily. I chuckled.

"Well you kept it well hidden." And right then, we kissed.

**This chapter is finally done! Yay! Also guys, that Mad Libs part was inspired by Cathy Diep's video called Dear Adam, made to Mr. Seananners. It was cute and I liked it. Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories. Not really in the writing mood, also haven't been into those Youtubers in a while. Sorry. I hope you guys like the chapter!**


End file.
